


Big Daddy Jim

by yaoichan12



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: Big Daddy AUJim drops out of Starfleet and starts working at a dive bar and a old book store to fill his time as his friends continue on in Starfleet.When Bones leaves for a three month placement on a starship, a little girl shows up at Jim's door and helps him realize what he's missing.He falls in love with a certain Vulcan along the way.I suck at summaries.





	1. Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> Was working on another new story and got stuck so this story snuck up and bit me instead.
> 
> FYI, a friend told me the title sounds like a creepy porno LOL  
> If anyone can think of a better title, please let me know because I can't and neither can my friends.

_Beep beep beep_

Jim turned onto his side and put a hand over his ear.

_Beep beep beep_

“’m not home,” he muttered to the beeping sound.

“Jim, answer your damn communicator.” Janice fussed at him.

He groaned when she kicked his legs under the covers. Jim picked his head up from the pillow and opened his eyes. He glared at the beeping device before picking it up. 

“Hello,” Jim answered.

“Good morning, kid.”

Jim groaned again. “Pike.”

“I see I’ve woken you up.”

“No, I’m up and…doing stuff.”

“You are most likely still in bed even though its almost eleven.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Eleven?” Janice shop up and looked to the clock on the side table. “Dammit, Jim! I have work!”

“I see you and Janice are still together,” Pike commented as Jim watched his sort-of girlfriend jump out and bed and pick up her clothes strewn about. “How is that going?”

“Good.” Jim plopped his head back down on his pillow. Janice went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. “Can you get on with it, Pike, so I can go back to sleep?”

“Get on with what?”

“Your weekly spiel about how I need to come back to Starfleet. Finish what I started. You’re wasting your life and talents. Why did you leave right before your last semester? All that. Go on with it.”

He heard Pike sigh on the other end. “Jim, I don’t understand. You were thriving. You were acing everything then all of a sudden you stopped coming to classes, taking simulations, and moved off campus. Talk to me, kid.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Jim told him. “Starfleet and I just didn’t fit. Sorry I can’t make you or my dad proud. I’m not meant for anything special.”

“Jim…” Jim zoned out as he heard Janice bitching about something in the bathroom.

“Sorry, Pike, gotta cut our weekly chat short. Have appointments and all that. Bye.” Before Pike could reply, he shut off his comm and tossed it onto the side table.

“Jan, everything okay?” Jim called out as he got out of bed.

“No, Jim. I have work. I have a life and I want to be able to move on the next phase in that life.”

“Next phase?” Jim questioned as Janice came out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

“Yes, marriage, kids, a husband that works more than a few days a week at a shitty bar or at that smelly bookstore.”

“Hey, I like that shitty bar and smelly bookstore. And the books are old and that’s why they have a distinctive smell. Plus the lady that owns it has like six cats in the upstairs apartment.”

Janice shook her head then headed out of Jim’s bedroom. Jim followed, waving at Bones at the kitchen counter.

Janice grabbed up her bag by the front door then turned to her boyfriend. “Jim, its been six months since you left Starfleet. Go back. Do something to show me you want a future with me.”

“Lets have a kid then.”

Bones spat out his coffee.

Janice shook her head. “Jim, you're not getting it.”

Jim scratched the back of his head. “You are not making sense then.”

“I’m going to Sacramento for a few days to visit my mother. I’ll be back Thursday and then we’ll talk.”

“Fine and when we talk, try and be a whole lot clearer with what you want from me and us then.”

“As long you get a real job in the meantime,” Janice snapped before leaving the apartment. Jim stood there a bit clueless as the door slid closed behind her. He turned and stared at Bones.

“Could you translate?” Jim asked.

“Translate what? Dump her and come back to Starfleet.”

“Bones…”

“And put pants on.”

Jim chuckled then went to put his clothes on. When he came back out, Bones had moved to the couch as was looking through his PADD.

“Where’s Carol?” Jim asked, grabbing some coffee and a bagel from the counter top.

“Class, where you should be.”

“Bones, we’ve talked about this,” Jim sighed as he plopped down next to his friend on the couch. “You said you’d leave me alone about it.”

“And I will. I just want to understand and you won’t help me understand.”

“There’s nothing to understand, Bones. I just…didn’t fit in there. I’m not cut out for Starfleet.”

“You are and I hope you realize that again soon.”

Jim munched on his bagel before remembering something. “Hey.”

“Finish your food first.”

Jim rolled his head and finished chewing and swallowing the food in his mouth. “Sorry, mom. You’re leaving in a few days for your medical placement on the Farragut.”

“I am.”

“We should do something to celebrate.”

“We don’t need to celebrate my placement, Jim.”

“Since Carol hasn’t planned anything, maybe I should. I do love you more, you know.”

Bones sat back and nudged his shoulder against Jim’s. “You and Carol need to get along better.”

“I try! She’s the one that’s besties with Uhura and Chapel and believe I’m some womanizing horndog that bailed out of Starfleet because I couldn’t cut it.”

“They wouldn’t be wrong about the horndog part.”

“Thanks," Jim said dryly. "So party?”

“No.”

“We’ll talk about it later then. How about take-out for dinner tonight?”

Bones snorted. “Fine. Sounds good.”

.

.

.

“Jim?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t you have work this morning?”

Jim blinked then bolted up from the couch and into his bedroom.

* * *

 

Jim whistled as he bounded into his apartment building with his bag of take-out. He entered the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor and waited. He couldn’t wait to relax, eat, and hang out with Bones.

Jim continued to whistle as he exited the elevator and walked down the hall to his apartment door.

 _He’s going to be gone for three-months.  I do need to throw him a party,_ Jim thought as he keyed in his passcode to the apartment. The door slid open, revealing a pitch-black room.

 _Did the power go out?_ “Lights,” Jim called.

“SURPRISE!”

Jim flinched as the room illuminated and a room full of people yelling at him.

“No! Just ignore him!” a familiar voice yelled, coming into view as Jim stepped into the apartment. Carol put his hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Jim. “Its just, Jim.”

“Yep. Just me,” Jim said. He looked around the room, seeing friends of his and Bones standing about with color cups in their hands. Trays of food were on tables and counters and decorations were scattered about the room—streamers, balloons, and a banner hung up to the side. “Bon Voyage, Leonard.” Jim read. He blinked then smiled at Carol. “Hey, is this a going away party for Bones? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you would've blab to Leonard.”

“No, I wouldn’t have. I’m good at keeping secrets.”

Carol rolled her eyes then walked over to where Uhura was standing in the kitchen area with a cute Vulcan. Jim winked at him then turned and walked over to where Sulu was standing with Ben.

“So, she’s in a mood,” Jim said. “And why didn’t you two tell me anything?”

“Honestly, we thought you knew and were just being careful with not saying anything,” Sulu replied. Ben nodded in agreement

Jim shrugged. He turned to shut the door but found his roommate standing in the doorway looking quizzical. “Hey! Surprise!”

“Surprise,” the other occupants announced, but not as loudly or excited as they had said to Jim.

Carol quickly came over and looked distraught.

“Honey?” Bones questioned. “A party?”

Carol nodded. She looked to Jim. “We wasted the good surprise on you!” Carol then turned and stormed off towards Bones’ bedroom. Jim winced as she slammed the door behind her. The room fell silent

“Jim, care to explain?” Bones asked.

“Um…surprise party for you that I have apparently ruined.” Jim smiled. He held up the take-out bag. “Dim sum?”

“Not right now,” Bones said before waving at everyone then heading towards his bedroom door to deal with Carol.

Jim looked back to Sulu and Ben. “So, nice to see you both.” Jim turned and headed over to the kitchen counter and nodded to Uhura. “Lucille.”

“Nope.” Uhura said.

“Take-out?” Jim held up his bag and placed it on the counter.

“Nope.”

Jim looked to the Vulcan. “Care for any?”

“No thank you,” the Vulcan spoke. His smooth voice causing a stirring in Jim’s abdomen.

“I don’t believe we’ve met,” Jim smiled brightly, holding his hand out to the Vulcan. “Jim Kirk.”

“I know who you are. Jim. I am Spock.” Spock took Jim's hand in his, causing a spark to up Jim's arm. Spock released Jim's hand a moment later. 

 _Spock. Spock’s hot._ “Hello, Spock.”

“Kirk, where’s your girlfriend?” Uhura spoke up. “Janice, right?”

Jim internally cringed. “She’s in Sacramento, Bernice.”

“No.”

“Why do you refer to her as the wrong name?” Spock asked.

“I don’t know her real first name so I like to guess. Do you know it?”

Spock opened his mouth but Uhura took Spock’s arm. “Don’t, Spock.”

Spock shut his mouth then allowed Uhura to lead him away to mingle with the other guests. Jim caught Spock glancing back to him and looked away, knowing he was probably blushing.

* * *

 

Jim waded through the crowd of people and offered smiles at those he recognized from Starfleet. They gave him looks of pity as he passed. Jim made his way over to Sulu and Ben again, deciding to hang with them for the night.

“Attention, everyone!”

Jim looked and saw Bones standing on a chair in the middle of the room. Carol was out of the bedroom and standing next to him.

“I want to thank you all for being here. I didn’t want a party but I’m glad my lovely girlfriend threw one. I’m leaving on my medical placement on the Farragut in a few days. Can’t believe I am. I hate space.” A round of chuckles went through the crowd. “I am real glad you are all here tonight because I…” Bones paused and looked to Carol. “I…want to do something I never thought I’d do…again.”

Jim blinked. “Shit, are you going to propose?”

The room went silent as multiple pairs of eyes looked to Jim in shock. Carol glared at him as Bones jumped off the chair and nodded.

“Um, yes, Jim. I am.”

“Oh…well…cool. Don't you want to think about it though?”

“Jesus, Jim, shut up!” Carol hissed at him. 

Bones turned to Carol. “So um…” Bones took out a ring box from his pocket and opened it. “Will you?”

“Yes,” Carol replied.  Bones placed the ring on her finger as everyone clapped and congratulated them.

Jim clapped then decided to make himself scarce. He grabbed a beer and headed towards the door.

* * *

 

Jim laid in his hammock on the roof of the building and stared up at the stairs. He took a swig from the beer bottle.

“How did you get a hammock up here?”

Jim turned his head and saw Spock coming onto the roof. “Piece by piece. How’s the party?”

“Satisfactory. Guests are questioning the newly engaged couple about their wedding plans even though they have been engaged for less than an hour.”

Jim rolled off the hammock and stood up. “What about your date? Does she mind that you’ve come up here?”

“My date?” Spock questioned, one of his slanted brows arching up. He took a few steps towards Jim.

“Yeah, Uhura. She’s your girlfriend, right?”

“Negative. I am not romantically involved with anyone.”

 _Sweet._ “Oh…okay then. Uhura is just a friend.”

“Indeed.”

Jim took in Spock’s features in the moonlight, admiring his chocolate brown eyes, slanted brows, and black hair styled in the Vulcan’s signature bowl cut. Spock had a hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Jim really wanted to kiss him.

“Your girlfriend is in Sacramento,” Spock spoke.

 _Janice, right, dammit._ “Yep. Visiting her mom I think.”

“Why are you not with her?”

“We’re…heading towards taking a break. Its complicated.”

“I see.”

“Spock! You ready to head out?” Uhura’s voice called.

Spock glanced behind him then back to Jim. “It is time for me to depart. It was pleasant meeting you Jim. Perhaps we shall meet again soon.”

“I’d like that,” Jim smiled.

Spock inclined his head before turning and heading off the room. Jim watched him leave, admiring his backside before turning back to his hammock.

* * *

Jim hugged Bones outside the Starfleet shuttle depot.

“Be safe, my love,” Jim said.

Bones laughed and hugged Jim tighter. “I will. You be safe too.”

“I’ll try.”

“I loaded up the apartment with hypos for everything so…”

“I’ll be safe,” Jim reiterated. “I promise.”

“Can I hug him now?”

Jim pulled away from Bones and let Carol take over hugging and kissing Bones.

They watched Bones head in before turning towards one another.

“So,” Jim said.

“So,” Carol repeated.

Jim held his arms open. “I think we should comfort one another.”

“How about no. I’ll be by the apartment later to pick up some stuff.” Carol then turned and left Jim standing alone.

Jim sighed before heading home himself.

* * *

 

Jim woke up from a nice nap on the couch to the door sliding open and closing. Jim sat up and watch Carol walk through the living room and into Bones’ room.

“Come in!” Jim said sarcastically before running a hand over his face.

Jim flinched when the doorbell chimed. He groaned and stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it. He blinked.

A young man and a little girl stood there. The little girl had light brown hair in pigtails on top her head and familiar looking hazel eyes. She had a back pack on and a red suitcase beside her.

“Hello,” Jim said.

The girl stared up at him sadly.

“Here,” the young man said, holding out an envelope.

Jim tore his eyes away from the familiar looking girl to the man. “What?”

“I was told to bring her here. Here she is and this is for you.” The man shoved the envelope into Jim’s hand then turned and left.

“Hey!” Jim called but the guy was already gone. He looked at the envelope. _To Leonard McCoy._ Jim looked to the girl. “Do you know Leonard?”

The girl didn’t respond. Jim picked up her suitcase and put it inside the apartment before motioning for the girl to come in. She took a few small steps inside, enough for the door to shut behind her. Jim eyed her before opening the envelope and reading the note.

_Dear Leonard,_

_I am sorry for what I did to you. Leaving like I did was wrong and I have regretted it every day since. When I left I didn’t know I was pregnant and could not bring myself to go back to you or to start the life you wanted just because I was pregnant._

_This is Joanna. Our daughter. She needs you now as I am no longer able of taking care of her. My parents have passed and you are her only family now._

_I hope you are willing and able to take responsibility of her. If you are not, Mr. Kincaid at social services has found a foster family. Please contact him if you need to. I hope you do not._

_Take care of our precious girl._

_With love,_

_Jocelyn_

“Oh shi…crap,” Jim caught himself. He walked over to the couch and sat down, grabbing up his communicator to try and catch Bones.

“Who is this?” Carol asked, coming out of the bedroom with a cardboard box in her hands.

“My friend,” Jim replied, holding the communicator to his ear.

Carol placed the box on the counter top and knelt down in front of the girl. “Hello. What’s your name?”

The girl stared and didn’t reply.

“Is she alright?” she stood and questioned Jim. 

“Yes, she just doesn’t like you,” Jim told Carol before internally screaming that Bones’ communicator was out of range. 

“Asshole,” Carol muttered before going back into Bones’ room.

“Hey, no swearing in front of the kid.”

Jim looked to the girl. “The note says your name is Joanna. Is that right?”

She nodded.

“Where are you from?”

“Peachtree City,” the girl finally spoke.

“Is that in Georgia?”

Joanna nodded as Carol came back in the room and over to the box. She put a few items in it.

Jim stood up and walked over to Carol. “Hey, what was the girl's name that Bones was briefly engaged to in Georgia?”

Carol eyed Jim. “Why?”

“Just curious. Putting together my best man speech early.”

“Jocelyn and please don’t talk about her. She ripped his heart out.”

“And that was like…five…six years ago?”

“What is this speech about?” Carol questioned.

“Something silly. I promise not to mention Jocelyn.”

Carol stared at him for a moment before grabbing up the box and leaving the apartment.

Jim went back over to Joanna and smiled. “I’m going to try and make another call to figure out why you are here. Okay?”

Joanna nodded.

“You can watch TV if you want.”

Joanna nodded.

Jim nodded back then went into his room and called the number on the letter. The answering machine for Mr. Kincaid picked up and informed Jim that the offices were closed and would reopen the next day.

Jim sighed. He went back out to the living room and found Joanna standing in the same spot as he left her.

“Are you my daddy?” Joanna asked.

Jim offered her a smile as he walked over and knelt in front of her. “No, sweetie, I’m not. Your dad is off planet and I don’t know when I can contact him, but I will. I promise.”

“Am I going back to the group home?”

Jim’s heart clenched in his chest. “No. You’ll stay here with me.”

“I’d like that." She smiled. 

Jim chuckled. “Me too. I’m Jim by the way.”

“Hi, Jim.”

“Hi, Joanna.”


	2. What am I doing?

Jim sat on his couch with Joanna next to him in silence for several moments. He glanced to the little girl and smiled earning a smile back from her. He looked away and stared at the turned off television screen.

 _What am I going to do?_ Jim thought. _Bones is out of reach. I could contact Starfleet…don’t feel up to that. I could talk to that Kincaid guy tomorrow. Maybe I can watch her until Bones returns._ Jim mentally shrugged. He never been around kids before. Sure his brother had a couple but he’d never met them. He didn’t even know if he liked kids.

He glanced back to Joanna. She was a cute kid. Had Bones’ eyes and she was quiet. Quiet was good.

“Are we going to sit here all day?” Joanna finally spoke.

“No, I’m just thinking.”

“What are you thinking about?” Joanna turned on the couch and stared at him.

“That you were being quiet and now you’re not.”

Joanna giggled.

Jim smiled at her then checked the time. Janice should be home by now. “Do you want to go out?”

“Yes!”

* * *

 

Jim walked with Joanna to the end of the block and waited for the crosswalk sign to light up saying they could cross the street. When the light changed, Jim stepped off the curb and took a few steps before realizing Joanna wasn’t following him. He turned and found her still standing on the curb. Her hand was held out towards him.

“What?” Jim asked.

“You gotta hold my hand to cross the street. It’s the rule.”

“Oh, right. Good rule.” Jim grabbed her hand in his and they continued down the street to the shuttle stop. He glanced down to Joanna, multiple childcare questions running through his head. “Joanna?”

Joanna looked up to him. “Yes?”

“Are you…potty trained?”

Joanna laughed. “Yes, I’m five.”

“That’s good. So you can…wipe your own ass.”

Joanna laughed more. “Yes.”

“Phew, good.”

“Where are we going?”

“To my girlfriend’s place. She and I need to talk.”

“Is she nice?”

Jim shrugged. “You don’t have to talk to her or anything.”

“Good.”

Jim huffed out a light laugh and shook his head.

* * *

 

Joanna’s grip on Jim’s hand tightened as he knocked on Janice’s apartment door. Jim gave her a reassuring smile. “Remember, you don’t have to talk to her.”

Joanna nodded. The door opened slowly.

“Hey,” Jim greeted Janice.

“Hi,” Janice replied. She looked to Jim then down to Joanna. “Who’s she?”

Joanna moved behind Jim.

“I’m watching her for a while. She’s a little shy, though.”

Janice nodded then looked back to Jim. “What are you doing here?”

“You’re back so we’re going to talk about us. Can we come in?”

“Jim, now isn’t the best time.”

Jim raised a brow. “Not the best time?”

“I just got back into town and…” Janice stopped when a clattering sound came from inside the apartment. Jim looked past her then back to Janice.

“Is someone here?”

“No. Just me. Look, Jim…” the clattering came again and this time Janice looked a bit frazzled.

Jim brushed past her into the apartment.

“Jim, I can explain.” Janice called after him.

Jim turned a corner and came face to face with an elderly man with white hair. Jim took a step back and let out a relieved sigh. "Hey. I’m Jim. Man, I thought she was cheating on me. You must be Janice's father.”

“Hello, Jim. I’m Paul and I’m not Janice’s father. I'm her...well she is cheating on you.”

Jim blinked then stepped back more as Janice came into the room. “You’re…cheating on me. With him?”

“I was going to tell you," Janice said. "It just sort of happened.”

Jim shook his head and stepped back more. Joanna appeared next to him and grabbed his hand. “It just sort of happened? With this old geezer?”

Paul gave him a look at that.

“Jim, he’s established. He knows what he wants out of life and…”

“Not to die? Break a hip while in bed with you? What? He looks old enough to be your grandfather. I’m into older guys too but c’mon, Janice. Seriously?”

“Jim, you don’t have any goals. You dropped out of Starfleet when you were so close to finishing. What the hell do you expect me to do about us? I’m not going to support you.”

“Jim, I’m hungry.” Joanna spoke.

Jim squeezed Joanna’s hand and glanced down to her. “We’re going now.” He looked back to Janice. “I don’t know what I was expecting out of us either. I knew we weren’t going to get hitched or anything but I at least knew we’d be faithful until our inevitable break up. I hope you and old balls are happy with each other.”

“That is not polite. You know, you remind me of my grandson Mark...”

“Grandson? Look, Janice, he has grandkids. Hope they like their new twenty-five-year-old granny.” Jim snapped before turning and heading towards the door with Joanna.  As they walked out of the door, Jim smirked as he heard Paul say to Janice, “I thought you said you were twenty?”

* * *

 

“Jim?” Joanna asked as they sat in a diner a few blocks from Janice’s apartment.

Jim picked his head up from the table. “Yes?”

“Did you and your girlfriend breakup?”

“Yes.”

“Because of that old balls guy?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah. She likes him more than me. And don’t say old balls. I’m being a bad influence on you.”

Joanna smiled and munched away on her sandwich. “I had a boyfriend once.”

“You did? Aren’t you a little young?” Jim asked with a smile.

“No, but I don’t want another boyfriend for a very long time. He had cooties.”

Jim chuckled. “Cooties are the worst. Did you get a cootie shot?”

“I did.”

Jim sat up better in the diner seat and crossed his arms over his chest. He still didn’t know exactly what to do with Joanna. If he managed to tell Bones then he would just panic more than he already is. If he didn’t tell Bones then Bones would come back to a pleasant surprise—then maybe be mad at him for not telling him. Jim internally sighed. He knew he could let Joanna go back to the group home or a foster home in that time. He was damn sure Bones would want his daughter when he gets back. Would Carol, though?

“You look like you’re thinking really hard about something,” Joanna said.

Jim smiled. “That’s because I am.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“You and your dad.”

“Where is my dad?”

“He’s in space on an assignment for a while.”

“When will he be back?”

“Three months.”

“Will I have to leave until he comes back?”

Jim shook his head. “No. You’ll stay with me until he comes back. I promise.”

Joanna gave him a bright smile. “I’d like that, Jim.”

Jim smiled back. “Me too. Now, finish your food and then you’re going to come to work with me.”

“Where do you work?”

“A smelly bookstore.”

Joanna laughed.

* * *

 

Jim placed Joanna in the children’s books section in the store then went to the counter to wait for customers. He mainly took the job so he could be alone with all the books as the store didn’t have much foot traffic. He liked the quiet but did miss the hustle and bustle that came with Starfleet. The dive bar he worked at part time afforded some excitement but not enough.

“James.”

Jim turned and smiled at his boss and owner of the building, an older Andorian woman who shared his love of printed books and literature. Jim wasn’t that much of fan of all the cats she had, though. “Yes, ma’am?”

“Stop with the ma’am, stuff. I’m not that old.”

“Of course, Ms. Zh'vekrer.”

She stood in front of the counter and placed two books on the counter top. “A man called this morning and wanted to know if we had these books in. I found them and he should be by soon to buy them.”

Jim pulled the books over. One was an old science book by Carl Sagan and the older was an older edition of _A Tale of Two Cities._ Jim touched the cover of the book. “Whoever is he, he’s a man after my own heart. This is one of my favorite books.”

“I know,” she said. “Anyway, make sure he gets it when he comes. I believe he said his name was Spock.”

Jim blinked. “Spock?”

“Yes. I have errands to run now. Make sure the little girl doesn’t mess up any of the books.”

“She won’t,” Jim said, still trying to process that Spock was coming to the bookstore.  Jim sat down on his stool and watched his boss leave. Spock was coming. Cute Vulcan from the party. And Jim was now single. Jim smiled.

A few moments later Jim heard the door to the store open. Jim cooled his expression, not wanting to come off to strong with Spock. He stood and turned towards the incoming footsteps.

“You,” Jim groaned, sitting back down on the stool.

Chris Pike sauntered up to the counter with Spock. Jim was surprised to find Spock wearing a fitting black Starfleet professor uniform.

“Yes, me. Figured you’d be here and I was right.”

“I’m not in the mood to talk about Starfleet.” Jim looked away from Chris to Spock. “Hey, Spock.”

Spock nodded to Jim as Chris started speaking again. “I’m not here to talk about Starfleet. I’m just here accompanying my future first officer as he collects some books.”

Jim blinked. “Seriously?”

Spock opened his mouth to Spock but Chris beat him to it. Chris clapped Spock on the back. “Spock is a commander in Starfleet and a professor at the academy at the moment.”

“Well isn’t he proud of you, Spock.” Jim teased.

“Indeed,” Spock finally spoke. He pointed to the two books on the counter. “Are these my books?”

Jim nodded. “They are once you pay for them.”

“Of course.”

“So Jim, how are you?” Chris asked.

Jim eyed Chris as Spock fished a credit chip out of his pocket. “Fine. How are you?”

“Oh I’m good. Keeping busy. Number One and I went to see a play last night.”

“That’s nice.”

Chris smiled. “Do you like your job here?”

Jim nodded.

“How’s Janice?”

“We broke up.”

Spock gave Jim a look he could place. He took the chip from Spock and rang up his books.

Chris frowned slightly. “While I’m a little glad that happened, I’m still sorry. Why the split?”

“Cheated on me with a geriatric.”

Chris laughed as Spock arched a brow.

“Yeah, yeah, its hilarious,” Jim said dryly as Joanna ran over to them from the kids section.

“Jim! Jim! Look, I found Waldo!” Joanna exclaimed, showing Jim the book.

Jim looked over the counter at him and smiled as she pointed to Waldo. “Great job. It took me like an hour to find him in that one.”

Joanna beamed at Jim before noticing Pike and Spock. Her expression went blank.

“Well hello,” Chris greeted.

Joanna looked to Jim.

“Joanna this is Mr. Pike and Mr…I don’t know your last name Spock.”

“Mr. Spock is acceptable,” Spock said. He looked down to Joanna. “Hello, Joanna.”

“Hello.”

“How are you?” Spock asked.

“Good. I can wipe my own ass.”

Pike put a hand to his face as Spock’s expression remained neutral.

“As can I,” Spock replied.

Jim chuckled then said to Joanna, “Why don’t you try and find Waldo on another page while I talk with Pike and Spock?”

“Okay!” Joanna took her book and ran back to the kids section.

“Cute kid, Jim,” Pike commented. “Babysitting?”

“Something like that.” Jim handed Spock back his credit chip. Their fingers brushed against each other and another small jolt went up Jim’s arm. He could’ve sworn the tips of Spock’s pointy ears turned green for a moment. Jim looked away and put the books Spock had just purchased in a bag.

“Something like that?” Spock questioned. “That is a vague sentence.”

“I’m a vague guy,” Jim replied. “I’m watching for her for a while.”

“Should she not be in school?” Spock asked. “I believe Terran schools are open during the weekdays at this time.”

 “Um…” Jim scratched the back of his head. “It’s a…teacher holiday today. Which is why I’m watching her. She’ll go back tomorrow. Or Monday.” _Shit, school._

“Who are you watching her for?” Pike asked.

“A friend. You don’t know them.” Jim handed Spock the bag, avoiding touching his hands as he did. “Well thank you for visiting This Old Bookstore _._ Please visit us again soon.”

Pike stared at Jim for a few moments before nodding and nudging Spock. “Ready to head back to campus, Spock?”

“Yes. It was pleasant to see you again, Jim.”

Jim smiled. “Likewise, Spock. Pike, it was nice.”

Pike snorted. “I’ll talk to you again soon, Jim.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Oh but I will.”

“Joanna, say ‘bye’.” Jim shouted back to the kids section.

“Bye!”

Pike laughed light before reaching out and patting Jim on the arm. “Seeya, kid.”

“Seeya.”

Jim thought he saw Spock give him a hint of a smile as they turned and headed towards the exit. Jim bit his bottom lip then sat down.

_Spock was in Starfleet. Of course that’s how he knows Uhura. And he’ll be Pike’s first officer. Not good then to date. Dammit._

“Jim.”

Jim turned and found Joanna standing behind the counter with a new book in her hands.

“Can you read this too me?” she asked.

“Of course.” Jim pulled up another stool and helped Joanna sit on top of it. He placed the book on the counter in front of him. “Did you go to school back in Georgia?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to go to school here?”

“Yes, I do. I like my class a lot.”

“That’s good. Once I talk to social services tomorrow, I’ll enroll you on Monday. How’s that sound.”

“Sounds good, Jim.”

* * *

 

Jim set up Joanna later that night in Bones’ bedroom as that was the only other room they had in their apartment. He tucked her in and read her another story until she fell asleep, clutching a stuffed animal bear. Jim cleared out a drawer in Bones’ dresser and put what clothes Joanna had from her suitcase into the drawer before slowly leaving the room.

He let out a sigh for the day he’d had and moved to the couch where he plopped down.

“Tell Bones…or not to tell Bones…that is the question,” Jim said out loud to himself. He picked up his PADD from the coffee table and pulled up the messenger app. He started a message to Bones then deleted it. He started it again then deleted it again. He groaned and tossed the PADD to the end of the couch. Bones was already panicked just by being in space. He needed the placement in order to graduate.

“Three months,” Jim said. “Just three months. I can do this. I can take care of Joanna for three months.”

Jim groaned again and put his hands over his face. “What am I doing?”

* * *

 

The next morning, Jim woke to someone poking his side. He turned onto his other side, away from the poking and kept his eyes closed.

Footsteps pattered around the bed and the poking started again.

Jim opened one eye and found Joanna standing beside his bed.

“Morning,” Joanna greeted him.

“Morning,” Jim grumbled. “What’s the time?”

Joanna shrugged. “I haven’t learned to tell time yet, but the numbers are 7, 4, and 3”

Jim turned over and looked at his clock. It was 7:43 in the morning. Way too early for him. He turned back to Joanna. “Jim needs another hour. Go back to sleep.”

“I’m not sleepy anymore.”

“Go watch TV.”

“I’m hungry.”

“Go make yourself breakfast. There’s cereal and milk out there.”

“By myself?”

“Yep.” Jim closed his eyes and cuddled into his pillow. He heard Joanna leave his room. Jim was about to fall back asleep when he heard a cluttering from the other room then sobbing. Jim opened his eyes and jumped out of bed. He left his room and found Joanna crying in the kitchen. The milk was on the floor, spilling out of the jug.

“’m sorry,” Joanna cried.

“No, hey, its okay,” Jim assured her, walking over and picking up the milk. He set the jug on the counter then grabbed some paper towels while Joanna continued to cry. He placed the towels over the milk. “Jo, its okay. You don’t have to cry over spilt milk.”

“I didn’t mean to make a mess,” she sobbed.

Jim had a momentary flashback to his childhood and Frank. He clenched his eyes closed for a moment before opening them and kneeling before Joanna. He gently wiped her tears away. “Hey, its okay. I’m not mad. Do I look mad?” Jim smiled at her.

Joanna shook her head, her hazel eyes still glistening.

“Accidents happen. Nothing to cry over, sweetie,” he assured her. “I’d never get mad at you over something like this.”

“I’m still sorry.”

“Then apology accepted.” Jim pulled her into a hug. “Feel better.”

Joanna nodded and hugged him back.  Jim pulled away and tickled under her chin and got a giggle out of her. “Now, I’ll make the cereal. Okay?”

“Okay.”

* * *

 

After getting Joanna situated at the kitchen table with her cereal and orange juice, Jim took his communicator into his bedroom to call social services.

“San Francisco department of social services. This is Devlin Kincaid speaking.”

“Mr. Kincaid, hi, this is…Leonard McCoy,” Jim lied.

“Ah, Mr. McCoy, I’m so glad you’ve called.”

“Me too. I um…received Joanna yesterday.”

“Yes, I do apologize for how she came to your residence. I had an emergency and the group home she was at…”

“Its okay,” Jim interrupted. “I just wanted to know…what if I need to go off planet for a while and couldn’t take her with me? Could I have a friend watch her?”

Jim resisted the urge to bite his nails as he waited for Kincaid to respond.

“Well…I suppose. There are paperwork that would need to be filed. A court appearance to sign some papers…”

“You know, I actually am not going off planet. It was just a hypothetical. I can take care of her.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I’ll send you the paperwork.”

“Thanks. Great. You have my address and I look forward to the paperwork. Bye.” Jim hung up and sat down on his bed. He leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees and running his hands through his hair. “Oh god, what have I done.”

“Are you going to be sick?”

Jim slid his hands down his face and picked his head, staring at Joanna through his fingers. “No.”

“Are you okay?”

“No, but I will be.”

Joanna smiled at him. “I finished my breakfast. What are we going to do today?”

Jim smiled back. “How about the aquarium?”

“Yay!”


	3. Oh Boy

Jim slunk down on the park bench and stared off into space as Joanna played on the playground. He’d been caring for Joanna for twenty-four hours now and was surprised how exhausted he was. Joanna was always on the go—wanting to do this and do that, run over there, run back. Jim just wanted to take a nap.  He didn’t know if he could keep this up for three months.

“Jim?”

Jim looked to the side and found Sulu standing near the bench with a stroller. Jim offered his friend a smile and patted the seat next to him.  

“Hey, Hikaru,” Jim greeted him. “Out with Demora?”

Sulu sat down and showed Jim that Demora was sound asleep in the stroller. Jim cooed over the toddler.

“She’s a really cutie,” Jim said.

“She is. The light of my life.” Sulu touched his daughter’s cheek before settling back against the bench. “What brings you to the park today?”

Jim pointed to Joanna running around the jungle gym.

Sulu blinked then looked to Jim. “She yours?”

“No,” Jim snorted. “She’s…I’m watching her for a friend.”

“What friend?”

“You don’t know them.”

“I know all your friends. Me, Ben, Bones, Pike, Carol….”

“Okay, okay, so you know all my friends. Just not this one.”

“Jim,” Sulu said softly, placing his hand on Jim’s knee. “What’s going on? You can tell me.”

 _I should tell someone. Get a bit of stress of my shoulders about everything._ Jim nodded. “But you have to swear not to tell anyone. Including Ben.”

“I promise.”

Jim took in a deep breath, glanced to Joanna, then proceeded to tell Sulu about Joanna.

* * *

 

Sulu ran a hand over his face and shook his head. “Man, oh man, that’s something.”

“I know. Do I tell him or do I keep it to myself? Let it be a nice surprise for when he returns?”

“I don’t know. I…this is something. I guess…I don’t know. It’s a conundrum. How is she?”

“She’s great. Potty-trained, sleeps through the night, no hissy fits…I hope that never happens.”

“She’s five. It’ll happen. Trust me. Demora will go days as a perfect little angel and then all hell breaks loose.”

Jim cringed. He wasn’t looking forward to that happening with Joanna. “Cross my fingers that she stays an angel.”

“Leonard will love Joanna. He’d want you taking care of her and not in foster care or a group home. I don’t know how he’d handle being up in space and finding out about her. He does panic up there a lot.”

“I know. Would he be able to handle finding out about her and completing the three months in space?”

“No clue.”

Jim let out a groan as Joanna came running over.

“Jim, Jim, Jim, I hung upside down on the monkey bars.”

“I saw. Great job,” Jim smiled at her.

Joanna beamed then noticed Sulu sitting there. Her expression closed off as she moved closer to Jim.

“Joanna, this is my friend Sulu. Sulu, this is Joanna.”

“Hi, Joanna,” Sulu greeted, holding out his hand. “Its nice to meet you.”

Joanna smiled and shook Sulu’s hand. “Nice to meet you too. Oh a baby.” Joanna peered into the stroller. “Hi, baby.”

“She’s cute, Jim,” Sulu said. “Do what you need to you. I’ll keep quiet and support you.”

“Thanks. What’s a good school around here?”

“How are you going to enroll…nope, don’t tell me. There’s a great public school a few blocks away. Try there.”

* * *

 

Jim tapped a his PADD and looked at what he needed to enroll Joanna in school. He made a face at what he found out. He thought he put his hacking days behind him.

“Jim?”

Jim looked down the bar to where Joanna was sitting with a coloring book and crayons. “Yes?”

“Can I have some more rootbeer?”

Jim straightened up and walked over to her. “No. I think two is enough. How about some water?”

“Okay!”

Jim chuckled and got her some water before going back to tending the bar of the very few patrons. He liked working here because he could relax and not worry about Starfleet cadets coming in and reminding him of his departure. The dive was off the beaten path and frequented by regulars—older people that came to just sit and drink or catch a game. They didn’t serve any food which Jim would have to go out and get some soon for Joanna. He knew 3 rootbeers and waters wouldn’t be enough.

“I’d like a slippery nipple,” an elderly drunk customer ordered.

Jim eyed the man. “How about water and a cab home?”

The man sighed but nodded. Jim hailed a cab then gave the man a water as he heard another customer enter the establishment and approach the bar. Jim turned and got the check together for the old man.

“Be with you in a moment,” Jim said without turning around.

“Take your time,” a smooth, familiar voice replied.

Jim licked his lips as he shook his head. He turned around and handed the check to the customer before turning his attention to Spock. “Stalking me?”

“Certainly not.”

“Then what are you doing here?” Jim asked, stepping closer to where Spock sat.

Spock arched a brow. “This is a drinking establishment. I am here to drink.”

Jim arched a brow as well and eyed Spock. Spock blinked. A green blush tinted his cheeks. “Pike told me to meet him here.”

“Of course, he did,” Jim sighed.

“He is quite determined to get you back at the academy.” Spock folded his arms onto of the bartop. “Why did you leave?”

“What can I get you to drink?” Jim deflected with a smile.

“Do you have tea?”

“Long Island Iced tea.”

“I do not think I would enjoy that,” Spock said. Spock looked to the side and raised another brow. “Are children usually allowed in drinking establishments?”

“No, but I’m the only one on shift right now so she’s here.”

“I see and how long will you be on shift?” Spock questioned, looking to the clock on the wall behind Jim.

“Later than her bedtime,” Jim sighed. “I can’t help it.”

Spock opened his mouth to, most likely retort Jim’s response, but his communicator chiming silenced him. Jim poured a drink for a patron at the bar while Spock looked at his comm. When Jim was finished he walked back over to Spock.

“Pike is unable to come.”

“Oh no,” Jim feigned sadness. “What will I do now that he won’t come and bother me about rejoining Starfleet.”

“He did say for me to stay and try and recruit you.”

“Bullshit.”

“Jim, no cussing! Bullshit is cussing.” Joanna told him.

 _God, she’s so much like her father,_ Jim thought. “Sorry.”

Spock’s eyes twinkled in amusement at Joanna before he showed Jim his communicator. Jim scanned the message and sure enough, Pike told him to try and recruit Jim.

Jim shook his head. Spock put his communicator away.

“Mr. Kirk, did you know that Starfleet was originally founded in…”

Jim cut Spock off by laughing.

“Do you not wish about Starfleet? I do have pamphlets if you would prefer those?”

Jim’s laughter died down. He wiped his eyes. “I would love a pamphlet, Spock.”

Spock’s big brown eyes twinkled at him. “I forgot them.”

“Of course you forgot them.”

“I promise to bring them next time.” Spock cocked his head to the side slightly and offered Jim a tiny smirk.

Jim grinned at Spock, wanting to kiss that smirk off his face. He shook his head then walked away and over to Joanna and checked on her. He leaned over the bartop and admired the picture she was coloring. “That’s a pretty picture.”

“I know,” she replied.

Jim chuckled. Spock appeared and took a seat near Joanna. He looked at the picture and nodded.

“Indeed, a pretty picture,” Spock agreed.

“Hi, Mr. Spock,” Joanna said.

“Hello, Miss Joanna.”

Joanna grinned then patted Jim’s arm. “He called me miss.”

“I heard. Maybe you’ve got a new boyfriend there.”

Spock blinked at Jim as Joanna shook her head. “He’s a boy. Boys have cooties.”

“That’s right so stay away from them,” Jim laughed.

“Humans are most illogical,” Spock muttered.

“That we are.”

“Jim, I’m hungry.”

“I know, its dinner time.” Jim looked around the bar. There were only a handful of people about the place but Jim knew he just couldn’t up and leave.

“I passed a café down the block,” Spock spoke, getting Jim’s attention. “I could take her to purchase something for dinner.”

“I can’t ask you to do that,” Jim told him.

“You did not ask. I am offering. If you do not trust me to take her…”

“No, its not that…”

“Jim, I’m hungry,” Joanna whined.

Jim nodded and took out his credit chip and handed it to Spock. “Thank you and make sure it’s something at least a little bit healthy.”

Spock nodded and took the chip. “Can I get you anything?”

“Just a chicken sandwich if they it. Thank you.”

Spock got off his stool before helping Joanna down from hers. Joanna immediately took Spock’s hand and led him towards the exit.

Jim had to smile at the slightly shocked look on Spock’s face when Joanna touched him.

_Spock’s cute._

“Hey, barkeep! Another brewski over here!” A grouch at a table across the room yelled at him.

Jim resisted rolled his eyes as he grabbed a bottle and opened it before heading over to the grouch.  Just a few more hours and then his replacement would show up and he could leave.

* * *

 

Jim smiled as he watched Joanna and Spock sitting at a table in the back of the bar, eating dinner and coloring. Jim had insisted that Spock didn’t have to stay and hang out with her but the Vulcan was just as stubborn as Jim and stayed. Jim had to admit, it was a cute picture. A vulcan and a little human girl—eating and coloring.  It made Jim’s insides feel nice and floaty.

Jim made a round around the room, checking on the few customers before making his way over to Joanna and Spock.

“And how are my favorite customers?” Jim asked, touching Spock’s shoulder.

“We’re good!” Joanna announced. “Mr. Spock is good at coloring.”

“I see. Good job, Spock.”

Spock glanced up at Jim. “Thank you.”

Jim squeezed Spock’s shoulder then slowly removed his hand. “You don’t have to wait here anymore, Spock. Its been an hour since you’ve arrived. I’m sure you have other places to be.”

“I do not.”

“Well I’m sure you have a special someone waiting for you at home…”

“As I told you at your friend’s party, I am not romantically involved with anyone. I have nothing waiting for me at home besides papers that need to be graded.”

“How sad,” Jim teased.

“Indeed, so I am in no hurry to rush home. While you finish working, I will sit here with Miss Joanna and color.”

“You’re a stubborn one, aren’t you?”

“Stubbornness is a human quality. I am Vulcan.”

Jim huffed out a light laugh before turning his attention to Joanna. “Would you like anything to drink, Miss Joanna?”

Joanna grinned. “Can I try a slippery nipple?”

Spock stared at Jim as the blonde shook his head and slowly walked away.

_She repeats everything._

* * *

 

“Seriously, thank you for tonight,” Jim said for the tenth time.

“You are welcome,” Spock replied as he carried the sleeping Joanna into the apartment building.

“You didn’t have to stay so long with her at the bar. I should’ve called my boss sooner and gotten out of work.”

“If I had not stayed then you would be the one carrying her all the way home.”

Jim stopped at the elevator and pressed the button. “I can carry a five year old.”

“I have no doubt that you could, but as Vulcans are three times stronger than humans, it is easier for me to carry her.” Spock looked around the lobby. “Does her parents, your friends, live in the same building as you?”

The elevator doors opened and Jim motioned for Spock to enter. “Actually…about that.” Jim followed in after Spock and pressed the button for his floor.

“Is she staying with you for the night?” Spock asked, arching his brow at Jim.

“Um…yes and no. She’s staying with me…for the foreseeable future.”

Spock looked away then back to Jim. “I do not understand. You stated you were watching her for a friend.”

“I lied.” _He’ll tell Pike who’ll tell Bones, I’m sure._

“Again, I do not understand,” Spock said as the elevator doors opened. Jim walked out, hearing Spock following behind him. He went to the apartment door and keyed in the access code. “Is she your daughter.”

“Nope,” Jim told him, opening the door. He entered with Spock and stood in the living room. “Lets put her to bed and then I’ll tell you.”

Spock nodded. Jim lead him to Bones’ bedroom and pulled back the covers. “I’ll put her in her pajamas later.”

Spock gently placed the girl in the bed and backed up as Jim tucked her in and put her teddy bear with her. Jim smiled at Spock then lead him back out to the living room.

“Is that not your roommate’s room?” Spock asked. “Does he mind that you are using it for Joanna?”

Jim wrung his hands together and sat down on the couch. “Okay, so you have to keep this from Pike, please. And Uhura. And Carol.”

Spock sat beside him. “As long as you do not tell me you have kidnapped her, I will not tell a soul.”

Jim snorted. “No, I didn’t do that. She’s…kind of…in the foster system and I’m watching her for a while until social services figures out her housing.” _Not quite a lie,_ Jim told himself.

Spock was quiet for a few moments. Jim looked to him, trying to get a read but the Vulcan’s expression was neutral.

“I…I do not understand why you do not wish for others to know,” Spock finally spoke. “Fostering a child is an honorable thing.”

“Thank you and it is, but imagine what they’d say, Spock. I’m working two dead end jobs for pennies. I dropped out of Starfleet and now I’m fostering a kid. They would think I’m not responsible enough or something.”

“I can see how you’d think they would think that,” Spock admitted. “But I believe you are making a responsible decision to help her.”

“Thank you, Spock.”

“You are welcome.”

“Don’t tell anyone.”

The corner of Spock’s mouth quirked up slightly. “I will not.”

Jim smiled at Spock then glanced around the room. “So.”

“So,” Spock repeated.

“You need to leave now.”

Spock blinked then nodded and stood. “Yes, I do.”

Jim chuckled and stood as well. He walked Spock to the front door. “Again, thank you for tonight.”

“Again, you are welcome. If you require any assistance, please contact me.”

“I don’t have your number.”

Spock gave him that almost smirk again before reaching around Jim and grabbing a pen from the nearby counter top. Jim’s eyes widened as Spock took his hand and wrote a number on his palm. Jim knew he was blushing as Spock set the pen back down then left the apartment without a word.

“Oh boy,” Jim sighed.


	4. School And A New Job

“Will I like my new school?” Joanna asked early Monday morning.

“I think so,” Jim replied. He grabbed two outfits for her and laid them on her/Bones’ bed. “Which one do you want to wear?”

Joanna gave him a look. “I don’t want to wear them.”

“But they’re cute.”

“Uh-uh, Jim.”

Jim put his hands on his hips. “Well what do you want to wear?”

Joanna smiled and went to the dresser. She riffled through her clothes before pulling out a purple t-shirt with a Batman symbol on it and a black tutu skirt.

“Um…I don’t think that’s appropriate for school,” Jim told her.

“It is.”

“Joanna….”

“It is.” She narrowed her eyes and said.

Jim took a step back, her expression identical to Bones’ when he wants to jab hypos into Jim. “Okay, okay. Wear the tutu.”

Joanna smiled again then shooed him out of the room to get dressed. Jim shook his head as the door closed behind him.

“So much like her father,” Jim said. He moved to the couch and sat down to wait for Joanna. After a few moments, the door opened and Joanna stepped out. She had on the batman shirt, black tutu, and cowboy boots.

“Where’d you get the boots?” Jim questioned.

“In my bookbag. Can you braid my hair?”

Jim motioned for her to come over and touched her brown locks. “Sure, no problem. Braiding hair is easy.”

* * *

 

_**10 Minutes Later** _

Joanna stared at herself in the mirror. She touched the braid Jim had done and turned her head from side to side to look at it better.

“Well, what do you think?” Jim asked. Jim was proud of himself. He’d never braided hair before and thought he did a pretty good job.

Joanna turned and stared up at Jim. “It sucks.”

“Sucks?” Jim’s pride deflated.

“Yes. You’re not good with doing hair, Jim.”

“Apparently.”

“Can you just undo it and put my hair up in a pony-tail?”

Jim chuckled. “Yes, little lady.”

* * *

 

Jim clutched the forms had had put together as he and Joanna entered the local elementary school. He put on a brave face and smiled at the secretaries in the front office.

“Can we help you, Sir?” one asked.

Jim placed the forms on the counter top. _Here goes nothing._ “I’d like to enroll my goddaughter.”

“Do you have legal guardianship?”

Jim looked to this forms and slid over one of them. _Please work, please work, please work._ He'd spent several hours the previous night doctoring up the documents that Mr. Kincaid had emailed him. He knew he was in serious trouble if he was found out. 

The secretary looked it over then smiled at Jim. “Perfect. I’ll get the PADD together that you will need so we can get this young lady enrolled.”

Jim nodded then let out a relieved sigh when the secretary walked away to gather the PADD. A tug on his sleeve cause Jim to look down to Joanna. She was fidgeting where she stood, looking up at Jim worriedly.

Jim knelt down before her. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He took her hands in his and gently rubbed his thumbs against the back of her hands.

“What if I don’t make any friends?” she asked.

“Oh, sweetie, you will,” Jim told her, his heart hurting just a bit. “Did you have friends back in Georgia?”

Joanna nodded.

“Then you’ll make friends here. I promise. You are an amazing kid, JoJo. You’ll make lots of new friends.”

“JoJo?” Joanna questioned.

Jim laughed. “Sorry. Just a little nickname I threw out there. If you don’t like it then…”

“No, I like it,” Joanna beamed. “JoJo.”

Jim smiled back then stood up. He nearly jumped at seeing the secretary standing there. She handed him a PADD.

“Please fill out everything on this then return it to me.”

“No problem.”

* * *

 

Jim held Joanna’s hand as they followed the nice principal down the hall towards Joanna’s new class. Jim was still amazed he’d managed to get her enrolled. He’d made sure to put Leonard down as her father, though, just in case.

Joanna’s hand squeezed his as they stopped in front of a brightly colored door. She tried pulling away but Jim wouldn’t let her. He turned towards her and knelt back down to be on her level.

“What’s up?” he asked her.

“I’m scared.”

Jim smiled at her. “There is nothing to be scared up. Your new teacher, Ms. Cruz, is very nice. You’re going to make lots of new friends and learn a crap ton of cool stuff.” Jim knew the principal was giving him a look for saying ‘crap’ but Jim didn’t care. “I promise you will have a great day, JoJo.”

“Pinky promise?” she asked.

Jim held his pinky out to her. She gave him a little smile and crooked her pinky with his.

The principal knocked on the classroom door. “Time to meet your new teacher.”

* * *

 

Jim laid his head on the counter in the book shop. After spending the past four days with Joanna 24-7, he thought he’d be glad to have the time alone but he actually missed her.

He drummed his fingers on the counter and let out a groan. He didn’t feel like reading any of the books and they were probably not going to get any traffic into the store.

 _Maybe it’s time to pick her up,_ Jim thought. He grabbed his communicator and checked the time. It had only been two and a half hours since he’d dropped her off. He groaned again.

“Bored,” He sighed. “Bored, bored, bored.”

Jim at up and looked back at the time on his communicator. He then scrolled to a new number in his communicator. Before he could talk himself out of it, he called the number.

* * *

 

Jim couldn’t help but smile as he watched the Vulcan professor enter the small bistro near Starfleet Academy. He stayed seated as Spock took a seat in front of him and place a satchel on the ground beside his chair. Jim enjoyed the sight of the form fitting black professor uniform on Spock.

“Jim, I was pleased that you called,” Spock spoke.

“Well Joanna is at school and I was bored,” Jim told him with a grin.

The almost smirk appeared on Spock’s lips. “I see. Was she excited to start school?”

“Yesterday—yes, today—not so much. She was a bit scared about making new friends. I reassured her she would make tons of friends, though, and off she went into her new class in her cowboy books and tutu.”

“She is a…interesting young girl. I believe she will have many friends.”

Jim chuckled. “Yeah, she’s something.”

“And you miss her.”

Jim nodded. “Thought I’d like having my time back to myself but I miss her. I guess this is how parents feel when they send their kids to school for the first time.” Jim let out a sigh. His heart hadn’t stopped hurting since he’d left the school.

“You are her foster parent now so of course you are missing her. It will get easier as she continues to go to school.”

“I know.” Jim smiled at Spock. “You’re good to talk to, Spock.”

“Thank you.” Spock then turned his in seat and leaned down to his satchel. When Spock righted himself, he placed two pamphlets on the table in front of Jim. “Starfleet is always looking for the best and brightest…”

“Oh my god,” Jim interrupted. “You actually brought me pamphlets.”

“I said I would.”

Jim shook his head and picked up the recruitment pamphlets. He looked them over before putting them to the side. “Gee thanks.”

“You are welcome. Would you like to discuss anything?”

“No,” Jim chuckled as a waiter came up to their table. Jim picked up the menu and ordered himself lunch then waited as Spock ordered as well.

The waiter took their menus then walked away to get their drinks and put in their orders. Jim smiled at Spock. Those chocolate brown eyes stared back at him.

“I hope I’m not taking you away from anything important,” Jim said. “Classes to teach and all that.”

“I am on my lunch break,” Spock replied. “I have two more classes after this and one simulation to oversee.”

“Fun.”

“What about you? No work today?”

“I’m on my lunch break too from the bookstore. I quit the bar.”

“Good. It was not a place you should work at while caring for Joanna.”

“I know. Didn’t pay shit anyway, but now I need to look for something else to cover bills and stuff.”

“May I offer a suggestion?”

“If its join Starfleet, I’ll punch you.”

Spock snorted. Actually snorted. Jim sat back in his seat and stared at the Vulcan with wide eyes.

“It is not to rejoin Starfleet,” Spock said. He stared back at Jim and cocked his head to the side. “Why are you looking at me in such a way?”

“You snorted. Vulcans don’t snort.”

“Perhaps not, but half-Vulcans do.”

Jim leaned forward in his chair and placed his elbows on the table. He rested his head on one of his hands and furrowed his brows together in concentration. “Half-Vulcan.”

“Yes. Do you have a problem with my being a hybrid?”

Jim smiled. “No. Based on those eyes of yours, you must be half-Human too, right?”

“My eyes?” Spock asked, a green tint appearing on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He leaned forward as well and placed an elbow on the table and his head in his hand, copying Jim.

“Yeah, they’re…expressive. Not void of emotion like other Vulcans I’ve met. They’re gorgeous to be honest.”

“Gorgeous?” Spock leaned closer. “My eyes are merely a shade of brown. A common eye color on Terra and Vulcan.”

“They are still gorgeous. Melted chocolate.” Jim leaned closer too. “I like chocolate.”

“I do not have an opinion on chocolate. I do have an opinion on sapphires.”

Jim’s smile widened. “Sapphires, huh? What’s your opinion on…”

“Please tell me this isn’t a date?” A loud voice asked, startling Jim and Spock. They sat back in their chairs and turned to find Uhura and Carol standing by their table in cadet reds.

“Spock, really?” Uhura asked. “Kirk?”

“Hey, I’m cute,” Jim defended himself. “And we’re not on a date.”

“No, we are not,” Spock agreed. “We are having lunch.”

“Yep, just lunch,” Jim nodded. “Although my plans to take him back to my place and ravage him have been thwarted now.”

Carol and Uhura rolled their eyes as Spock sent Jim a heated look. Jim winked at him.

“Well then if this isn’t a date, do you mind if we join you?” Uhura asked, already grabbing a chair and pulling it over. Carol did the same.

“By all means. The more the merrier,” Jim told them. “Foursomes are all the rage right now.”

“Kirk,” Uhura sighed, shaking her head at him. 

"Raquel." Jim sighed back. 

"Close."

"Really?"

"No," she said deadpanned as their waiter appeared again and placed Jim and Spock's beverages down. He also gave Uhura and Carol menus. 

Jim stuck his tongue out at Uhura before looking to Carol. “How are you?”

“Fine.”

“Have you heard from Bones?”

“I received a message from him yesterday." Her eyes looked sad. "He’s doing alright.”

Jim reached out and touched her hand comfortingly. “He’s a panicky mess, right?”

Carol nodded. “He’s hanging in there. It would’ve been nice if someone could’ve gone with him.” She gave Jim a pointed look at that.

Jim pulled his hand away, knowing that if he hadn’t left Starfleet he would with his bestie on the three-month placement. He felt a bump against his foot and looked to find Spock giving him a soft look.

 _Wish this was a date,_ Jim thought, bumping Spock’s foot back.

* * *

 

Joanna ran out of the front door of her new school and right into Jim’s arms. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too, JoJo.” Jim hugged her back tightly before letting go. “How was your first day? If you got sent to the principal, young lady…”

Joanna giggled and shook her head. “I didn’t get sent to the principal, Jim.”

“No food fights?”

“No.”

“New boyfriend?”

Joanna giggled more. “No!”

Jim laughed. “Well then what happened?”

“I made three friends!” Joanna held up three fingers to Jim.

“Three? That’s great. I told you you’d make friends. What are their names and do I need to run background checks on them?”

Joanna shook her head. “Delaney, Ismari, and Lenaris.”

“They sound really cool, JoJo.”

“They are.”

Jim chuckled. “What else happened today?”

Joanna took off her backpack and opened it up. She handed Jim a green folder. “This is my work folder. One side has stuff to stay home and the other side has stuff to be returned.”

Jim opened it up and found a few papers on the stay home side and a lot on the return side.

“You have to sign all of these.”

Jim blinked. “Great.” Jim put it back in her bookbag and zipped it up. “We have to go to the store now as I have remembered that we haven’t been eating so healthy and we need to start doing that.”

“Can you cook?”

Jim shrugged. “I think I can.”

“Well you said you could braid my hair and look how that turned out,” she told him.

 _Seriously, just like her father,_ Jim internally laughed before taking her hand and heading down the street.

* * *

 

“Can I wear my tutu again tomorrow?” Joanna asked as he followed Jim around in the grocery store. Jim looked to her as he pushed the cart.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you wore it today and you shouldn’t wear clothes todays in a row.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

Jim sighed. “Because I said so.”

Joanna gave him a look but nodded.

Jim stopped in the produce section and looked at the various options. He picked up cauliflower and showed it to Joanna. “Do you like this?”

“What is it?”

“Cauliflower.”

Joanna made a funny face and shook her head.

“Yeah, me too.” Jim tossed the cauliflower back on the pile then moved to the broccoli. He made a face and went to walk on but Joanna grabbed the shopping cart.

“I like the little trees.”

“Really?” Jim asked, surprised that a kid liked broccoli. He hated the stuff.

“Uh-huh.”

Jim grabbed some and put them in a bag then into the cart. “Broccoli it is. What other veggies do you like?”

Joanna got a quizzical look on her face then shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Well let’s look around and see what looks good.”

Jim pushed the cart around and let Joanna look at all the produce. She made faces at some that he didn’t like and smiled at the ones he really didn’t like. He put on a smile for her thought and put the items in the cart, figuring it was time for him to start eating healthier anyway. Of course, it would be Bones’ spawn that was making him eat right.

They left the produce and moved to the meat and seafood area. Jim grabbed some chicken breasts and then some steaks while Joanna made faces at the lobsters in the tank.

A ringing in his pocket pulled him out of his shopping mode. He pulled out his comm and smile seeing that is was Spock.

“Yo, Spock.”

There was a silence on the other end for a few moments before Spock responded with, “Yo, Jim.”

Jim laughed. “Don’t say that again. It doesn’t fit with you.”

“Indeed not.”

“Who are you talking to?” Joanna asked, suddenly appearing in front of him.

“Spock.”

She held her hand up. “I wanna say ‘hi’.”

“Spock, Joanna wants to say ‘hi’,” Jim told the Vulcan before handing over his comm.

“Hi, Mr. Spock.”

“Hello, Miss Joanna. Did you have a good day at school?”

“I did. I made three friends. Colored, read books, did math, ate lunch, played outside…”

“Joanna, you don’t have to tell him everything,” Jim told her, trying to take the comm from her.

She moved away from Jim. “He asked how was my day so I’m telling him.”

“But I need to talk to him.”

Joanna huffed then held the comm back to her ear. “Mr. Spock, I gotta go because Jim has to talk to you. I think he likes you.”

“Joanna!” Jim fussed, taking the comm from her. She laughed and ran back to the lobster tank. Jim breathed in then out a few times before putting the comm to his ear. “So, what’s up, Spock?”

“Earlier at lunch I mentioned that I had a suggestion for a job for you.”

“Oh. Oh, right. What’s the suggestion?”

“Starfleet is in need of tutors.”

“Pimping me out to your cadets, Spock?”

“I do not understand the word ‘pimping’, but I am going to say, I am not pimping you out. I reviewed your schoolwork and transcripts. You would be prefect to tutor the freshman cadets in mathematics, tactical training, military science…”

“Yeah, I aced a lot of classes. I don’t know if I’d be a good tutor. I certainly don’t feel up to coming back to the academy.”

“You can tutor off campus.”

Jim scratched the back of his head. “I dunno.”

“Starfleet will pay you a hundred credits per session.”

Jim blinked. “Well if you insist. I think I can fit some tutoring into my busy schedule. Off campus, of course.”

“Of course, I will contact the administrator in charge of tutoring services and inform them of your agreement.”

“Thanks, Spock.”

“You are welcome. I must go now. Please give my regards to Joanna.”

“I will. Bye, Spock.”

“Bye, Jim.”

Jim disconnected and put his comm back in his pocket. Tutoring. He could tutor some cadets. Especially for a hundred credits. He pushed the cart over to Joanna and tapped her on the shoulder.

“No lobsters. I don’t have it in me to kill one.”

“You kill them?” Joanna looked to Jim with wide eyes and a shocked expression.

“I…um…no. Just kidding. They’re…pets. But we’re not getting one. Let’s go look at cereal.”

“Okay.”

When they turned into the cereal aisle, they nearly ran their cart into another. Jim looked up and apologized only to find it was Carol.

Jim smiled at her and bumped her cart. “Hey, Carol. How’s it going?”

“Jim, twice in one day. Aren’t I lucky,” she said before noticing Joanna. “Hello, again.”

“Hello.”

“She speaks,” Carol chuckled.

“Yeah, I told her you have candy so hand it over or else she’ll cry.”

Carol rolled her eyes.

“I don’t want any candy,” Joanna said. “You’re pretty.”

Carol smiled. “Thank you. You are pretty, too. Love the batman shirt and tutu and cute boots.”

Joanna gave Carol a big smile. “Thank you. My name is Joanna.”

“My name is Carol.”

“Are you and Jim friends?”

Jim smiled sweetly at Carol. “Are we?”

Carol closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. She nodded. “Jim and I are friends.”

“I made new friends at school today.”

“That is wonderful.” Carol looked away from Joanna to Jim. “I was going to tell you earlier but forgot…Leonard will be allowed a live video chat next Tuesday. I know he’d want you there. If it fits your schedule.”

“I’ll be there. I actually just got a new job.”

“Oh really? I hope it’s not another dive bar.”

“No, I’m…”

“Spock is pimping Jim out,” Joanna interrupted with a big smile.

Carol’s eyes widened as she stared at Jim. Jim let out a nervous laugh and shook his head.

“No, that’s not…its…I’m not…tutoring. I’ll be tutoring. Not hook...no.”

“I see. Well, Joanna it was nice to see you again. Jim, always a pleasure. I have to get going now.” With that, Carol turned her cart and headed back down the aisle.

Jim groaned and looked to Joanna. “Must you repeat everything?”

Joanna gave him a sweet smile. “Yep.”

Jim knelt down and tickled her in retaliation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any readers at a Women's March today, be safe! :)


	5. Hair Braiding and Broccoli

Jim woke up early the next morning and studied up on videos on how to braid hair. He was a quick learner and figured he had it this time. He’d managed to watch ten videos before Joanna finally woke up. When she ready to have her hair done, Jim was ready.

As he braided her hair, he remembered all the videos he’d watched. He divided her light brain hair into three sections. He pulled the left section across the middle one, dropped it between the middle and right sections. He mentally patted his shoulder, thinking he was doing a good job.

The right section was pulled across the new middle section and dropped between the left and middle sections. Jim repeat this all the way down until it was time the ends. The used the pink tie Joanna had had and secured the braid. He then stood and stared at his work.

For some reason one part of the braid was longer than the other part.

“Sonofa…” Jim bit his tongue to keep from swearing. “I had it. I watched all those videos. How the heck did I mess up?”

Joanna moved from Jim and looked over her shoulder at the braid.

“I know its bad.”

“It is,” Joanna agreed. Jim undid the braid and started brushing her hair to get it neat again. “You know, Jim, some people just aren’t good at doing hair.”

Jim laughed. “Yeah, apparently. How about some simple pigtails?”

“Okay.”

As Jim started on the simply pigtails, Joanna said “You’re good at other stuff though.”

“Thank you, JoJo.”

“Like cooking. I didn’t get sick from the food you made last night.”

Jim shook his head. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

 

Jim dropped Joanna off at school then headed to the public library where he agreed to meet Spock earlier. He booked a private, quiet room and sat down with his PADD.

He wouldn’t start tutoring that day. Spock wanted to meet to give Jim a proposed schedule and to go over what the cadets needed help in. Jim like the idea of helping the cadets.

Jim tapped on his PADD’s screen, reviewing the hair videos. He couldn’t believe he sucked at braiding a five-year old’s hair.

_Where did I go wrong?_

“Considering a career as a beautician?”

Jim smiled then turned around to look at Spock standing in the doorway. “Maybe. Care to be my practice dummy?”

Spock stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. “My hair is not long enough to be braided unfortunately.”

“Perhaps not, but I could style the fuck out it.”

Spock cocked his head to the side as Jim put a hand over his face, embarrassed at what just came out of his mouth.

“That’s not…I…ugh, I have no filter sometimes,” Jim said. He then felt a small tug at the sleeve of his jacket. His hand went with the tug, sliding off his face. Spock was standing next to him. The Vulcan removed his hand from Jim’s jacket sleeve.

“I do not mind that you do not have a filter,” Spock told him softly.

Butterflies fluttered around in Jim’s stomach as Spock placed his satchel on the table and took a seat near him.

Jim closed the videos he had been watching and waited while Spock set up his own PADD and took out some papers.

“Joanna wanted her hair braided,” Jim said. “Apparently, I suck at it.”

“Will practice I am certain your hair braiding skills will improve,” Spock replied.

“Thanks.”

Spock nodded then turned on his PADD. “Shall we begin discussing a possible schedule for you?”

“You pimps and your schedules,” Jim teased.

Spock looked to Jim and arched a brow. “I am now aware of what a pimp is and no.”

Jim just laughed.

* * *

 

Jim stood and stretched after having sat in the library chair for over an hour. He closed his eyes as he cracked his back, twisted side to side, then put his hands way up in the air. When he opened his eyes he found Spock quickly looking away from him to put his items back in his satchel. There was a noticeable green tint to the tips of the Vulcan’s pointy ears. Jim glanced down at himself and saw that his t-shirt under his open jacket had ridden up slightly, showing a bit of his bare midriff. Jim grinned to himself.

_Naughty Vulcan—catching a peek, huh?_

Spock stood up and slung his satchel over his shoulder. “I believe today was productive, Mr. Kirk.”

“Indeed it was, Mr. Spock,” Jim replied. “I look forward to meeting my tutoring students soon.”

Spock looked to the door.

“If I’m keeping you from something…” Jim trailed off.

“I do have a meeting to attend in an hour back on campus.”

Jim picked up his PADD and the papers Spock had brought him. “I’ll walk you to the shuttle stop. I have to head that way to the bookstore anyway.”

“The book store you work at is in the opposite direction.”

 _Shit._ “Well…I…I am making a new lifestyle change which involves taking the longer way to places. When I’m walking that is and I am walking today.”

Spock raised one of his cute, slanted brows at Jim then nodded. “Logical.”

_Phew._

* * *

 

“How is Joanna fairing at her school?” Spock asked. “I know this is only her second day.”

“So far so good,” Jim replied. They were walking down the block towards the shuttle stop. Jim really did need to go the other way but he liked being in Spock’s company. “Haven’t been called by the principal yet.”

“Do you expect that call to come?”

“Not really. Joanna is a great kid.”

“Affirmative. She is lucky to have you as her foster parent. You are a competent parental figure.”

Jim ducked his head and snickered. “Why thank you, Spock.”

“You are welcome, Jim.”

“So why aren’t you and Uhura dating?” Jim mentally fussed at himself for blurting something like that out. He glanced over to Spock and saw that hint of a smile tugging at the corners on his mouth.

“She expressed a that she liked me in that fashion a year and a half ago.” Spock stopped walking and turned to Jim. Jim stopped and faced Spock. “I told her that I held her in the highest regard but my…feelings for her were merely of a deep friendship. Not romantic.”

“Well…that’s nice that you two can remain friends then.” _Ask him out, Jim. Ask him out!_ “You ever dated a human?” _Close but actually ask him out!_

Spock cocked his head to side. “One or twice.”

“Any of those male?”

“Perhaps.”

 _Ask him out!_ “I have to get to work now,” Jim said instead.

“As do I. Please give my regards to Joanna.”

“I will. Give my regards to…um…Uhura.”

Spock almost smiled again. “I shall. Good day, Jim.”

“Good day, Spock.” Jim smiled at him then, for some reason, patted Spock on his upper arm then turned and headed back in the right direction. _Give my regards to Uhura? Really Jim? Ugh, why can’t you be the smooth talker with him. You gotta be all awkward._ Jim shook his head.

* * *

 

Jim placed a plate in front of Joanna on the kitchen table before sitting down with his own plate.

“Night two of Jim cooking,” he said. “We have grilled chicken that I made with your dad’s coveted indoor griller thing.” Jim looked to Joanna. “I’m not allowed to use it so don’t tell him.”

“How could I?” she asked.

“You’re right,” Jim chuckled. “I can use it all I want then. So grilled chicken, corn on the cob, a small salad and…” Jim sighed. “Broccoli.”

“Yummy!”

“Bleh.”

Joanna giggled then picked up her utensils. She took a bit of the chicken and made a happy noise. “Its good.”

Jim took a bite of the chicken as well and nodded. “Damn, I’m getting good at this.”

“You are.”

Jim smiled at Joanna. “Thank you.”

Joanna and Jim continued to eat. They talked about Joanna’s new teacher and classmates, all the new things she is learning, and how picture day was next week.

“We’ll make sure your hair is nice.”

Joanna stared at Jim with wide eyes. “You’re not going to do it, are you?”

“I’ve learned how to be a decent cook. Don’t you think I’ll be able to learn how to do your…”

“No,” Joanna said flatly, interrupting Jim. “No. You are not good with my hair. Your hair is pretty but its boys hair, not girls hair.”

Jim blinked a few times, processing what the little girl said. Jim slowly nodded. “Right. Gotcha. I’m not a hairdresser.”

Joanna reached out and touched Jim’s hand. She patted him gently and smiled. Her eyes, identical to Bones’ stared into Jim’s. “Its okay, Jim. Not everyone is good at everything. I can’t read all that good yet or ride a bike.”

Jim put his hand over Joanna’s. He smiled softly back at her. She was the cutest kid he’d ever met. “Thank you, JoJo.”

“You are welcome.” Joanna pulled her hand away and grabbed her spoon. She scooped a big spoonful of broccoli onto Jim’s plate. “Eat up the little trees.”

Jim scrunched up his face in disgust and shook his head. He did not like the little trees and was a grown man now who didn’t have to eat broccoli. He grabbed his own spoon and started putting the broccoli back.

“I made it for you, sweetie. Adults don’t need broccoli. Little ones do so they can grow up big and strong.” Jim smiled brightly at Joanna but frowned when the girl narrowed her eyes in a way identical to how Bones would glare at Jim. Jim was tempted to cover his neck for fear of a hypo suddenly appearing and stabbing him.

Joanna grabbed her spoon again and shoveled an even bigger helping of the trees onto Jim’s plate. “You have to eat them too. Or else.”

He stared at her quizzically. Or else? What could the five-year-old do to him? Jim suddenly shuddered—remembering all those scary movies involving children. Jim swallowed. “No, JoJo, I don’t have to eat the broccoli. I made it so I don’t have to eat it. I am the adult here.”

“Eat the little trees, Jim or else.”

“Or else what?”

“I will call your mommy,” Joanna told him matter-of-factly.

Jim continued to stare at Joanna. “You are not going to call my mother.”

Joanna stood up from the dinner table and walked over to the kitchen counter. Jim watched as she stood up on her tiptoes and reached a little hand up and felt around for the communicator. A part of Jim knew she wouldn’t really call his mother but another part was screaming to go take the comm from her just in case. He slowly stood up as Joanna’s hand found the communicator. She settled back on her feet and turned towards Jim. She tapped at the comm’s screen.

“You can’t read all that well,” Jim told her. “You don’t know my mom’s number.”

Without looking up, Joanna said, “I know how to read mom and mommy.” And with that she pressed a button and held the comm up to her ear.

Jim froze a few feet from the girl. He watched Joanna smile as he heard a voice answer the comm.

“Are you Jim’s mommy?” Joanna asked. It must’ve been Winona as Joanna soon said, “Hello! Jim and I have eating dinner. He made it and its good, but Jim won’t eat the little trees.” Another pause as Jim assumed his mother was speaking. “The broccoli,” Joanna giggled. “I call them little trees.” Another pause. “Oh okay.” Joanna took the comm from her ear and held it out to Jim. “Your mommy wants to talk to you.”

Jim slowly unfroze and took the comm. He closed his eyes and quickly counted to ten before holding the comm to his ear. “Hi, mom.”


	6. Butts

“Hello, Jim. Why is a little girl calling me about you not eating broccoli?” Winona asked. “Is there something you should tell me?”

Jim huffed. “She’s not mine. I wouldn’t keep something like that from you. I’m just babysitting for a friend. I made us dinner…there’s broccoli.”

His mother laughed on the other end of the line. “You have never been a good eater. So fussy and picky about vegetables and fruits. Even before you went to Ta—”

Jim quickly said, “well I have allergies” to keep his mother from finishing that sentence.

“Not to broccoli.”

Jim groaned. “I’m twenty-four years old. I shouldn’t have to eat broccoli.”

“That little girl says otherwise and I think you should listen to her and me. Eat your broccoli.”

“I don’t want to.” Jim pouted even though his mother couldn’t see. He was an adult dammit.

“Don’t make me come there and force feed you.”

Jim burst out laughing. “You are not going to do that.”

“No I wouldn’t, but I could. Just appease the girl…”

“Joanna.”

“Joanna. Appease her and eat the broccoli. Yes, you are the adult and should set a good example. Wouldn’t your friend like to hear you set a good example for their daughter?”

Jim muttered a response.

“James Tiberius.”

“I guess.” Jim walked back over to the table, grabbed a piece of broccoli and popped it into his mouth. He kept from gagging as he quickly chewed then swallowed. “I ate a piece.”

“Good for you, baby!”

“Thanks, mom.”

“Have fun with the babysitting. Finish your plate and call me more than once a month.”

“I will. Love ya, mom.”

“Love you, too.”

Jim disconnected and tossed his comm on the table top. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at Joanna. “You called my mommy.”

“I did.” Joanna nodded with a big smile on her face.

“How about it I call your…” Jim trailed off, realizing that she didn’t have a mommy anymore.

Joanna’s face fell. Jim went to her as she started sniffling.

“Hey, I didn’t mean that. I put my foot in my mouth a lot of times and say shit I shouldn’t.” He dropepd to his knees before her chair and touched her check as her eyes watered.

“My mommy died.”

“I know, sweetie, I know. I am so, so sorry she did. She loved you so much.”

Joanna nodded and sniffled.

“My dad died when I was a baby.” Jim told her softly.

“Do you miss him?” she asked.

Jim wiped away her tears. “I never met him, but yeah I miss him.”

Joanna slid out of her chair and wrapped her arms around Jim’s neck, hugging him tightly. Jim hugged her and gently rubbed her back.

“I want my daddy,” Joanna said.

“I want him too, but he’s doing something really, really important right now.”

Joanna pulled back and stared at Jim. “What’s he doing?”

Jim sat down better on the kitchen floor and pulled her into his lap. “He’s in Starfleet.”

“Mommy said he’s a doctor.”

“He is. He is a doctor and in Starfleet. Right now he’s off planet on this big starship learning all sorts of stuff so that when he gets back he can make a better life for himself and for you.”

Joanna rubbed a hand to one of her watery eyes. “Does he know about me?”

Jim shook his head. “Not yet. He needs to focus on his training on the ship. If I told him about you then he’d freak out.”

“Freak out?”

Jim smiled. “Your dad is scared of space.”

Joanna’s expression turned cutely quizzical. “He’s scared of space?”

“Yep.”

“Then why’s he up in space on a ship?”

“Because he’s conquering his fears. He’s keeping himself calm to get through all training…”

“And if he knows about me he’ll freak out and ruin his life and mine and then we’ll be homeless.”

Jim blinked. “Well I didn’t say all that, but…sure. We’ll keep it a secret right now.”

“I can keep it a secret.” Joanna sniffled again, but didn’t look like she was about to cry.

Jim kissed Joanna on the forehead. “Let’s finish dinner, eat some ice-cream then I’ll show you some pictures of your dad.”

“Okay. Can I write him a letter too?”

“Yeah. How about me make a vlog for him.”

Joanna cocked her head to the side. “Vlog?”

“A video message. We can make video messages for him so when he gets back he’ll know all about you.”

Joanna lit up. “Yes! Let’s do that! I’ll get your PADD.” Joanna quickly stood up and headed for the device.

“After dinner!” Jim called after her.

* * *

 

A few days later, Jim stood a block away from Starfleet Academy campus. He had a baseball hat on and shades to keep people from recognizing him once he was on the campus. He was not up for running into anyone and having them question him about why he left, is he back, what’s he been up to. There was also a certain someone he definitely did not want to run into. 

Jim shook his head, took a deep breath and released it, then started walking.

He kept his head down as he made his made through the throngs of cadets coming and going to classes and simulations.

 _Just get to the communications lab, just get to the communications lab,_ Jim kept chanting in his head.

He bounded up the steps of the building and made it inside. He took off his glasses and started down the hall, finding Carol standing outside the communication lab.

“Nice hat,” she said.

Jim took it off and ran a hand through his hair. “Thanks.”

“The computer is already up and Leonard should connect soon. You can chat with him first in private.”

“That’s sweet of you.” Jim then grinned. “You just want extra time when I’m done to do the cyber nasty right?”

Carol rolled her eyes. “Asshole.”

Jim chuckled. “I’m right, aren’t I.”

“Just go into the lab and talk to your only friend.”

“Someone is mean when they aren’t getting lucky,” Jim teased. “Can I ask you something?”

“No.”

“It has nothing to do with Bones or naked stuff.”

Carol eyed him then nodded. “What’s the question?”

“Joanna has a picture day next week. I suck at braiding her hair and she doesn’t want it cut like mine. Could you come with us to the salon when we get her hair done and maybe stop by the morning of picture day to make sure I don’t screw up her hair?”

“Why can’t her parents do all that?”

Jim blinked. “Um…well…I’m sort of her babysitter slash nanny. Her parents are really busy with work and stuff.”

“Oh. That’s nice of you to help out like that then. Sure, I’ll help. Let me know when and I’ll fit it into my schedule.”

“Thanks.” Jim smiled at her. “Another question. Are you going to put on a little show for Bones? I think they monitor…ouch!” He yelped when Carol pinched his arm. He stuck his tongue out at her and rubbed his arm before entering the room and shutting the door. He sat down and tapped at the computer screen and soon his bestie was on screen.

“Bones!”

“Jim, it’s so great to see your face,” Bones sighed. “Its been hell.”

“No it hasn’t, you’re just a grumpy gus.”

“We had an away mission yesterday. I was up to my eyeballs in injured crewmembers.”

“But did anyone die?” Jim asked.

Bones blinked then shook his head. “No.”

“And has the ship gotten a tiny crack in the hull?”

“No.”

“Then that’s not hell. And I bet you’re learning a lot.”

Bones shrugged and leaned back in his chair. “I suppose.”

Jim smiled. “So everything is going smoothly?”

“I suppose,” Bones mumbled again.

“I love you, Bonesy. And I miss you.”

“I miss you too. Carol more, but you’re in the top three.”

“Top three?” Jim asked, raising a brow. “I better be number two.”

“No, my bed is number two. You’re number three.”

“And to think I’m watching Jo…” Jim trailed off. “

“What? Watching…Jo? What the hell are you talking about.”

“Nothing, nothing. I just…I was trying to say,” Jim paused, hundreds of lies and spins filtering into this head. He hated lying to his friend. Instead he chose to say, “I’d do anything for you, you know that right?”

Bones sat up in his chair and eyed him. “Yes. Why? What did you do?”

“It’s just a saying, Bones. I’ve been making some changes in my life. For the better and it’s because of you.”

“Again, what did you do?”

“I love you.”

“Love ya, too but what…”

“I didn’t do anything. Some things have happened but that are good. Don’t worry. When you get back you’re going to be so happy. Unbelievably happy. Trust me.”

Bones continued to stare before shrugging. “As long as I come back and find you and the apartment still in one piece, I’ll let this weirdness go for right now.”

“It’s not weird.”

“You are being weird.”

“No, this is me being weird.” Jim stood up and undid his trousers before turning around. Bones started loudly fussing at him as he grinned and dropped the back of his pants enough to moon his friend.

“Dammit, Jim!”

The room’s door slid open. “Okay, the is going on…Jim!” Carol shouted.

Jim laughed as he quickly pulled his pants up and fastened them. “What? Mine’s nicer than yours.”

“No its not,” Carol said. She then looked past Jim to Bones. “Right?”

Bones opened his mouth and closed it a few times.

“Leonard.”

“Well…yes, yours is nice. Jim’s is nice too. Bigger but still…”

“Jim, get out,” Carol interrupted, still staring at her fiancé.

“Roger that. Me and my nice, big booty are out of here.” Jim quickly moved past Carol and out the door. It slid closed behind him. He stayed for a few seconds, having a small laugh at hearing the couple argue about Jim’s posterior compared to Carol’s.

He headed back towards the exit, ready to put his hat and shades on. He was almost to the lobby when he stopped, seeing Pike standing there.

_Seriously?_

Jim slowly continued walking. He put his head down, hoping Pike would ignore him.

He didn’t.

Pike stood in front of him, blocking his path. Jim huffed and stopped, lifting his head to meet Pike’s eyes. “Yes?”

“This is a pleasant surprise to see you here, Jim.”

“You knew I’d be here,” Jim said blankly.

“Yes, I did.” Pike smiled. “How you doing, kid?”

“Just peachy. I would love to stay and chat more but…”

“You have tutoring.”

“Yes, but I also don’t want to stay and chat more.”

Pike’s smile dropped into a slight frown. He stepped closer to Jim. “Jim, did I do something? Is that why you left? Because if I…”

“No, Pike, it wasn’t you.”

Pike sighed and looked down at the ground for a moment. He shook his head then looked back to Jim. “I wish you would tell me, Jim. I know there is something I could do to help or…”

“Pike, I’m fine. Never been better. I just…”

“Christopher! There you are,” a familiar voice boomed from a distance behind Jim. Jim went really still as he heard footsteps grow closer.

Pike looked behind Jim and smiled. “Admiral Tierney.”

“I’ve been looking for you.” Tierney said, now standing next to Jim who had turned his head and body slightly away from him. “Marcus and Barnett need you for a meeting in an hour and you seem to have misplaced your comm.”

“I just stepped out of my office for a moment to speak to…”

“I gotta go,” Jim said before stepping away.

“Jim,” Pike tried but Tierney spoke over him.

“Kirk, is that you?” Jim’s skin crawled hearing his name come out of the admiral’s mouth.

He paused and glanced back to captain and admiral, not really looking at either man. “Admiral.”

“Looking good, Mr. Kirk. Seems dropping out hasn’t done you any harm.”

Jim clenched his fist. “Not at all, Sir. I have to go.” Before Pike or Tierney could stop him, Jim nearly sprint out of the building. He slapped his hat and shades on and bolted off campus, only stopping when he made it to a railing by the water front. He grabbed the cold metal and leaned over the railing a bit as he felt queasy. His heart racing in his chest.

He breathed in and out slowly for several moments before his heart calmed down and his stomach didn’t feel like it would expel its contents. He closed his eyes and let the breeze from the water front wash over him.

Going back to campus was not in the cards for him for the foreseeable future. He ran into the only person that he absolutely did not want to see. He could have handle other people—Sulu, Finnegan, even Mitchell, but Admiral Tierney? No.

Jim tightened his grip on the railing then released it. He straightened up then turned and headed to the public library.

* * *

 

“Jim, watch!” Joanna shouted.

Jim looked to the little girl and smiled brightly as she dangled upside down on the monkey bars. “Cool, but if you fall, I’m not saving you.”

“You have to!”

“Nu-uh.”

“Yuh-huh!”

Jim laughed.

Joanna righted herself on the bars and continued on until she made it to the end then climbed down. “Ta-da!”

Jim clapped. “Very impressive.”

“I know.” Joanna ran the jungle gym and climbed onto it and up to the top of the slide. Jim watched her then heard his comm chiming in his pocket. He fished it out and answered without looking.

“Yo.”

“Yo ho,” Sulu replied.

“What’s up, Hikaru?”

“Ben and I are taking Demora to the movie in the park this evening. They’re showing _Beauty and the Beast_. Care to join us?”

“One sec.” Jim put the comm down and yelled for Joanna.

“What?” Joanna yelled back after sliding down the slide.

“Want to see a movie tonight?”

“Yes!”

Jim held the comm back to his ear. “We’re in.”

“Great. I’ll message you the details and see you later.”

Jim agreed and ended the call as Joanna came running back to him.

“What movie?” she asked, taking Jim’s hand.

Jim walked with her down the path, through the small park they were in. It was a beautiful autumn day in the city. The temperature was warm with a nice breeze. Jim loved these days and ever since moving to San Francisco, he always found time to spend hours outside.

“ _Beauty and the Beast_ ,” he told her.

“Oh yay! I love that movie.” Joanna looked up at him. “Do you like it?”

“I do. Great story and songs.”

“We should invite Mr. Spock.”

Jim shook his head. “No.”

“But I haven’t seen or heard from him in weeks, Jim.”

“Its been two weeks.” _Two weeks since I started tutoring and two weeks since Starfleet._ Jim repressed a shudder at the latter thought.

“I like spending time with people, Jim.”

Jim stopped and looked down at the little girl. “You go to school, spend time with me, and you got a whole afternoon shopping with Carol last week. And a new haircut.”

Joanna touched her light brown, now shoulder length, hair. “I like Carol. She’s nice.”

 _And she’ll be your new mom soon._ “Yeah, she is.”

“But I like Mr. Spock better.”

Jim sighed. “JoJo.”

“Ask him to come to the movies tonight.”

“I’m not going to bother him. He’s probably at home doing important stuff for Starfleet.” _You do want to see him, though._

“No, he isn’t,” Joanna told him with a big smile.

Jim put his hands on his hips. “And how do you know that?”

Joanna pointed behind Jim. “He’s over there with his butt in the air.”

Jim turned. Spock was in the distance on a mat in a yoga position that had him with his butt in the air. Jim bit his bottom lip, admiring the Vulcan’s form. His broad shoulders in the tight black long sleeve shirt, the pants, and of course his nice derriere. Jim didn’t realize how long he was staring until Joanna tugged at his arm.

“Jim, you have a funny look on your face.”

“No I don’t.” _Enough oogling the hot Vulcan._

“I’m going to go talk to him.”

Jim nodded then realized what she said. “Wait, what?”

Joanna took off running towards Spock before Jim could stop her. He took off after her but she managed to get to Spock before Jim could stop her.

“Mr. Spock, Mr. Spock, Mr. Spock!” Joanna chanted happily.

Spock straightened out of the yoga position and looked down at the girl. “Miss Joanna.” Warm brown eyes rose and met bright blue ones. “Jim. What a pleasure to see you both.”

Jim smiled and nodded.

“What were you doing with your butt in the air, Mr. Spock?” Joanna asked.

“Vulcan mating ritual?” Jim added.

“No,” Spock told Jim before looking down to Joanna. “I was practicing yoga. The position is called Prasarita Padottanasana.”

Joanna blinked. “That’s a funny name.”

“Indeed.”

“Do you always practice yoga in the park…in form fitting clothes?” Jim asked, his eyes looking over Spock’s black pants and long sleeved black shirt.

“The weather outside today was agreeable to complete my exercises. My outfit is of a flexible fabric that aids in my exercises.”

“Right right.”

Joanna looked between them before poking Spock in the stomach. “Mr. Spock, do you want to come with us to see a movie?”

“Thank you for inviting me, but I do not believe I will be able to. I have work to complete.”

Joanna nodded but then turned to Jim and pouted cutely. Jim internally sighed then pulled Joanna away from Spock a few feet. He whispered into her ear then gently pushed her back over to where Spock stood with a raised brow.

“Please, Mr. Spock. If you d-d-don’t come with us., t-t-then I’ll d-d-develop a s-s-stutter.”

Spock’s other brow when up. He flicked his gaze to Jim who merely smiled and shrugged. He looked back down to Joanna. “That is not possible.”

“I-i-it is p-p-p-possible.” Joanna pouted up at Spock.

Spock looked back to Jim. Jim grinned for a moment before he knelt down behind Joanna and rested his head on her little shoulder. They both pouted cutely up at Spock.

“P-p-please, Spock,” Jim said.

Spock blinked a few times then closed his eyes. He opened them after a moment. “What time is the movie?”


	7. A Tale as Old as Time

Jim waved at Ben and Sulu as he and Joanna walked over to where they were sitting with Demora. Jim had a blanket under one arm while Joanna carried a little bag of snacks.

“Hello there,” Jim greet them. He spread out the blanket next to the Sulu’s then introduced Joanna to Ben. “Ben, Joanna—Joanna, Ben.”

“Hello, Joanna,” Ben greeted her.

“Hello. Its nice to meet you,” Joanna smiled then curtsied. She placed the bag of snacks down then saw a park performer making balloon animals for a group of kids. She grabbed Jim’s arm and tugged. “Jim, Jim, Jim!”

“I see, I see, I see,” Jim replied. “Go over, but stay in my sight.”

Joanna yelled out a ‘yay’ then ran over to the performer. Jim sighed and sat down on the blanket. He watched her for a few moments before feeling someone staring at him. He looked to the side and found Ben giving him a knowing look.

“What?” Jim asked.

Ben continued to stare. Jim blinked a few times then looked past Ben to Sulu who was doing his best not to look at Jim as he played with Demora. It took Jim a few moments before a light bulb went off.

“Hikaru, you told him!”

Sulu sighed and finally looked to his friend. “I had to. He’s my husband.”

Jim groaned and shook his head.

“Your secret is safe with me, Jim,” Ben told him. “But as a lawyer, I must say…”

“Please don’t,” Jim asked. “I completely understand what I’m doing it wrong but its best for right now.”

Ben nodded. “Just as long as you understand. Don’t tell me anymore or else I won’t be able to competently defend you when this all hits the fan.”

Jim laughed. “Thanks, Ben.”

“She is a cutie,” Ben said. “I see the resemblance with Leonard.”

“Its not just her appearance—her attitude is all Bones, too.”

“Of course it is.” Ben and Sulu started chuckling as Joanna came running back. She had a purple and pink balloon crown on her head and another one in her hand.

“I got one for the baby,” she told them, holding the crown out to Demora.

Demora made a happy noise as Sulu took the balloon crown and placed it on her head. “Thank you, Joanna.”

“You’re welcome.”

“That was very sweet of you, JoJo,” Jim told her.

Joanna plopped down next to Jim. “I know. The balloon man said you owe him 15 credits now.”

Jim gawked at her then looked to the who was balloon man standing several feet away in a crowd of kids eyeing Jim. Jim shook his head then stood and went to pay him.

* * *

 

“When does the movie start?” Joanna asked. She was sitting on Ben and Sulu’s blanket playing with a toy with Demora.

“Soon,” Jim told her. “The sun is almost completely set and then they will start projecting the movie.”

“A tale as old as time,” Sulu said in a sing-song way.

Jim smiled. “One of my favorite Disney movies.” Jim then paused and asked, “Wait. Is this the animated one or that live action one?”

“Animated. I like that one a whole lot better.”

“Me too. Angela Lansbury all the way.”

“What are you two talking about?” Joanna questioned. “And when is Mr. Spock going to be here.”

Sulu looked to Jim and smiled. “Spock is coming?”

“We saw him in the park and Joanna insisted on inviting him here.”

“Jim likes Spock,” Joanna said with a big grin.

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t.”

“No, you don’t what?” A voice asked from nearby.

Jim stiffened in his seat as Joanna giggled and Sulu snickered. Ben looked amused. He stood up and greeted Spock.

“Mr. Spock, is nice to see you again.”

“Likewise, Mr. Sulu.”

“Ben, please. And this is Demora." Ben nodded down to the infant sitting on the blanket. Demora looked up at Spock then giggled sweetly. 

"Hello, Demora."

Jim slowly turned in his spot and looked up to the Vulcan. “Hey, Spock.” Spock had changed out of his workout attire from earlier and now had on dark jeans and a deep purple sweater. He looked good. Damn good.

“Spock!” Joanna yelled, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Spock’s waist in a big hug.

Spock looked momentarily uncomfortable before patting the girl on the back. “Hello, Miss Joanna.”

“I’m glad you are here.”

“As am I.”

“Jim is really really glad you’re here. He likes you, you know.”

“Joanna,” Jim fussed. His face turned bright red. Spock gave him a look that Jim couldn’t read.

Joanna stopped hugging the Vulcan and grabbed Spock’s hand and made him sit on Jim’s blanket.

“Joanna, behave,” Jim said. “Don’t manhandle Spock.”

“I’m not a man, I’m a lady,” Joanna told him.

“It is quite alright, Jim,” Spock assured him. He settled in his spot next to Joanna. “I would have brought a blanket if I had known one was needed.”

“Sharing is caring. You can sit here,” Joanna said.

“What she said, Spock. Plenty of room,” Jim agreed.

“Thank you.”

Jim nodded and smiled at Spock before glancing away over to Ben and Sulu. He blinked at the sly looks they were giving him.

“What?” he hissed.

“Nothing,” Ben told him.

Sulu merely shrugged before humming a tune that sounded an awful lot like ‘Jim and Spock sitting in the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.’

Jim shook his head. _I need new friends. And to kiss Spock. Shut up, Jim._

“Jim, can we get some popcorn?” Joanna asked as the movie started playing on the big screen.

“Not for 15 credits. That’s why we brought snacks.” Jim pulled over the bag they brought and took out a small bag of popcorn he’d made at home. “Here you go little miss.” He handed her the back then looked to Spock. “Want any snacks?”

“No thank you, Jim.”

“Do you like my crown?” Joanna asked the Vulcan.

Spock eyed the balloon crown on the girl's head. “I do.”

“Would you like one?”

“I do not…”

“I’ll get you one!” Joanna jumped up and ran to where the balloon artist was standing before Jim could grab her.

“Credits, Joanna…” Jim sighed.

“I will see to her, Jim.” Spock stood up and started towards her.

“Thank you,” Jim called after him.

“Jim and Spock, sitting in...” Sulu tried but Jim reached over and pushed the Japanese man off his blanket. “Ben, he pushed me.”

“Good.” Ben shrugged and pulled Demora into his lap. 

“Ben!”

Jim laughed at the couple and focused on the movie.

* * *

 

Joanna hadn’t gotten Spock a crown. Instead she made Jim get a crown, which he was now wearing and being called Princess Jim by Sulu. Spock got a balloon sword as he was a prince, Joanna had stated.

She had calmed down after that and sat in Jim’s lap while the movie played and they watched. Spock sat next to Jim quite close. So close that anytime Jim moved slightly, he would end up touching Spock’s side.

Joanna wasn’t a heavy child, but her presence in Jim’s lap was starting to be a bit uncomfortable. He moved to one a side to ease his discomfort and knocked shoulders with Spock.

“Sorry,” Jim told him. “Again.”

“It is alright, Jim. I do not mind.”

“I’m still sorry, though.”

“Illogical.”

“I am an illogical guy, Spock.”

“Indeed you are.”

“Shhh,” Sulu fussed at them. “Beast is inviting Belle to eat.”

“And she’ll say no and then…”

“Shhh, Jim!” Joanna fussed this time.

Jim shut up and shook his head.

Joanna turned her head and looked to Spock. She whispered, “Do you like the movie?”

“It is interesting,” Spock replied.

Joanna noticed Spock’s sweater sleeve had ridden up slightly on his arm. “Mr. Spock, you are hairy.”

Spock nodded and pulled down his sleeve. “I am.”

“Like the Beast.”

“I suppose,” Spock agreed with a hint of a smile.

“And Jim is Belle,” they heard Sulu say.

“No, I am not…” Jim tried but Joanna perked up in his lap and spoke over him. “Yes! Jim is Belle and Spock is the Beast.”

“No,” Jim sighed. Joanna crawled out of Jim’s lap and sat down next to Sulu, Ben, and Demora.

“Jim’s hair isn’t brown though but he is pretty like Belle,” Joanna continued.

Jim leaned over to her and gently tickled her side. “Little Miss JoJo, be quiet and watch the movie.”

“Oh alright, Mr. Belle,” Joanna giggled before quieting down.

Jim mouthed over her head to Sulu, “I blame you.” Then sat back in his seat, bumping against Spock again. “Sor…”

“Do not apologize again, Jim. It is alright.”

Jim tried not to blush as he nodded. He placed his right hand down next to his side on the blanket.

As Mrs. Potts began singing ‘tale as old as time’ Jim felt Spock shift in his seat next to him. Jim kept his eyes on the screen and nearly jumped when he felt something touch his hand. He glanced down and saw Spock’s finger and ring finger were resting gently on top of his own pinky and right ring finger.

 _Was this on accident?_ Jim wondered. On purpose? Jim moved his fingers a bit and soon crooked his pinky with Spock’s, thinking Spock would move his hand away. Jim smiled as Spock instead scooted an inch closer.

 _Not an accident,_ Jim thought.

They kept their pinkies together until the end of the movie.

* * *

 

“This seems familiar,” Jim said a few hours later as Spock carried Joanna back to the apartment.

“It does. I believe it was three point four weeks ago the last time I carried her.”

Jim had the bag of leftover snacks in his hand and the blanket curled up under his other arm. “Thanks for helping with her and buying the balloon stuff.” Jim still wore his crown. Joanna had given hers to another child at the park. Spock’s sword was in her hand as she slept draped over Spock’s shoulder.

“It was no problem.” Spock looked to Jim. “She is a sweet child.”

“She has her moments. Did you enjoy the movie?”

“I did. This was not my first time seeing it, but I enjoyed the atmosphere of viewing it in a park.”

“Yeah, the park is nice. When did you see the movie before?”

“As my mother is human, she wished for me to experience what she called ‘rights of passage’ for humans. Seeing every Disney movie made was one of the rights.”

“Oh god. I can just imagine you as a little grumpy faced toddler watching Disney movies. How cute? What movie is your favorite?”

“It is illogical to have a favorite.”

“Yeah, you’re right. They are all great.” Jim chuckled.

Spock’s brown eyes twinkled. “That was not what I meant, Jim.”

“It is,” Jim replied. They soon reached the apartment building and Jim led Spock in and up to his apartment. Spock entered and headed for Joanna’s room. Jim dropped the blanket on the sofa, along with the bag of snacks, then followed after Spock. He smiled, finding the Vulcan having difficulty getting Joanna to release him.

“JoJo, its time for bed. You can’t use Spock as a teddy bear,” Jim told her. He walked over and gently coaxed her into released Spock. She made a whiny noise and sat down on her bed. She looked tired and worn out. “Can you put your pjs on by yourself or do you need help?”

“Help,” she said weakly, holding her hands out to Jim.

Jim looked to Spock then nodded to the door. “Give us a moment, please.”

“Of course.” Spock stepped outside and Jim quickly helped Joanna into her pajamas. He called Spock back into the room as he was tucking the yawning girl into her bed.

“Want me to read you a story?” Jim asked her, sitting on the edge of the bed. Spock stood at the foot and watched them.

“No,” Joanna said sleepily. “Tell me a story.”

“Well what book would you like?”

“No, you make it up.” Joanna pointed to Spock. “Tell me a story.”

Jim looked to Spock and saw the Vulcan blink a few times then opened his mouth and close it.

“JoJo, I don’t think Spock knows any stories.”

“Once upon a time there was a princess…” Spock began to Jim’s amazement. “She was the fairest in…”

“No, a prince,” Joanna interrupted. “A story about a prince.”

“Of course.” Spock stepped closer and sat on the other side of the bed on the edge. “Once upon a time there was a prince. He was the fairest in all the land. He was…”

“Did he have pretty blue eyes?” Joanna asked.

Jim ducked his head and shut his eyes in embarrassment.

“Of course. Eyes like sapphires and hair like the sun.” Jim looked up and opened his eyes. Spock's gaze darted from him to Joanna. Spock continued. “He was also very brave and smart. A neighboring kingdom, that was not all that friendly with the Prince's, attacked one day. The Prince was the first to lead his people to battle.”

“Did he get hurt?” Joanna asked.

“A few scrapes, nothing serious.”

“Good.”

“Near the end of the long battle a ferocious dragon suddenly appeared and swooped down from the sky and took the fair prince away.”

“Oh no,” Jim said, getting into the story.

“The neighboring kingdom and the prince’s kingdom were quite displeased by this. The dragon had been terrorizing both of them and now had taken someone so loved by many, even those in the neighboring kingdom liked the fair prince. The kingdoms decided to form an alliance to save the prince.”

“The other kingdom sent their bravest knight, right?” Joanna asked.

“Of course. He had been away when the battle started with the prince’s kingdom and was not happy that his own people went to battle. He did not believe in fighting with neighbors.”

“That’s good.”

“So the knight was selected to rescue the prince. He fought his way through the dragon’s swamp lands until he reached the mountainous lair of the dragon. The knight fought the dragon for two days and two nights but the dragon got the upper hand and had him pinned.”

“No,” Joanna and Jim said.

“But because the dragon was focused on the knight, he forgot about the prince. The prince sneaked away from where the dragon had been keeping him and saw the battle taking place. He hoped that the knight would win but when he saw the dragon get the upper hand, the fair prince quickly came up with a plan. When the moment presented itself…when the dragon’s guard was down about to kill the knight, the prince attacked.”

“Did he kill the dragon? Is the knight alright?” Joanna asked.

“The fair prince did kill the dragon, saving the knight that had come to save him.”

“And the knight was actually a prince from the neighboring kingdom in disguise,” Joanna added.

Spock almost smiled. “He was.”

“And he and the fair prince fell in love at first sight?”

“Joanna,” Jim said. “Its Spock’s story.”

Spock leaned close to Joanna. “They did. They married and joined their kingdoms together into a glorious kingdom that no other kingdoms or dragons dared to attack.”

“Did they have lots of babies?”

Jim put his hand over his face and shook his head.

“They did have many children. The fair prince was quite fertile.”

“Really, Spock?” Jim asked, moving his hand down.

“The knight should kiss the prince,” Joanna said with a smile.

“Jo…” Jim looked to the little girl and tried but warm lips pressed against his, silencing him. It lasted a second or two and then Spock’s lips left Jim’s. Jim sat stunned as Spock told Joanna it was time for bed and kissed her forehead. Spock then stood, came around the bed, and gently coaxed Jim out of the room, closing the door behind them.

“You…you just kissed me,” Jim finally found his voice.

Spock nodded. “Affirmative.”

“You didn’t have to just because Joanna said to.”

“I am aware, but I wanted to kiss you.”

Jim felt like he was nearly swept off his feet by that comment. Spock was something.

“You…you wanted to kiss me?” Jim asked slowly.

Spock took a step closer to Jim and nodded again. “I did and still wish to kiss you.”

“Oh.”

“But I will wait.”

Jim frowned. “Why?”

Spock cocked his head to the side and offered him that hint of a smile Jim was starting to love. “Will you accompany me on a date?”

Jim blinked a few times. “You’re asking me out?”

“I am.”

“Oh.”

“Oh? I thought the proper response to such a question was either ‘yes’ or ‘no’? Not oh.”

Jim finally came back to himself and huffed out a light laugh. “That is how its supposed to go, yes.”

“Then your answer?”

“My answer is…”

“Yes!” Joanna yelled through the door.


	8. Date Night

Jim held his cards and stared down the little girl sitting across from him. Joanna kept a good poker face as she stared back. Jim took a card from his hand and placed it down before grabbing a card from the deck. He smiled slightly at his new hand.

Joanna put three cards in her hand down and grabbed up three from the deck. Jim grabbed a handful of pretzels and tossed it into the pile in the middle of the table.

“I raise.”

Joanna nodded then pushed all her pretzels into the pile. “All in.”

“You’ve got nothing, little girl,” Jim told her. He laid down his hand showing three 8s and two jacks. “Full house. Beat that.”

Joanna smile then laid down her hand. “I win.”

Jim blinked and looked at her cards. “You have nothing.”

“Yes I do. I have an ace, a 6, a king, a 9, and a 4. Some are red and some are black. I win.”

Jim slapped a hand to his face as Joanna scooped up the pile of pretzels. “JoJo, that’s not how I taught you to play.”

“But I win,” Joanna grinned.

Jim huffed then nodded. “Yeah, yeah, you win.”

There was a knock at the door a moment later. Jim stood and went to the door, opening it and smiling at Sulu, Ben, and Demora. He motioned for them to enter the apartment then shut the door behind them.

“Thank you for babysitting tonight,” Jim said.

“No problem,” Sulu replied.

“I don’t need to be babysitted, Jim,” Joanna appeared and fussed with a grumpy face. “I’m not a baby.”

Jim turned to her and tried to think of a response but Ben beat him to it. Ben handed Demora to Sulu then knelt down before Joanna.

“I know you don’t need a babysitter, Joanna, but Demora does.”

Joanna looked to the baby then back to Ben. “She does?”

“Yes she does. Jim thought you’d like to help watch her while we hang out here. How does that sound?”

Joanna smiled. “I get to help babysit her?”

Ben nodded.

“I’d like that. Okay!” Joanna exclaimed. “I’m a good helper.”

“That you are,” Jim agreed.

* * *

 

“So where is Spock taking you?” Sulu asked. He was sitting on Jim’s bed while the blonde looked through his closet for something to wear.

“I picked the place. Some vegan restaurant that has good reviews.” Jim looked at a paisley shirt then frowned and continued riffling through his options.

“Vegan?”

Jim grabbed a button up shirt and turned to Sulu. “Yeah, Vulcans are vegans, right? What do you think of this shirt?”

Sulu stared at him then smiled. “Sure, vegans. And no to that shirt. Leave your proclivity for plaid for Spock to discover later.”

“It’s a nice shirt, though.”

“No.”

Jim frowned then put the shirt back in the closet. Sulu stood and went to help him find a shirt.

“I think someone is nervous about their first date,” Sulu commented.

“I’m not nervous. It’s just a date.”

“With someone you like like.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Hikaru.”

“How about this shirt?” Sulu pulled the shirt out of the closet and held it up to Jim. “Looks good.”

Jim glanced down at the shirt before raising a brow at his friend. “That is a sheer shirt.”

Sulu blinked then shook his head. “No, its not. Put it on.”

“Hikaru.”

“Put it on, Jim. At least see what it looks like.”

Jim sighed and grabbed the shirt. He pulled off his t-shirt then put on the sheer button up shirt. He put his hands on his hips and raised a brow at his friend. “See. Sheer.”

“I think it looks great on you.”

Joanna walked into the room and stared at Jim. “Jim, I can see your boobies.”

Jim instinctively placed his hands on his pecks and covered himself. “I don’t have boobies.”

Sulu bent over and started laughing his ass off.

“You do and I can see them through your shirt.”

“JoJo…” Jim tried but someone knocked on the door and the little girl turned and ran to it. Jim heard Joanna open the door and exclaim that Spock was there.

Jim started unbuttoning his shirt but stopped when he hears Joanna say, “Mr. Spock, you can see Jim’s boobies…” “Joanna!” Jim yelled, rushing from the room. Sulu kept laughing.

Jim went to the little girl and grabbed her up. “JoJo, I don’t have boobies.”

Joanna giggled in Jim’s arms. Jim looked to Vulcan who was immaculately dressed in a black argyle sweater over a white collared shirt with gray trousers.

Spock’s brown eyes raked over him. “I feel I am overdressed.”

“No, no,” Jim replied, placing Joanna down. “I just…Sulu thought I’d…I’m going to change.” With that, Jim turned and went back into his bedroom. He kicked Sulu out then shut the door, giving him some peace and quiet.

“Jesus, he looked good,” Jim said to himself.

* * *

 

Jim stepped out of his room a few moments later. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt tucked into a pair of beige pants that fit snugly and showed off his ass. Jim had the first couple buttons of the shirt unbuttoned at the top and the sleeves rolled up a bit.  He thought he looked good and got the affirmation when Spock looked at him up and down.

“No more boobies,” Sulu announced.

Jim shot him a look while Joanna giggled.

“You and Spock both look nice,” Ben spoke.

“Yes you do,” Joanna agreed. “Can I go with you?”

Jim went to Joanna and hugged her. “No, you gotta stay here and watch Demora. I’ll be back after your bedtime, so behave, alright?”

“Alrighty.”

Jim kissed her cheek then straightened up. He smiled at Spock. “Ready to go?”

The Vulcan nodded. “I am ready to depart.”

* * *

 

Jim felt a little giddy as he and Spock were seated at a nice table in the vegan restaurant. Jim smiled at Spock then looked at the menu and made a face.

_They hell is all this?_ Jim thought.

“Are you well, Jim?” Spock asked.

Jim put the smile back on his face and nodded. “I’m good. How about you?”

“I am well.”

“Good.”

A waitress appeared holing a plate of a ball of what looked like dough. Jim eyed it before looking to the waitress.

“Good evening, gentleman. Here is a complementary warm yeast ball for the table.” The waitress placed it down on the table between them. “What can I get you to drink?”

“Water,” was all Jim wanted after perusing the menu and seeing the yeast ball.

Spock ordered the same.

Jim stared at the yeast ball before taking a chance and grabbing a small glob of it and popped it into his mouth.

“How is it?” Spock asked.

Jim made a face as he chewed the doughy blob of yuck. “Interesting.”

Spock looked slightly amused. “How long have you been a vegan?”

Jim shook his head and continued chewing, trying to work up the nerve to swallow. “I’m not.”

“Oh? Then why are we here?”

Blue eyes snapped to brown ones. “What?”

“If you are not a vegan then why are we at this restaurant?” Spock asked, his eyes twinkling now.

Jim stared at Spock then grabbed a napkin and spit out the yeast dough blob. “You’re not a vegan?”

“Vegetarian.”

“Vegetarian,” Jim repeated. “Not vegan.”

“Negative.” Spock almost smiled. “Would you care to go to another restaurant?”

“Hell yes!”

* * *

 

“Date night, take two,” Jim said after they ordered their food. They’d walked a few blocks down from the vegan place and found a bistro that fit them into a small table in the back as it was Friday night.

“Yes, take two.” Spock straightened up in his seat and focused on Jim. “You look lovely this evening."

“Thank you. You look...lovely as well."

The corners of Spock's lips quirked up a bit. "Your shirt brings out the wondrous color of your eyes.”

Jim knew he was blushing at that. "The other shirt did nothing for my eyes.”

“I did not mind the boobie shirt.”

Jim looked down to his lap and tried not to burst out laughing. He pinched the bridge of his nose and chortled before calming and looking back to the Vulcan. “Don’t ever say booby again.”

“What if we were to discuss the blue-footed booby? Am I not allowed to say booby when discussing them?”

Jim bit his bottom lip and tried not to smile. “Nope, can’t say it even then.”

“A pity. The males show a fascinating courtship dance to their intended mates.” 

“Yeah? You going to dance for me?”

Spock let out a gentle snort. “I would prefer not to.”

 Jim smiled. “Well, aside from not being dance courted…this is a first date.”

“Indeed.”

“I’ve never really been on a proper first date before. Not since maybe high school. From what I understand this is kind of a getting to know each other more type date. Thing. I think.”

“What do you wish to know about me?”

Jim shrugged. “Um…how long have you been in Starfleet? Has it always been something you’ve wanted to join?”

“Starfleet was a backup plan growing up. As you are aware I am half Vulcan.”

“I am. Those gorgeous, expressive eyes of yours give that away.” Jim smiled at Spock. He smiled more when a green tint appeared on Spock’s cheeks.

“Right, yes. My parents—my father—wished for me to be raised the Vulcan way and for the most part I was. I wished to be more Vulcan and I tried suppressing my human side and was considering undergoing Kolinahr.”

“Kolinahr?”

“A Vulcan ritual of purging all emotions.”

Jim shook his head. “Why would you do something like that?”

“My adolescence on Vulcan was not an easy one. I was ostracized for my humanity. Kolinahr offered a way for me to be a better Vulcan.”

“That sounds stupid,” Jim blurted out before cringing. He placed his hands over his eyes in embarrassment. “Shit that was incredibly rude. I didn’t mean say that like I did.”

“It was rude, but I take no offence,” Spock said softly before Jim felt a hand gently touch one of his over his eyes. Jim let Spock moved his hand away to settle on the tabletop. Jim moved his other hand to his lap and tried not to internally scream that Spock was holding his hand on the table. Spock rubbed his thumb gently against his skin in a calming manner.  The spark Jim felt the first time they shook hands was still there—thrumming just were Spock touched him.

“Why do Vulcans do that? What’s so logical about not feeling anything?”

Spock’s eyes softened and glanced down to where they touched. “Vulcans feel very deeply. More deeply than humans do. To complete the Kolinahr ritual is to embrace pure logic.”

“Sometimes logic isn’t all that great. Sometimes you need to just…jump without thinking. Feel what’s right not calculate how logical this action or that action would be.”

Spock’s barely there smile appeared once more. “I am aware of that now. I do not intend to under Kolinahr anymore.”

“I’m glad to hear that. So when exactly did you choose to come to Starfleet?”

“When I finished my schooling, I applied to the Vulcan Science Academy as well as Starfleet because it was logical to cultivate multiple options. I was accepted into the VSA and was going to accept but then the council stated how I had accomplished so much despite my disadvantage.”

“Disadvantage…as in your human side?”

“Yes.”

“Bastards,” Jim snapped.

“Indeed. I rejected the offer and came to Starfleet. I believe my mother was pleased.”

“What about your dad?”

Spock’s head titled in a way that was almost like a sort of shrug. “He has his moments. Mother keeps him in line.”

“That’s good.”

“What about you?”

“Me?” Jim asked, turning his hand over underneath Spock’s so they were touching palm to palm. Spock glanced to the hands then back to Jim.

“Yes, you. Why did you join Starfleet?”

Jim shrugged. “You know about my dad. George. Grew up in his shadow I guess. Mom wasn’t around all that much when I was younger but we have a good relationship now. Um…when Pike found me I wasn’t in a good place. He stopped the other cadets from kicking my ass in this seedy bar back in Riverside and gave me a talking to about my dad and stuff. Thought why the hell not.”

“And then you dropped out.”

Jim pulled his hand away and crossed his arms over his chest. “Spock, I’m happy to talk about anything else with you but that. Its…I’m not ready to talk about it.”

Spock kept his hand on the table, his eyes bore into Jim, searching for something that Jim hoped he was hiding. After a moment, Spock nodded. “Of course, Jim. My apologies.”

“Nothing to apologize for, Spock. Anything else you’d like to know about me?”

“What are your hobbies?”

Jim chuckled. “Hobbies? Well besides oogling cute Vulcans, I like books…”

“What other Vulcans?” Spock interrupted with a dark look.

Jim put his hand back on the table over Spock’s. “Oh, you know, just this one with extra cute pointy ears and says ‘indeed’ and ‘fascinating’ all the time.”

Spock cocked his head to the side. “I do not believe I say those words any more than another does.”

Jim leaned closer over the table. “You do, Spock.”

“Fasc…okay.”

Jim grinned as their waiter appeared with their food.

* * *

 

Jim stepped out of the restaurant first and took in a breath of the fresh night air. The dinner had been delicious and the conversation with Spock had been great and a bit flirty. Jim almost forgot he had to return home to Joanna and couldn’t invite Spock back to his place.

_Not on the first date, Jim, you’re a gentleman,_ Jim told himself. _But Spock probably wouldn’t treat you like one._ Jim shook his head at himself. _Stop it._

“You have an interesting look on your face,” Spock said.

Jim turned towards the Vulcan who just exited the restaurant after him. He offered him a smile. “Its nothing.”

Spock arched a brow but didn’t question him further.

“Can I walk you home?” Jim asked. “You always seem to be accompanying me home. Its time to change that up a bit.”

“Of course. I do not live far from here.”

“Great. Lead the way.”

“It would be easier to walk together,” Spock told him, stepping closer and holding his hand out to Jim.

_He wants to hold my hand!_ Jim had never felt giddy over holding hands before but this was Spock and Spock was special. Jim took Spock’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. He grew a bit curious when Spock started blushing slightly.

Spock didn’t say a word though, so Jim kept quiet and walked with Spock down the street.

After a few moments of silence, Spock finally spoke again, “How was your and Joanna’s week?”

“It was pretty good. Tutoring is going well. Most are just having some trouble with certain terminology and formulas. And, Joanna wants to join the Star Scouts.”

“Star scouts?”

Jim swung their hands slightly. “It’s a scouting organization that has fun activities and educational stuff. They also sell those really good cookies once a year.”

“Ah, I know that organization.”

“Like the cookies, don’t you,” Jim asked with a small chuckle.

“Affirmative. Where you a Star Scout?”

“For a nanosecond when I was a kid.”

“A nanosecond? That is impossible.”

“My mom signed me and my brother up. We went to one meeting and never went back. Riverside is a small town. Kids and adults get cliquey. We didn’t feel all that welcome.”

“I am sorry that happened. I can understand not wanting to go back.”

“I think here its different. Joanna is very charismatic and has many friends. That’s why she wants to join. A lot of her little friends are members.”

Spock squeezed Jim’s hand. “You are doing a wonderful job raising her.”

“I don’t know about that. I take it one day at a time and try not to screw up.”

“Again, you are doing a wonderful job.”

“Thank you, Spock. Oh and she’s going to be in her school play.”

“What is the play?”

“Don’t know. Something to do with the alphabet. Everyone in kindergarten gets to participate.”

“I would like to see it when it is time.”

“You’ll be the first invited.”

Spock led Jim down another street and soon they were standing in front of a fancy looking high-rise apartment. Jim mouthed ‘wow’ as he strained his neck looking up at the tall building.

“This is my residence.”

“I see,” Jim said in amazement. He turned and faced Spock. “You rich or something?”

“No comment.”

Jim laughed. “Fair enough." Jim glanced back to the front door for a moment before focusing on Spock again. He licked his lips. Spock’s eyes followed the path of his tongue. “I um…enjoyed tonight.”

“As did I.” Spock stepped closer.

“Maybe we can do this again sometime.”

“We will.”

“We will, huh?”

“Absolutely,” Spock told him before raising a hand and cradling the back of Jim’s head, his fingers carding through Jim’s soft locks.

Jim licked his lips again as Spock gently pulled him closer. Their lips met softly at first but when Jim wrapped his arms around Spock, the Vulcan’s chest rumbled and the kiss was instantly deepened.

* * *

 

Jim walked to his apartment door a while later. He had a goofy grin on his face. Spock was a damn good kisser and took control of their make-out session which had made Jim quite excited. Sadly, Jim couldn’t stay the night. Joanna needed him and he had to relieve Sulu and Ben of their baby-sitting duties.

Jim unlocked his apartment door and entered. He was greeted by silence and darkness. Jim furrowed his brows together in confusion. He walked to Joanna’s bedroom and peeked inside. The girl was under the covers and sleeping. Jim turned and went to his room. He opened the door and found his bed occupied.

“What is going on here?” Jim questioned, turning on the lights. Ben and Sulu were under the covers with Demora sleeping between them.

Sulu sat up and yawned. “You’re late. We thought we’d just stay the night.”

“Its ten-thirty,” Jim said.

“Ben and I are an old married couple. We get tired easily.”

“You two are only a few years older than me.”

Sulu stared at him then grinned. “Is that a hickie I see on your neck?”

Jim slapped a hand over the mark and shook his head. “No. Go back to sleep, I’ll bunk on the couch. You two owe me breakfast in the morning.” Jim quickly grabbed up some pajamas then left the room, shutting the door behind him. He changed out of his clothes and into the pajamas then looked around, trying to think of where blankets and an extra pillow were without disturbing Sulu and Ben again.

“Jim.”

Jim turned and found Joanna standing in the doorway to her (Bones’) room. Jim smiled. “Its way past your bedtime, missy.”

“Its past yours too, mister.”

A light laugh left Jim’s lips as he walked over to the little girl. “I know. That’s why its time for everyone to go to bed now.”

“Mr. Sulu and Mr. Ben are in your room.”

“I know. They’re going to spend the night. I’m going to sleep on the couch.”

Joanna grabbed Jim’s hand. “You can share my bed.”

“Really?”

Joanna nodded.

“Why thank you.” Jim picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He tucked her into bed then got under the covers beside her.

“Did you and Spock have a nice night?”

“We did. He says ‘hi’ and ‘go to bed’.”

Joanna giggled and snuggled against Jim. She rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. “Are you and Mr. Spock going to get married?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because its only been one date.”

“But you love him, right?”

_I believe I do._ “Maybe. Go to sleep, JoJo.”

“Can you tell me another story about my daddy?”

Jim smiled. He kissed the top of her head. “Of course.”


	9. Parent Teacher Conference and Halloween

“Is the teacher going to tell me bad things?” Jim asked Joanna.

It was time for parent teacher conferences and because of the experiences he had in school growing up, Jim was actually nervous. He was the adult now. He wasn’t the one in the class but he still felt trepidation about sitting down with Joanna’s teacher.

“No,” Joanna told him. “I have very good in class.”

“That’s good. Nothing to worry about then.” Jim tugged on his shirt collar, having dressed up nicely for the conference.

“Nothing to worry about,” Joanna repeated. She tugged his hand and led him down the hall to her kindergarten classroom. The door to Ms. Cruz’s room was closed. Jim stopped Joanna from knocking when he saw the time sheet taped next to the door. There was a conference before his.

“Don’t disturb them right now,” Jim told her. He sat down in a chair outside the room and pulled Joanna onto his lap. “Are you sure you’ve done nothing wrong, little miss?”

Joanna leaned back against Jim and shook her head. “Nope.”

“Alright.” Jim knew she was a good girl.

“Are we going to see Mr. Spock after this?” Joanna asked.

“No, he had plans but he’s going to come by the apartment later. You and I are going Halloween costume shopping after this.”

“Yay! Can I be Belle?”

“Of course.”

“Can Mr. Spock go trick-or-treating with us?”

“I’ll ask,” Jim told her. “Though he may not want to so you can’t be upset if he says no.”

“I won’t be upset.  I like Mr. Spock hanging out with us. He makes you happy.”

“He does.”

Joanna grinned at Jim. “Are ya’ll going to have lots of babies.”

“No!” Jim fussed before tickling her.

A moment later the door to the classroom opened.

“Mr. Kirk?”

Jim paused and stopped tickling Joanna. He slowly turned his head and smiled at Ms. Cruz and the parents she was standing there with. Jim stood up with Joanna in his arms.

“Hello.”

The parents smiled at him and JoJo before walking away, leaving Ms. Cruz. Ms. Cruz smiled back at Jim. “Mr. Kirk, it’s nice to see you again.”

Jim placed Joanna down on her feet. “Nice to see you again as well. I hope Joanna has been behaving.”

“I have!” Joanna spoke up before walking past Ms. Cruz into the classroom.

Cruz nodded and welcomed Jim inside. She closed the door behind them and had Jim sit in one of the little chairs around a kidney table. Ms. Cruz sat next to him and grabbed a folder and opened it up.

“Joanna has been a delight, Mr. Kirk,” she said. “A little chatty at times.”

Jim looked to the little girl who smiled sweetly at him.

“But always listens when its time to be quiet,” Cruz added.

Jim nodded. “That’s good.”

Cruz put a paper in front of him on the table. “We recently conducted reading assessments. She is reading above level.”

“That’s great. What about math and stuff?”

Cruz pulled out another paper and placed it on the table. “Slightly above level as well. This is a recent math test.”

Jim studied the paper then pointed to a few numbers. “These are backwards.”

Cruz smiled. “Common for children her age. A lot of the class is doing it. We’re working on writing numbers and letters correctly.”

Jim nodded. “So she’s behaving, reading above level, and her math is slightly above level. Anything else? Is there anything I need to be doing with her at home? We read every night and we do work on any worksheets she brings home.”

“Mr. Kirk, I think you are doing wonderfully with her,” Cruz told him.

“Great! Time to go then I guess.” Jim stood up only to have Cruz chuckle and have him sit back down. Jim kept himself from frowning. _What else is there?_

“I wanted to discuss Joanna’s father for a moment,” she said. She pulled out some pictures and showed them to Jim. “He’s in Starfleet, correct?”

Jim nodded and looked through the pictures that Joanna had drawn. Some had what appeared to be him and Joanna standing on grass with a starship in the sky with a man’s face drawn on it. Others were just Joanna on grass next to a grave that said ‘mommy’ and Bones up in space. Jim frowned at that one then looked to the next picture. It had him, Joanna, and Spock holding hands with no Bones in sight.

“Oh boy,” Jim sighed. He glanced over to JoJo who was lounging in the little classroom library with a book and stuffed animal.

“I know from her records that her mother passed away recently.”

Jim looked to Cruz and nodded.

“How is she coping?”

Jim shrugged. “I thought fine. There have been a few nights in the past month were she’s had a bad dream or two and come to my bed but she never talks about them. I don’t push her about it because I…” Jim paused. “Look I just don’t want to push her.”

“I understand, but sometimes a little push is necessary. Does she know her father will be back? Did he talk to her about her mother's passing before he left?”

_Shit._ "He did. It...he and her mom weren't together when she passed so he didn't delve into things too much. Look, I'm sorry but I don't feel right talking about her dad and stuff when he's away."  _Yes Jim, get away from this topic so you don't have to lie that much._

“Do you contact him frequently?" Cruz pushed. "I know Starfleet is good about keeping up lines of communication between separated families.”

“Oh yes, absolutely,” Jim lied.

“Good. Mr. Kirk, I was discussing some things with the counselor here at school and there is a group we’d like Joanna to be in.”

“A group?” Jim asked hesitantly.

“It meets at lunch time a few times a month. It’s for children with deceased parents.

_Where was a group like that when I was a kid,_ Jim thought before nodding. “I’d like to talk to Joanna about it first. I don’t want to force her into anything.”

“Of course.” Cruz handed him a paper. “If you would like her in it just fill this out and send it back.”

“Thank you.”

“And one last piece of business before I let you go.” Cruz pointed to the picture of Jim, Joanna, and Spock. “Mr. Spock is it?”

Jim internally groaned. “He’s…we…we’ve been dating a few weeks now. Joanna really likes him and…”

“Mr. Kirk, its okay,” Cruz chuckled. “Joanna has been telling us all about Mr. Spock and you dating.”

“Joanna!” Jim hissed, looking to the girl.

“What? I like Mr. Spock.” Joanna called back.

“I only bring this up because of the school play,” Cruz continued. “Your personal life is yours. And Joanna’s.”

“Right. Thanks.  What about the play?”

“Its an alphabet play. There are little skits and scenes starting with A and ending with Z. Joanna is the letter V along with another boy.”

“Oh cool.”

“Right so the boys part is a Viking in a vest who takes his pet vulture to the vet. Joanna’s part was originally to be a vegetarian veterinarian who plays the violin who helps the Viking's vulture.”

Jim smiled. “Cute. Wait. Originally? Her part has changed?”

“She doesn’t want to be a vegetarian veterinarian.”

“She doesn’t?” Jim looked across the room. “Joanna?”

“I want to be a Vulcan!” Joanna exclaimed, rushing over to Jim. “I want to be a Vulcan.”

Jim looked back to Ms. Cruz.

“Which is a bit of a problem,” Cruz said. “She’s human and we try to shy away from having students play characters of other species as to not upset anyone.”

“But I want to a Vulcan,” Joanna whined. “Like Spock because he’s a vegetarian.”

“JoJo, some people may not like that you’re dressed up like a Vulcan.”

“What if Spock says it okay? Can I be a Vulcan in the play then?”

Jim opened his mouth then closed it, unsure how to respond. He looked to Ms. Cruz for help.

“I guess that would be alright,” Ms. Cruz said.

“See, Jim! We’ll ask Spock and it will be alright!” Joanna said triumphantly.

Jim nodded, unable to say no to the little girl. “Okay.”

* * *

 

“Vulcan veterinarian who plays the violin. Vulcan veterinarian who plays the violin. Vulcan veterinarian…”

“Joanna, please,” Jim asked as nicely as he could. She’d been repeating the alliterated phrase over and over since they’d left the school.

“Okay, I’ll stop,” Joanna smiled up at him. “Are we going costume shopping now?”

“Yes, we are. It’s just down the block.” Jim pointed down the street in the general direction of the store.

“What will your costume be, Jim?”

“I’m not going to get one. Halloween is just for kids.”

“Nuh-uh. Adults can go trick-or-treating too.”

“If you say so.” Jim saw a bench and diverted them to it to sit down.

“What are we doing?” Joanna questioned.

“I wanted to talk to you for a moment. About your mom.”

“What about my mommy?” Joanna asked softly.

“Ms. Cruz showed me some pictures you’ve drawn in class. Some show…a grave.”

Joanna looked down and nodded. “Well she is dead.”

“I know and I know you’ve been having some bad dreams. Are they about her?”

Joanna shrugged. “Sometimes.”

“Sometimes? What else do you dream about?”

“My daddy not coming back. You leaving. Me going back to the group home. I don’t any of that to happen.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Jim said. “None of that will happen. Your dad is safe and will be back, I promise. Just as I promise that I will never leave and you won’t go back to the group home.” Jim took her hands in his. “JoJo, I’m so sorry you’ve been through so much in your short life. You know, I…my dad died the day I was born.”

Joanna looked up, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. “He did.”

Jim nodded. “I never got the chance to meet him. He did name me, though before he…before he died saving a lot of people.”

“I’m sorry, Jim. Do you miss him?”

“I guess. Its kind of hard to miss someone you’ve never met.”

“I miss my daddy and I’ve never met him.”

Jim chuckled. “True.”

“So you miss your daddy, too.”

Jim smiled. “Yes. JoJo, there is a group at your school with students who have parents that have passed away. Do you think that is something you’d like to join? Maybe it would help. I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to. Its up to you if you’d like to join the group.”

Joanna thought about it then nodded. “I’ll try the group.”

“Really? That’s what you want?”

“It is. I can talk about mommy and maybe I won’t have any more bad dreams.”

Jim gave the little girl a big hug. “You’re five. You shouldn’t be so smart.”

Joanna hugged him back.

* * *

 

When they arrived a few moments later at the costume store, Joanna took off towards the princess dresses.  Jim looked around the shop and stayed close to where Joanna was.

“Jim.”

Jim turned and smiled. “Carol! What are you doing here?”

Carol stood a few feet from him holding a costume bag in her arms. “Costume shopping for the academy’s Halloween party. What are you doing here? Thinking of crashing the party?”

“Nah. I’m here with Joanna.”

“Joanna? Shouldn’t her parents help her pick out her costume?” she asked, giving Jim a look.

_She’s on to me!_ “Like I told you before, they work a lot and keep odd hours.” Jim tried to look as innocent as possible so Carol wouldn’t keep questioning him.

Carol continued to eye him until a shriek nearby stole both of theirs attentions.

“Jim! Look who I found!” Joanna exclaimed, coming around the corner dragging a surprised Spock behind her. “Its Spock!”

“I see that.” _What’s he doing here?_

Joanna dragged Spock over to Jim then looked to Carol and beamed. “Carol! Hi!” Joanna hugged her. “What are you doing here?”

Carol smiled down at Joanna. “Costume shopping. What about you?”

“Same. I’m going to be Belle. What are you dressing up as?”

“A fairy.”

“A naughty fairy?” Jim couldn’t help but ask. Spock raised his brow at him as Carol looked less than amused. “You know I have no filter sometimes,” Jim told Spock. “Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Uhura insisted,” Spock said.

“Uhura insisted,” Jim repeated. “Why?”

“Because I thought he’d enjoy a night out on Halloween and wearing a fun costume,” Uhura appeared and said. “Kirk.”

“Uhura. So why are you taking my boyfriend to a Halloween party?”

Spock stepped closer to Jim and placed his hand on his lower back.

“Because I want to,” she said with a smile. “Did you two have plans?”

“I thought we were going to ask Spock to go trick-or-treating with us?” Joanna spoke.

Spock glanced to Joanna then back to Uhura. “I am going trick-or-treating with them. No need for a costume.”

Uhura smiled down at Joanna. “Hello. Who are you?”

“Joanna. I’m with him,” Joanna pointed to Jim. “Who are you?”

“Uhura.”

“Uhura. That’s a nice name.”

“She has another name but won’t tell me,” Jim told Joanna.

“Why won’t you tell Jim?”

Uhura leaned down. “It’s a secret. Promise not tell?”

Joanna nodded. Uhura whispered into her ear then stood up. Joanna turned to Jim. “Its Nyota.”

Carol started laughing. Spock looked amused and Uhura put her hands on her hips. “Joanna, you said you wouldn’t tell.”

“I did but we didn’t pinky promise so its okay,” Joanna told her.

Jim held his hand out to Joanna and had her give him a high-five. “Thanks, JoJo. Nyota. Nyota Uhura.”

“Uhura to you, Kirk.”

Jim grinned at her. “Alrighty, but I know its Nyota now.”

“Spock,” Uhura looked to the Vulcan and pointed to Jim. “You’re really dating Kirk? Him?”

Spock pulled Jim closer. “I am. He does have his moments.”

“Thanks,” Jim said before realizing what Spock had said. “Hey!”

Carol shook her head at them and focused back on Joanna. “Do you need help finding a Belle costume?”

“No, I know where it is. I’m trying to think of what Jim should wear. And Spock. They need costumes.”

“No we don’t,” Jim and Spock said at the same time.

“Oh you do,” Uhura said. “Carol, remember that one I pointed out to you when we walked in.

Carol smiled eviling. “Oh I do. Jim would look amazing in it.”

“No I wouldn’t,” Jim said, scared of what was happening.

“And Spock could be that one that goes with Belle,” Carol added.

“Yes!” Uhura agreed.

“No,” Spock spoke.

“What are you two talking about? What costumes? Can I see?” Joanna asked.

Carol took Joanna’s hand. “Lets show you what we think Jim and Spock would look great in. I’m sure you will agree.”

“No she won’t. Don’t take her.” Jim tried but failed to keep Joanna from walking off with Carol and Uhura.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Spock spoke.

Jim turned to his boyfriend and nodded. He leaned closer into Spock and wrapped his arms around him. “Would you really have gone with Uhura to the party?”

“No. Halloween is an illogical Terran holiday.”

“But you want to go trick-or-treating with us?”

“I do. It makes Joanna happy and that is important.”

Jim smile and kissed Spock sweetly on the lips. “You are the best boyfriend.”

“I am aware.”

Jim kissed him again. “So no cute pictures of little Spock in Halloween costumes?”

“No.”

“Damn.”

“Jim! We found you and Spock’s perfect costumes!” Joanna yelled, appearing again with Carol and Uhura.

Jim and Spock cringed as they turned towards the little girl. Their eyes widened and the costumes Carol and Uhura were holding up.

“No,” they both said.

“Yes!” Joanna told them before saying, “P…p…please w…w…where the c…c...costumes. Or e…e…else.”

Jim and Spock exchanged a look before reluctantly nodding.

* * *

 

“One word and I kill you,” Jim warned Sulu as they met them at the designated location to start trick-or-treating.

Sulu, who was dressed as Batman, put his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. Ben, dressed as Robin, smiled at Jim. Demora was in her stroller dressed as Batgirl.

“I think you make a pretty Cinderella, Jim,” Ben said.

Jim adjusted the blue headband on his head then smoothed down his blue Cinderella dress costume. He did make a cute Cinderella but wouldn’t admit it out loud.

“Jim does look pretty,” Joanna agreed. She had her hair done, thanks to Carol stopping by, and looked adorable dressed as Belle in her yellow dress.

“Yes,” Sulu chortled. “So pretty.”

Jim punched Sulu’s arm. “First warning.”

“Jim, where’s Spock?” Joanna asked, tugging at Jim’s dress.

“I am here.”

The group turned and found Spock standing there. Sulu doubled over and laughed more. Jim smiled approvingly at the Vulcan, enjoying how the costume fit him nicely. He even rocked the beast headpiece.

“Spock! You look great!” Joanna told him before stepping closer and taking the Vulcan’s hand. “We’re a good couple, right?”

“Yes, Miss Joanna,” Spock agreed. “Although I could have worn the other Beast costume where he is the prince.”

“No. You’re too hairy for that costume, Mr. Spock.”

Jim snorted. “Joanna, be nice.”

“I am nice. Lets go get candy now!”

Jim looked to Ben. “Ready to go?”

“Lead the way, CinderJim.”

“Why do I hang out with you two,” Jim muttered.

* * *

 

After half an hour of walking up down the blocks of houses, they came to a street that Jim thought was familiar. He couldn't place why he thought it was familiar though. 

Jim put up with the little snickers of other kids as they passed him. He didn't care. He thought he looked pretty and as Spock kept discreetly placing his hand on his booty, he figured Spock thought the same and that's all that mattered.  

Joanna's pumpkin bucket was nearly filled to the brim with candy and goodies by the time they got to the last house of the night. 

Jim looked at the house, alarm bells going off in his head for some reason. He knew this house but couldn't remember whose house it was. 

Joanna helped Demora press the doorbell as they all stood on the porch and waited. After a few moments the door opened. Jim's eyes widened at the house's occupant. 

"Oh no," he breathed. 

* * *

  _I couldn't find a good pic of a guy in a Cinderella costume...who knew? LOL You'll just have to use your imagination for what Jim looks like :)_

_Here is Spock's costume:_

__


	10. Son of a Biscuit

_Fuck,_ Jim internally groaned as Pike stood there grinning like the Cheshire cat. Of course this was Pike’s house. Jim had come to the man’s abode once a week his first year at the academy for dinner with him, Number One, and even Bones. How could he had forgotten?

“Good evening, Captain,” Spock spoke first. Pike gave Spock a once over before looking back to Jim.

“Cinderella?” Pike questioned.

“Yep,” Jim sighed. “Anyway here are the kids. They say trick-or-treat. Give them candy so we can leave.”

“That’s not how it works, Jim,” Joanna told him.

“Yeah, Jim,” Sulu said before looking to Pike. “Evening, Captain.”

“Sulu, Ben, and this must be little Demora,” Pike replied, smiling at the little girl. Demora smiled back as Ben picked her up.

“Demora, say trick-or-treat,” Ben coaxed his daughter.

“Tick-teat!” Demora said cutely, holding out her little bucket.

Pike smiled at them as he placed candy in her bucket.

“Trick or treat!” Joanna then exclaimed, holding up her bucket.

Pike looked down at little Belle. “Joanna, what a pleasure to see you again.”

“Hello, Mister…Mister…um…what’s your name again?” Joanna asked.

“Pike or Mr. Chris.”

Joanna smiled. “Hello, Mr. Chris! Can I have candy now?”

“Joanna,” Jim said.

“Yes, you can have candy,” Pike placed a handful of candy in her bowl. Pike straightened up and looked to Jim and Spock. “Nice costumes.”

“Thanks, have a nice night,” Jim quickly said. He took Joanna’s hand and tried leaving.

“Whoa! What’s the rush?” Pike asked, placing his bowl of candy inside.

“Its Joanna’s bedtime,” Jim told him.

“No its not!”

“It is.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Joanna.”

“James.”

Jim stared down at the little girl who stared back defiantly.

“Oh Jim,” Pike said.

Jim looked away from Joanna to Pike. “What?” he questioned before his eyes widened at what Pike had in his hands. “Don’t you…” Jim tried but Pike raised his PADD and the tell-tale sound of the camera shutter went off.

“Captain please erase that,” Spock urged, stepping forward.

“I don’t think so,” Pike countered.

“Was it a pretty picture?” Joanna asked.

Pike nodded. “So pretty that I’m going to send it to Jim and Spock’s mommies.”

“Do not…” Jim and Spock tried, both moving quickly towards the captain. Pike was too quick, stepping back and shutting the door practically in their faces and turning off the porch light.

“Happy Halloween and good night!” Pike called through the door.

“You sonab…”

“Biscuit,” Spock finished for Jim. He arched a brow then nodded down to Joanna.

Jim sighed and nodded.

“Son of a biscuit?” Joanna questioned while Sulu and Ben laughed and walked down the porch steps.

“Yes. Son of a biscuit,” Jim confirmed. He pounded his fist against Pike’s door. “Mr. Chris is a son of a biscuit!”

Spock stepped closer to Jim and placed his hand back on his lower back. “It is time to depart.”

Jim reluctantly agreed and Spock led them down the stairs to continue trick-or-treating with their friends.

* * *

 

“All of these are mine,” Joanna said, dumping her full bucket of candy onto the carpet in the living room. They’d arrived home several minutes previous and changed out of their outfits except for Spock who’d merely taken the Beast headpiece off.

Jim sat in his pajamas on the couch and watched Joanna sort through her candy. “You can’t eat any of it tonight.”

“Aw, why?” Joanna asked.

“Because its past your bedtime and a sugar rush is not what you need right now.”

“Oh okay.”

Jim smiled then stretched out his legs and placed them onto Spock’s lap. Spock glanced down the feet then to Jim.

“Can I help you?”

“No. Hey, do you think Pike will send that picture to our parents?”

“I do not know.”

“Does he talk to your parents?”

“I believe he contacted my mother once when he thought I was giving him attitude over something.”

Jim grinned. “Really?”

Spock nodded. He rested his hands-on Jim’s ankles and gently needed the skin and muscles. Jim’s head lolled back and he closed his eyes.

“Can’t I eat just one piece?” Joanna asked.

Without opening his eyes Jim said, “Nope.”

“Son of a biscuit.”

Jim snorted and opened his eyes. He removed his feet from Spock’s hands and laps and sat up. “Its time for bed, little lady.”

“Can Spock tell me another story?”

“Only if its not about princes having babies.”

“It won’t be,” Spock said, standing and picking up Joanna. “I will tell her a story about a bratty prince who will not let the pretty princess eat her candy.”

“Yay!” Joanna laughed.

Jim shook his head and laid back on the couch as Spock took Joanna into the bedroom.

_He’s so great with her,_ he thought. _Wonder how he’ll take it when I tell him she’s Bones’. God I hope he takes it well._

Jim reached behind him to the end table and blindly grabbed his PADD. He opened up the messenger app and typed a note to his mother. _If Captain Pike sends you a picture, don’t look at it. Just erase the message._

As he was about to put the PADD back on the table it chimed. He tapped at the screen and pulled up the reply message from his mother.

“Too late. You make a cute princess, Jim :).”

Jim groaned and lightly tossed the PADD to the other side of the couch. He then reached off the couch to Joanna’s candy pile and grabbed a few pieces to munch on.

_Stupid Pike. Stupid Cinderella. I’ll get Uhura and Carol back. Oh I will get them back._

* * *

 

Jim had eaten six little candies by the time Spock had come out of Joanna’s room. The Vulcan arched his brow at Jim and the candy wrappers.

“Don’t judge me,” Jim told him.

“I would never.”

Jim smiled at him then stood up and licked his lips. “JoJo asleep?”

“Yes she is.” Spock stepped closer. “My creativeness with storytelling is waning. She was not amused with the one I was attempting to tell her so I had to read one of the books she had.”

Jim chuckled. “Sorry about your story.”

“I do not believe you are sorry.” Spock’s mouth quirked up slightly in a small smile.

“Nah, I’m not.” Jim stepped closer and placed his hands on Spock’s chest. “You do look great in this costume.”

“Thank you. You looked…adorable in yours.”

Jim shrugged. “Well I tend to look good in everything.”

“Indeed.”

Jim slid his hands up from Spock’s chest to wrapped around his arms around his neck. “I could go put it back on if you’d like?” Jim watched Spock swallow then shake his head. The Vulcan’s hands came up and rested on his hips.

“That is not necessary.”

Jim stepped closer. He kissed Spock gently on the lips but when Spock tried to deepen it he moved away, trailing little kisses across Spock’s jaw and to a pointy ear. He licked the shell to the tip then lightly bit down, drawing a deep moan from Spock.

“Can you stay the night?” Jim asked.

“I do not have any clothes here,” Spock replied.

Jim pulled back and away from Spock. He smiled and walked backwards towards his bedroom. “What you have on would be fine to go home in in the morning. I don’t think you’d be the only one doing the walk of shame in a costume.”

Spock followed after Jim. “Walk of shame?”

Jim stopped in his doorway. “Yeah, walk of shame.”

Spock arched a brow. “Interesting phrase as what we are about to do I will have no shame about.”

Jim couldn’t help the tiny mewl that left his throat at Spock’s words. When Spock was finally close enough he grabbed Jim up and placed him over his shoulder. He entered the bedroom, shut and locked the door behind them then tossed Jim onto the bed.

* * *

 

Jim slowly woke up the next morning, completely satiated and happy. He turned over, hoping to get a morning cuddle from his boyfriend but frowned when he discovered Spock was not there. Jim sat up quickly, wincing slightly.

“Spock?” Jim said, looking around the room. The early morning light was starting to come in through the window. Jim found he was alone in the room. He gingerly stood up and pulled on his pajama pants before moving to the door and opening it.

A pleasant smell hit him and he followed it to the kitchen where he found Spock standing by the stove. Jim looked the Vulcan up and down.

“Whose clothes are those?”

Spock turned his head slightly towards Jim. “Mine.”

“Where’d you get them?” Jim asked, stepping closer to see Spock making pancakes.

“My apartment.”

Jim raised a brow.

Spock finished the pancakes he was working on and turned fully to Jim. “Vulcans require less sleep. I left a few hours go and went to back to apartment. I changed, spoke to my mother on a video message, picked up breakfast items from a 24-hour store, then came back here.”

“Uh-huh.” Jim scratched the back of his head. “How’d you get back in?”

“I…I may have seen you punching in your passcode.”

Jim laughed. “Of course, you did.”

“I apologize for the invasion of privacy.”

“Its alright. No harm done and you’re making me food. That’s always good.”

“Indeed.” Spock’s eyes ran over Jim’s bare torso.

Jim blushed. “What?”

“I marked you.”

Jim glanced down at himself and did see several hickies and bite marks littering his torso. He smiled and looked back up to Spock. “I like it.”

Spock’s eyes darkened for a moment. “As do I, but I do not believe it will be wise for Joanna to see. She is awake and getting dressed.”

“Shit. I’ll go shower and get dressed to then.”

“That would be best.”

“Can I get a kiss first?” Jim asked, stepping closer.

Spock held out two fingers to Jim. Jim smiled and held out his out, gently pressing them to Spock’s. Spock had explained about Vulcan kissing after their third date. They’d gone to the movies and Jim had spent the whole 2 hours touching Spock’s hand which led to the Vulcan discreetly crossing his legs to hide a rising problem and explaining to Jim what he was doing to him. Jim had been embarrassed as had Spock. He figured they could laugh about it now. Jim them moved away and headed back to his room.

* * *

 

When he came out, showered and dressed, a little while later, he found Joanna and Spock sitting at the table eating breakfast.

“Morning.”

“Morning, Jim!” Joanna said happily. “Mr. Spock made breakfast.”

Jim walked over and sat down. “I see. Is it any good?”

“Better than your pancakes.”

Jim frowned as Spock chortled. Jim eyed him. Spock looked down at his food and ignored Jim’s look. Jim shook his head then made himself a plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs. He took a bite of the eggs and noted that they did taste good.

_Not as good as mine though._ He then ate a bite of pancake. “Damn that is good.”

“Told you,” Joanna informed him.

“Yeah, yeah, Spock’s a better cook than me. I get it.”

“I do not believe I am better than you, Jim.” Spock finally spoke. “The lasagna you made us last week was exceptional.”

“Oh that was good,” Joanna said. “Okay, you and Spock are tied for bestest cooks.”

“Thank you, JoJo,” Jim replied. “Did you ask Spock about the play?”

Joanna’s eyes widened. “No, I forgot!” She looked upset for a moment before looking to the Vulcan. “Mr. Spock can I ask you a question?”

“Certainly.”

“We’re having a play at school about the alphabet. I’m the letter V.”

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you. But I want to be a Vulcan and my teacher, Ms. Cruz, she’s really nice and all but she said I can’t be a Vulcan because that would upset people because I’m not Vulcan. So can I be Vulcan?”

Spock stared at the little girl then blinked and looked to Jim. “Can you clarify?”

Jim chuckled. “She wants to be a Vulcan Veterinarian who plays the Violin. The teacher is concerned about other people finding an issue with a little human girl dressing up as a Vulcan. Joanna asked if you said yes then could she be a Vulcan. Her teacher agreed. What do you say?”

Spock leaned back in his chair and thought about it. Joanna smiled sweetly at him while they waited for his response. “I suppose it would be alright. No malice is intended.”

“YAY!” Joanna yelled, causing Jim and Spock to wince at the loudness. Joanna jumped from her seat and hugged Spock tightly. “You are the bestest, Mr. Spock!”

“Thank you, Miss Joanna.”

“Can you teach me about Vulcan stuff?”

“I shall but once you have finished your breakfast.”

Jim smiled as Joanna squeezed Spock one more time then went back to her seat.

* * *

 

“Thanks for earlier,” Jim said as he and Spock sat on a bench in the park while Joanna ran around and played.

“You are welcome.” Spock scooted closer and wrapped his arm around Jim’s shoulder.

Jim smiled and leaned against him. “Pike sent my mom that picture.”

“He sent my mother the picture as well.”

“Is that why you spoke to her this morning?”

“Affirmative. She wished to know more about you, why you were Cinderella and who the others were.”

“What did you tell her?”

“I told her that you are Jim, the illogical human I have been courting for the past two point five weeks.”

Jim snorted. “Yeah, I’m illogical.”

“Indeed. I also explained who the Sulus were and that Belle is Joanna, your foster daughter.”

Jim internally winced at that. He hated lying to Spock about who Joanna really was. “What…what did she have to say about that?”

“What I had told you before—how commendable it was of you to take her in.”

Jim smiled and nodded. “Thanks.”

“She and my father wish to meet you. Both of you.”

Jim looked at Spock. “They do?”

“Yes. As Thanksgiving is nearing, mother thought that would be an appropriate time. You could invite your mother as well.”

“Oh…yeah, um…that sounds great. I’ll ask her and you tell your parents yes and then we’ll all meet.”

“Jim are you alright?”

Jim smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I’m great. Never met parents before so a little nervous, but it’ll be fun.”

Spock eyed him for a few moments before nodding. “Fun.”

“Spock! Come watch me go down the slide!” Joanna called from the top of the tallest slide. Spock removed his arm from around Jim, kissed the blonde’s cheek, then stood and headed over to Joanna.

Jim let out a sigh and slouched down on the bench. He ran his hands over his face and thought of what he was going to tell his mother about Joanna and how’d he now be lying to Spock’s parents.

_Son of a biscuit!_ he mentally yelled as he sat back up and watched Spock and Joanna. _How much longer can I do this? Two more months until Bones comes back? And then what will Spock think?_ Jim smiled as Joanna went down the slide and laughed before attempting to get Spock to climb up and slide down. Jim shook his head and stood up. He walked over them and decided to help Joanna get Spock to go on the slide.

_I’ll worry about it later,_ Jim thought.


	11. Someone Finds Out

“Captain’s Vlog, number…”

“No, no, no, Jim! Its Joanna’s vlog! Not captain’s!”

Jim chuckled. He adjusted the PADD’s screen on the table so both he and Joanna were in view. “My apologies.” He looked at the PADD and smiled. “See Bones, your daughter.”

Joanna stuck her tongue out at Jim.

“Very much your daughter,” Jim said. He looked to Joanna. “Why don’t you go get all your new stuff to show your daddy?”

Joanna’s eyes brightened. “I do have a lot of new stuff! I’ll go get them.” Joanna hopped off Jim’s lap and ran into her/Bones’ bedroom.

Jim looked back to the PADD. “Now that we’re alone, I must again said, as I have said the past four or five vlogs, please don’t be mad at me when you find out. I’m doing this for you and you know you. You’d freak the fuck out about Jocelyn not telling you about JoJo then freak out that you have a daughter then want to get the hell off that starship and come take care of you. You know you can’t do that. Starfleet, your career with them, its important and you need this to be able to provide for Joanna.”

Jim smiled sadly.

“I’m actually starting to regret leaving Starfleet now. I thought I left for a good reason—well I had a panic attack and needed to get out of there—off campus and all that but now, after these months of seeing what Sulu and even Spock are up to there—I miss it. The cadets I’m tutoring keep telling me about all this cool stuff I’m missing and I just...I also miss bugging Uhura at linguistic club. Oh, her name is Nyota by the way.”

Jim put his elbows on the table top in front of the PADD. “Carol seems to be doing amazingly. Joanna and I ran into her yesterday at the store again. She discussed this new research she’s been doing and I so badly wanted to go to campus and see it. She said she got a chance to video chat with you again. I wish she’d have told me. I would’ve come to campus. I walked by it the other day and felt fine. Hell, I even miss Pike and his weekly spiel about how I should rejoin. Ran into him at Halloween. Took an embarrassing picture of me. God, I hope he didn’t send it to you.” Jim chuckled. “I’ll show you it when you get back.”

Jim fidgeted. “I want to tell you why I left. I want to tell Spock why…”

“Spock! Is Spock here?” Joanna asked, coming back into the room with her arms full of stuff.

Jim looked away from the PADD and shook his head. “No, I was just telling your dad that Spock and I are dating.”

“We already told him that,” Joanna said matter-of-factly. She placed her armful of items onto the table top next to the PADD then climbed into Jim’s lap. She beamed at the PADD then waved. “Hi, Daddy! Hope you are okay up in space!”

Jim chuckled. “I’m sure he is.”

Joanna grabbed up a shirt from her pile and held it up in front of her. “Daddy, I’m a star scout! This is my uniform top. Jim took me to the meetings and me might be the den mother.”

Jim shook his head. “Nope. They already have a den mom. I’m just there…monitoring.”

“If you and Spock have babies, you can be the den mother then.”

Jim shook his head. “Spock and I are not having babies.”

“You will,” Joanna said simply before putting the shirt down. Jim mouthed a ‘no’ over her head at the PADD. Joanna held up another item, this time a picture. “This is my school picture that will be in the yearbook. Carol did my hair. Isn’t it pretty?”

Jim nodded. “Really pretty.”

“I was talking to my daddy, Jim.”

Jim held his hands up in mock surrender. “Why don’t I just leave you alone to talk with your daddy.”

“That would be nice.”

Jim snorted then moved out the chair so Joanna could sit by herself. He picked up his communicator and left the room as he heard Joanna talk about the school play she was practicing for. Jim shut the door to his room and sat on his bed before dialing a number.  He held the comm to his ear and waited.

“Hi, dear,” his mother’s voice said.

“Hi, mom. How are you?”

“Oh I’m just fine. You?”

“I’m good.”

“Are you eating your veggies?”

Jim laughed. “Yeah, surprisingly. Um…I wanted to ask you something.”

“Is it something good?”

“Yes, its really good. I have been…seeing someone and its getting serious.”

“Oh. I see. Is it that young man from the Halloween picture?”

“Uh-huh, Spock.”

“And as you were wearing the dress, it’s my understanding that the bride’s family pays for the wedding. Is that what you want to ask me? Because I am more than happy to do for you, my dear.”

Jim groaned. “Mom, no.”

His mother chuckled. “Well what do you want to ask me?”

“Spock’s parents will be in town for Thanksgiving. They want to meet me and they also invited you as well.”

Winona was silent on the other end for a few moments. Jim held his breath and waited.

“I would love too.”

Jim internally screamed. _Now I have to tell her!_

“But I already promised Sam that I’d visit him and Aurelan for Thanksgiving.”

“Yes!” Jim exclaimed then caught himself. “I mean, yes! Yay! You’re finally visiting Sam and Aurelan and the baby! You haven’t seen Peter in a while! That’s going to be so exciting!” _Nice save, Jim._

“Are you high?”

“What? No,” Jim snapped then laughed. “No, I’m just happy for you and Sam and all that.”

“I would so love to meet Spock and his parents, but like you said, I haven’t seen Sam and the family in a long time.”

“Completely understandable, mom. Another time.”

“Yes, another time.”

“Jim! How do you pause the video?” Joanna yelled from the other room.

“Mom, I’ve got to go now, but I’ll talk to you real soon.”

“Love you, Jim. Bye.”

“Love ya, too. Bye.” Jim hung up then punched his fist into the air. _Yes! Dodged a bullet there!_

“JIM!”

“I’m coming!” Jim yelled back, exiting his room and walking over to the little girl. “What?”

“Pause the video so I can pee,” Joanna said, pointing to the video.

Jim put his face in view. “Bones, this is your kid.”

“Jim, pause it.”

Jim pressed the pause button and off Joanna ran to the bathroom. He unpaused it and sat down in front of the video again. “Hey, it’s me again. Joanna’s play will take place in early December. A few days before you come back so I’ll send all these video files to you then. I’ll also record the play so you can see it and be proud of how adorable of a Vulcan Joanna makes.” Jim smiled. “Love you, Bones.” Jim paused the video again and waited for Joanna to return.

* * *

 

A few days later, Jim and Joanna walked along together in the Japanese gardens. Jim held her hand to keep her from running off to examine every single flower in the place.

“Is Spock coming over again tonight?” Joanna asked, swinging hers and Jim’s arms back and forth.

“He is. I am making us dinner.”

“Oh yum! What are you making?”

“Vegetable lasagna.”

Joanna looked up to him and gave him a look. “All veggies?”

“Yes, you like veggies.”

“But I also like meat stuff too.”

Jim chuckled. “We’ll stop by the store on the way home and I’ll pick us up some chicken breasts and cook them to go with the lasagna.”

“Sounds good, Jim. You’ve really improved with your cooking.”

Jim laughed out loud. “Thank you, JoJo.”

“Because that first meal you made wasn’t all that good but the others have been good.”

Jim shook his head. _Kids are truthful little buggers._ Jim led them over to a nearby bench and sat down. Joanna hopped up on the seat next to him.

“So how are you doing?” Jim asked, turning in the seat to look at the little girl. He’d managed to put her hair up into simple pigtails that day.

“Um…good. You?”

Jim smiled. “Good.  The counselor called me yesterday. She said you are doing really well in your lunch group.”

Joanna nodded. “I’ve made some new friends. I’m not the only one who’s lost a mommy or daddy.”

“Is it helping you to talk with these new friends and the counselor?”

Joanna nodded again. “I guess so. I haven’t had any nightmares in a while. I like talking about mommy and not getting upset.”

“That’s great. With time, things will get better.”

“Are you better?”

Jim’s smile faltered. “Am I better?”

“Yeah. Are you better? Your daddy died when you were little.”

“He did, but…JoJo, I’ve had a lot of bad things happen in my life. Not just my dad dying.”

Joanna frowned sadly. “So, you’re not better?”

Jim shook his head. “No, that’s not what I…I…” Jim paused then said, “You and I are different but the same in a lot of ways. I know you won’t go through what I went through. Your father won’t let that happen. But yes, I think I am better now. Certainly, you’ve helped me get betterer.”

“I don’t think betterer is a word, Jim.”

Jim snorted. “I don’t think so either, but it works for right now. There have been good days, weeks, even months and then maybe a bad moment will pop up. It happens.”

“Was is a bad moment when you left Starfleet?” she asked.

Jim arched a brow. “How’d you know about that?”

“I heard you talking to daddy on the video saying you wanted to tell him and Spock why you left.”

Jim leaned close and bumped his forehead against hers. “You spying on me little girl?”

Joanna giggled. “Only a little bit.”

Jim kissed her nose then straightened up. “Yeah, I had a bad moment and I left Starfleet.”

“But you’re going to go back, right?”

“I’m thinking about it. There are some stuff I have to do first , though.”

“Well do it, Mister!”

Jim laughed. “I’m working on it!”

Joanna giggled more then jumped out of her seat. She tapped Jim’s arm then took off running. “You’re it!”

“Hey!” Jim called, still laughing, as he jumped up and ran after her.

* * *

 

Later that night, Jim puttered around the kitchen, cooking his boyfriend and Joanna dinner while Spock sat at the kitchen table with Joanna. Jim looked to them and smiled. Spock was concentrating on the board between them. His eyes completely focused and brows furrowed together.

“It’s your move, Spock,” Joanna said, looking calm and cool where she sat.

Spock picked up a card and revealed a blue square. He let out a sigh as Joanna grinned. He moved his game piece to the next blue square that happened to have a dot on it.

“You lose a turn, Spock.”

“Indeed. Your turn.”

Joanna picked up a card, showing Spock two orange squares. She moved to the first orange square on the board then to the next one.

“My turn again because you lost a turn.”

Spock nodded then watched her pick up another card. This was had two purple squares. She grinned bigger and moved her game piece to the first purple square then to the next one.

“I win!” Joanna exclaimed.

“This game is illogical,” Spock announced, sitting back in his chair.

Jim chuckled and walked over to them. “Not a fan of candy land, Spock?”

“No.”

Joanna cleared the board and started to clean up. “He’s just mad because he kept landing on the lose turn squares.”

“This game is illogical,” Spock repeated.

Jim kissed the Vulcan’s cheek. “Don’t be such a sore loser, Spock.”

“I am not a sore loser.”

Jim shook his head and walked back into the kitchen. “Dinner’s ready!”

“Good,” Spock said, standing up and walking towards Jim.

“Aw, but we were going to play ‘chutes and ladders’ next,” Joanna whined.

“You can beat Spock at that game later,” Jim told her then let out a little yelp when Spock pinched his butt. “Do that again and you won’t be playing with anything tonight, Spock,” Jim hissed playfully at him.

Spock lightly patted his butt in apology. Jim chuckled then kissed Spock on the lips.

“Stop kissing. That’s gross,” Joanna told them, picking up the candyland box and walking towards her room to put it away. “And I saw him touch your big butt too, Jim.”

Jim stared at her in shock then looked to Spock. “Is my butt big? You know, this has come up before with someone saying its big. Is it?”

Spock gently grabbed Jim’s biceps and turned him around. He studied Jim’s posterior then turned him back around. “It is perfect.”

Jim smiled. “You’re just saying that.”

“Perhaps.”

“Perv,” Jim snorted then grabbed a stack of plates and handed them to Spock. “Set the table and be useful.”

Spock took the plates and did as he was told.

* * *

 

“I talked to my mom a few days ago about Thanksgiving,” Jim said. They sat on the couch and cuddled while the news broadcasted on the television. They’d put Joanna to bed an hour previous.

“What did she say?” Spock asked.

“She can’t come. She would’ve loved to but she already promised Sam she’d go to Deneva.”

“Sam. Your older brother.”

Jim nodded. “He and his wife…”

“Are scientists living on Deneva with their toddler son, Peter. I remember.”

Jim smiled. “You do listen to me, huh?”

Spock nodded and kissed his cheek. “It is alright that she cannot make it. I will let my mother know that they can meet another time.”

“My mom looks forward to it.”

“Would Carol be adverse to joining us?”

Jim looked to Spock quizzically. “Carol? Carol Marcus?”

“Yes. Do you know another Carol?”

“No. Why would Carol join us?”

“Uhura informed me that Carol would be by herself for the holiday. You and her are somewhat friends and Joanna does like her. I figured it would be the nice and polite thing to do.”

Jim thought about it. Carol would be Joanna’s stepmom soon. They should spend more time together. Jim smiled at Spock. “You’re really thoughtful.”

“I am aware.”

“I’ll ask her soon.” Jim kissed Spock passionately. “Now, care to go to my room and get up close and personal with my big booty?”

“I do.” Spock maneuvered off the couch then picked Jim up bridal style and carried him off to the bedroom.

* * *

 

A week and a half before Thanksgiving, Jim picked up Joanna from school and walked with her home.

“Is Spock coming over?”

Jim laughed. “No.”

“Why?”

“Because he has some late meetings and work to do. We’ll see him tomorrow.  Carol is coming over tonight.”

“Oh I like Carol! She’s really nice and pretty.”

Jim smiled. “She is. I invited her over for dinner and to tell her about you.”

Joanna looked up at Jim confused. “We’ve met. Why do you need to tell her about me?”

Jim walked them over to a nearby bench.

Joanna sighed. “Another talk on a bench.”

“Yes,” Jim chuckled. “We have been talking on benches a lot, haven’t we?”

Joanna gave him a look. “Mmhmm.”

“Don’t get snarky with me,” Jim said, gently tickling under Joanna’s chin. She giggled and pushed his hand away.

“Carol and your dad are…going to…get married.”

Joanna blinked.

Jim smiled and waited.

“Married?”

Jim nodded. “They are engaged and will be getting married.”

“Married,” Joanna repeated.

Jim waited more for the five-year-old to put the pieces together.

“So my daddy and Carol are getting married.”

Jim nodded again.

“Does that mean Carol will be my new mom?”

“No one can replace your mom, but yes, she’ll be your mom. Stepmom.”

“Wow,” Joanna said.

Jim smiled. “So I’m going to tell her about you being Bones’ daughter.”

“But I thought we gotta keep it a secret?”

“We do, but I think we can let Carol in on it now.”

“What about Spock?”

Jim fidgeted. He did need to tell Spock. He desperately needed to tell Spock, but he was afraid his boyfriend would be upset for lying to him. “I…I’ll tell him after Thanksgiving. I promise.”

Joanna smiled. “Okay. Sounds good.”

Jim chuckled. “Thank you. Now lets get home and start making dinner.”

“Is it vegetarian?”

“No.”

“Oh good.”

* * *

 

When Carol arrived that evening she gave Jim a hug.

Jim stood still, shocked by the contact before patting her on the back. “Um…hi.”

“Hi,” Carol replied, stepping back. “Leonard told me to give you a hug because you haven’t been messaging him.”

“I don’t want to bother him,” Jim told her.

“Bother him," she ordered. 

“I will. How is he?”

“A lot better. Not as panicky as he was. The chief medical officer keeps him busy so he doesn’t have time to get too into his head.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“Carol!” Joanna exclaimed, running out of her room and over to Carol. She wrapped her arms around Carol’s waist and beamed up at her. “Hi!”

“Well hello to you too,” Carol smiled down at the little girl. “I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

“That’s why you’re here. Jim’s gonna tell you stuff.”

Carol eyed Jim.

Jim smiled innocently then grabbed Joanna and pulled her away. “I was going to wait until after dinner, JoJo.”

“Oh, sorry.” Joanna looked to Carol. “He’ll tell you after dinner.”

“I want to know now actually,” Carol said simply, still eyeing Jim.

Jim laughed nervously then asked Joanna to go into her room for a little while. Joanna nodded and ran back to her room, shutting the door behind her.

“That is Leonard’s room,” Carol stated. She crossed her arms over her chest. “Jim, what is going on? You have been acting weird about her for like two months now.” Carol’s eyes widened. “Oh god, she’s your daughter, isn’t she?”

Jim shook his head. “No, no, no.” Jim nodded back to the living room area. “Can we sit?”

Carol nodded and followed Jim over to the couch and sat down next to him. Jim turned in the seat slightly to face the blonde woman.

“First, I want to ask if you’d like to join Spock and I and Joanna for Thanksgiving.”

Carol’s brows furrowed together. “Why?”

“Because you’re family and I think its time for you and Joanna to get to know one another better.”

“Get to know one another better,” Carol repeated. “Why would she and I need to….” Carol trailed off as Jim watched realization flicker in her eyes.

He smiled again at her as innocently as he could. “Joanna isn’t my daughter. She’s Bones’.”

_Slap!_

Jim held a hand to his cheek as it radiated in pain after the hard slap Carol hit him with.

“Okay,” he winced. “I deserved that.”

Carol stood up and looked angry down at Jim. “What the hell have you done? You…you’ve been lying for two months! She’s his daughter? Jim, why have you kept this from him? From me?”

Jim rubbed his cheek and looked up to Carol. “I know you are pissed off and rightfully so, but Carol I had to do it.”

“You had to do it? No you didn’t! She showed up the day he left. You could’ve said something. He could’ve…”

“He would have stopped everything and come to her and taken care of her,” Jim finished.

“Yes, he would have!”

“I know and that’s why I didn’t tell him.”

“What?”

“Carol, think about it. You know him just as well as I do. He would’ve dropped everything. Left Starfleet, left all that he’d been working towards in order to take care of her. But he needs Starfleet, Carol. He needs to finish to make sure he can provide a better life for himself and Joanna.”

Carol took it in then shook her head. “He could’ve still completed his work. He…”

“He wouldn’t and you know it. If I had told him about her and that I would take care of her, he’d be a panicky mess right now. He would not be able to concentrate on his work and end up failing. So I lied, yes, but I don’t regret it. I don’t regret keeping this from him. I’m doing it for him. For his own good and for Joanna’s. Once he’s done and his mind is not rattled with space diseases and cracked hulls, he’ll be a Starfleet officer with all the benefits to be able to take care of his daughter. If I had told the truth then she would’ve been put into a group home until he came back which would've made him an even more panicky mess. Carol, please, you have to understand. Think about it please. Bones would…”

Carol nodded, “Freak the fuck out.”

“Yes.”

Carol sighed and sat down. “He does need Starfleet. I mean he’s a competent doctor and could get any job at a hospital but…Starfleet is where he belongs.”

“It is where he belongs.”

“And once he’s an officer, he can take Joanna with him. Starfleet has gotten a lot better with families on board starships.”

“Yep.”

They sat there in silence for several moments allowing Carol to process the new information. When Carol was ready to talk again she looked to Jim.

“You’ve been taking care of her for the past two months.”

Jim nodded.

“All for Leonard.”

“And you.”

She smiled slightly. “I’m still really ticked off at you, but I…I understand why you kept it a secret.”

“Thank you.”

.

.

.

“She does look like him,” she admitted. “I don’t know how I didn’t see it earlier.”

“You weren’t really looking then. Now that you know, it’s hard not to see it.”

“Right. Why did you tell me now?”

Jim smiled. “Bones will be back soon and I figured its time for you and your soon-to-be stepdaughter get to know one another.”

“Stepdaughter,” Carol said softly. “Stepdaughter.”

Jim nodded.

“Can I come out of my room now?” Joanna called through her bedroom door.

“Yeah!” Jim yelled back.

Carol stood and went to the door as it opened. Joanna smiled up at her. “Hi, Carol.”

“Oh you’re so beautiful!” Carol started sobbing, dropping down to her knees and hugging Joanna to her. “So beautiful.”

Joanna hugged Carol back then looked at Jim over Carol’s shoulder. “Did you break her?”

“I don’t think so.” Jim stood up and rubbed his sore cheek again. “Ya’ll get to bonding and I’m going to make dinner.”

Jim let out a relieved sigh once he was in the kitchen.  _One down, a few more to go._


	12. Thanksgiving

“You need to stop making me breakfast,” Jim commented the morning before Thanksgiving. Spock had spent the night again and after thoroughly pleasing Jim the night before, was now making him another delicious breakfast. “I’m going to start getting used to it and need you to make me breakfast every morning.”

“I do not mind making you breakfast every morning,” Spock replied. He kissed Jim lightly on the lips before moving away to tend to the omelets he was making.

Jim smiled. “Well is there anything I can make?”

“No.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at him. “Oh c’mon. It’s my apartment. What can I do?”

“I want a cinnamon bun,” Joanna spoke up from the couch.

“I do not have the ingredients to make them,” Spock said. “My apologies, Joanna.”

“There’s a diner down the block that has them,” Jim said. “I’ll go get some.”

“Yay!”

Spock nodded at Jim. “Then you can do that while I finish breakfast.”

“Good. I’m being useful,” Jim smiled at him before rushing into the bedroom and getting some clothes on. He kissed Spock and Joanna on the way out the door, enjoying how domestic it felt. He took the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. He smiled a neighbor near the front door before opening it and nearly running into someone standing by the call box.

“I am sorry,” the man said, grabbing the door before it closed.

“Hey, no problem. Have a good morning,” Jim replied before heading down the steps.

“Excuse me?” the man called after him.

Jim stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked up to the man. “Yes?”

“Do I know you?”

Jim looked the man over then shook his head. “Sorry, don’t think we’ve met before. I’m in a hurry so I have to run now. Bye!” Jim waved at him before bolting down the block.

* * *

 

When Jim returned several minutes later, he realized he’d forgotten his keys. He sighed as he buzzed for his apartment.

“Yes?” Spock’s voice came through the call box.

“Open the door.”

“Who is this?”

“Spock, open the door.”

“I am sorry, but I cannot unless you tell me who you are.”

Jim chuckled. “Funny, Spock. Open the door or else I’ll start making noises that will make you think I faked it last night.”

The door immediately buzzed open and Jim grinned. He entered the building and made his way upstairs, finding the door cracked open. He left himself inside and shut the door behind him. Spock was still in the kitchen but Joanna wasn’t in the living room.

“Where’s JoJo?” Jim asked, placing the small box of cinnamon buns on the counter.

“Bathroom,” Spock replied. He pointed to the call box on the wall beside the door. “That was not funny.”

Jim laughed. “Spock, you started it.”

“I was being funny. You were mean.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.”

Spock turned back to breakfast then looked to Jim. “A man came to the door after you had left.”

“Oh? Who was it.”

“He did not say. He was looking for your roommate.”

“Bones? Why?”

“Again, he did not say. He said he needed to speak with Doctor McCoy. I informed him that McCoy was off planet. The man seemed confused, asked how long McCoy was gone for. I told him he had been gone since September before asking him who he was and what he wanted.”

“What did he do then?” Jim asked.

“He apologized and said he must have the wrong information then left.”

“That’s weird.”

“Indeed.”

Joanna came out of the bathroom and walked up to them. “I’m starving. Is breakfast ready?”

“Yes,” Spock replied.

“I got the cinnamon buns,” Jim told her.

“Cinnamon buns? I wanted a bearclaw,” Joanna said before walking over to the table and sitting down.

Jim sighed and looked to Spock. “Kids.”

“Affirmative.”

* * *

 

“Will Spock’s parents like my dress?” Joanna asked the next day as she and Jim sat on the shuttle bus.

Jim held a covered dish of green bean casserole in his lap. He glanced down at the five-year-old and the purple ruffled dress she just had to wear or else along with purple cowboy boots she’d somehow had tucked away somewhere. Jim had not wanted to find out what she meant by 'or else' so he begrudgingly agreed to let her wear it. Her hair was up in pigtails with little purple bows that Jim was quite proud he’d managed to do.

“I think they will love it,” he told her.

Joanna beamed up at him.  She kicked her feet back and forth and nodded. “Mr. Spock has been telling me about Vulcan and that they have clans and each clan has a color and their color is purple.”

Jim chuckled. “That was a long sentence, but cool.”

“Is Carol going to be there today?”

“She is. She should be waiting at our stop.”

Joanna smiled. “I like that Carol has been spending a lot of time with me.”

“I’m glad you two are getting along so well.”

“She said I can be a bridesmaid when she and daddy get married.”

“I can’t wait to see that,” Jim told her. “You will be the prettiest one.”

“I know.”

Jim resisted rolling his eyes. _Of course, she knows._ He shook his head then noticed their stop was next. He stood up as the shuttle slowed down then stopped. He balanced the casserole in one hand and took Joanna’s hand in his other.

“Are we there yet?”

“A few more blocks,” Jim told her as they exited the bus and found Carol standing nearby.

“Carol!” Joanna exclaimed, pulling away from Jim and running to the blonde woman. She wrapped her arms around Carol’s waist while Carol tried to keep a bag from falling.

“JoJo, careful,” Jim said, walking over to them. “Afternoon.”

“Afternoon, Jim,” Carol replied.

“What are you brining?” Jim asked, nodding to her bag.

“Pumpkin pie.”

“Oh yummy!” Joanna spoke up. “I want some of that.”

“After dinner,” Jim told her before they started down the street towards Spock’s apartment.

“Do you know if its going to be strictly vegetarian?” Carol asked.

“I don’t know. Spock didn’t say what the menu was just that it was Thanksgiving dinner. I hope there is some type of turkey or ham.”

“Me too.”

“Me three,” Joanna added.

Carol smiled down at the girl before looking to Jim. “What does Spock know about Joanna? What have you told him?”

“That I am fostering her.”

“Great,” Carol sighed.

“Yep. Welcome to my web of lies.”

“Nice to be here,” Carol said dryly. “So his parents think you’re fostering her as well?”

“I guess so.” Jim then groaned. “Just more people I’m going to have to fess up to when Bones comes back.”

“You could tell them today. Get it out.”

“And ruin this fine holiday? Nah, I’ll wait a few days. I don’t want them to meet me _and_ find out I’m a horrible liar liarson in one day.”

“Liar liarson?” Joanna questioned.

“That’s me.”

“Yes, it is,” Carol agreed.

Jim grinned at Carol. “And now you’re Miss Liar Liarson.”

“Oh great.”

* * *

 

They exited the elevator on Spock’s floor and started down the hallway to the right door. When they came just a few feet from it, Joanna slipped her hand from Carol’s and hid behind Jim.

“Joanna, what’s going on?” Jim asked, turning around but Joanna turned with him so she remained hidden. “JoJo?”

Carol knelt down. “Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

The apartment door opened and Spock stood in the doorway eyeing them. “Is everything alright?”

Jim nodded and looked back down to Joanna and Carol.

“Sweetie?” Carol tried again.

“What if they don’t like me?” Joanna asked softly.

“JoJo—,” Jim tried but Carol beat him to it.

“Joanna, they will love you. Who wouldn’t love you? You’re adorable and smart and so funny. They cannot wait to meet you.”

“Really?”

Carol smiled and nodded. “But if they don’t, then you and I can split and go get icecream.”

Joanna grinned. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

Carol stood back up and took Joanna’s hand in hers.

 _Damn, she’s good with her already,_ Jim thought.

“I am certain my parents will adore you, Miss Joanna,” Spock assured her. “Are you ready to come inside?”

Joanna nodded and pulled Carol along with her into the apartment. Jim followed behind them as Spock shut the door then fell into step beside Jim, placing his hand on the small of Jim’s back.

“Will they like me?” Jim wondered.

“They will adore you, Miss Kirk,” Spock teased.

Jim stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend and nudged his side as they came into the living room area and stopped. Jim put his tongue back in his mouth and smiled as he became a little nervous. In the middle of the room stood Spock’s parents.

Amanda, a pretty, petite, older woman with dark brown hair stood next to Sarek, a tall, stern looking Vulcan. Jim noted that Amanda had on a beautiful dress while Sarek had on a traditional looking Vulcan robe.

Amanda smiled at Jim before focusing on the little girl standing before her. “Hello.”

“Hi,” Joanna said a little hesitantly. “Are you Spock’s mommy and daddy?”

Jim tried not to chuckle as he saw Sarek arch his brow down at the little girl.

“We are.” Amanda knelt down and held her hand out for a shake. “You may call me Amanda.”

Joanna gently shook Amanda’s hand. “Hello, Amanda.” She then looked up at Sarek.

Sarek held his hand up in a Vulcan salute as Amanda stood back up. “I am Sarek. You may call me Sarek.”

“Live long and prosper, Sarek,” Joanna said, saluting Sarek back.

Jim grinned. Sarek arched a brow again then nodded.

“Spock taught me that,” Joanna told them. “Because I’m going to be a Vulcan in my school play.”

“I know. Spock has been telling us all about you and Jim.” Amanda looked to Jim then to Carol. “And of course, you as well, Miss Marcus.”

“Carol please,” Carol replied before greeting Spock’s parents.

Jim got a whiff of something from the kitchen and his mouth water. “Is there a turkey cooking in there?” he asked, looking towards the other room.

“There is,” Spock said. “Pike insisted on making one.”

Jim’s eyes widened as he looked to his boyfriend. “What?”

“He said ‘Pike insisted on making one’,” a familiar voice called from the kitchen. Pike appeared in the doorway wearing an apron and wiping his hands on a kitchen towel. “And what did you bring for the dinner?”

Jim blinked. “What are you doing here?”

“Number One is off planet on assignment so I invited the Captain," Spock spoke. "Are you displeased?”

“Oh he’s not displeased,” Pike chuckled, walking up to Jim and taking the casserole dish. “He’s thrilled. Aren’t you, kid?”

“So thrilled,” he said dryly. “And that needs to be heated up.”

“Roger that,” Pike replied before heading back into the kitchen.

Carol smiled at Jim before following after Pike, asking if he needed any help, leaving Jim alone with Spock, his parents, and Joanna.

Jim waved at Amanda and Sarek before Spock nudged them forward, his hand still on Jim’s back.

“Mother, Father, this is my intended James Kirk,” Spock introduced them.

“I’m your intended?”

“Yes,” Spock said simply. “And you have already introduced yourselves to Jim’s foster daughter, Joanna.”

 _Foster daughter. Shit,_ Jim thought before smiling more. _Just smile and wave. You’ll get through this and then they can hate you later._ “Yep, I’m Jim. And that’s Joanna. Hi.”

“Hi,” Amanda said with a smile. “You seem nervous, Jim. Please don’t be. Its very nice to finally meet you. Spock has been talking about you nonstop for months.”

“Has he now?” Jim smiled back.

“Mother, please,” Spock said pushing Jim closer. “I do not believe it is fortuitous to discuss…”

“Oh, it is fortuitous,” Jim interrupted. “What has been saying about me?”

Amanda chuckled. “I’ll tell you later. I don’t want to embarrass him too much right now. Come sit and talk with us.”

Jim moved away from Spock and sat down on the couch next to Amanda. Joanna hopped up into Jim’s lap and smiled at Amanda.

“I got a purple dress because your clan color is purple,” Joanna told her. "And purple boots."

“It is a beautiful dress on a beautiful little girl,” Amanda cooed. "And those are some rocking boots."

"Rocking?" Spock repeated in a odd voice. 

“Indeed,” Sarek spoke up. “Did Spock tell you our clan’s colors?”

“He did. I’m going to be Vulcan in my school play so he’s been teaching me all about being Vulcan.”

“He told us about that. How exciting,” Amanda said.

“You’re invited to the play. It's in a week.”

“Two weeks,” Jim corrected her. “And yes, you are more than welcome to come.”

“We’d love to. Now, Jim, Spock tells us you are tutoring and working at a bookstore.”

Jim nodded. “Yep. Spock got me the gig with the tutoring…”

“The pimping, right?” Joanna asked.

Amanda looked a little taken back then smiled. Spock’s eye twitched and Sarek shook his head.

“JoJo, why don’t you go see if you can be any help in the kitchen,” Jim told the little girl.

“I wanna stay here.”

“They have marshmallows.”

“I’ll go to the kitchen!” Joanna excitedly said before jumping off Jim’s lap and rushing into the other room.

Jim looked to Spock’s parents. “Sorry, she repeats everything. There was no pimping.”

“I would assume so,” Amanda chuckled. She patted Jim on the arm lightly. “So, tell us about you.”

“Mother, I have already told you about…” Spock tried but Amanda gave him a look that shut him right up. Jim couldn’t help but chuckle at it.

“I know you have told us about him, but I want Jim to talk about himself right now. You’re blinded by his cuteness and probably only told us certain things.”

“I am cute,” Jim said before turning his attention to Amanda and Sarek. “Um…about me…well…I don’t really know what to say. I think Spock has pretty much covered everything I’m sure. How about you ask me some questions?”

Amanda chuckled. “Okay, questions.  How old are you?”

“You didn’t tell them how old I was?” Jim asked Spock.

“I assumed they figured you were old enough,” Spock replied.

“I’m twenty-four,” Jim told Amanda. “I’ve been living in San Francisco almost three years. I was in Starfleet…”

“Come back to Starfleet,” Pike hollered from the kitchen.

“Quiet, old man!” Jim called back before focusing on Amadna and Sarek again. “Ignore him. I had…certain reasons for leaving and…”

“They are your business,” Sarek interrupted. “We do not require any explanations about your leaving Starfleet and why you now work in a bookstore.”

“Thank you,” Jim replied with a smile. “If it makes you think any better of me…”

“Oh, Jim, no, we already think the world of you,” Amanda assured him.

“I’m glad to hear that, but I just want to let you know that…I may be considering…going back to Starfleet.”

“What?” Spock questioned as Pike came into the room quickly with the same question.

“I said I might be considering and that is all I’m going to say on the subject for the night so leave it alone.”

“But…” Spock and Pike tried.

“He said leave it, so leave it,” Amanda said sternly. She eyed her son then Pike.

Pike held his hands up and backed into the kitchen. Spock shut his mouth and adverted his gaze from his mother.

“I think Jim and I should get to know each other right now,” Amanda then spoke. “Sarek.”

“Of course.” Sarek stood up. “Sa-fu, perhaps we shall make ourselves helpful in the kitchen.”

“I do not…”

“Spock.”

Spock made a bit of a grumpy face before standing up and following his father into the kitchen. Jim smiled as he heard Joanna’s happy shout to the Vulcans that she had found marshmellows.

Jim looked away from the kitchen door when he felt Amanda touch his arm. He turned towards her better on the couch. “Hi.”

“Hello.” Amanda smiled. “You have beautiful blue eyes.”

Jim ducked his head. “Thank you.” He glanced back up. “I see where Spock gets his pretty brown ones from.”

“Yep, those are all mine. His attitude—all his father,” Amanda sighed. “Logical Vulcans my ass.”

Jim laughed. “They do have some illogical moments don’t they?”

Amanda nodded. “You’ll learn all about them in time. Now, can I ask a personal question?”

“This is my natural haircolor,” Jim joked.

Amanda grinned. “I was wondering that, but my question is…what made you decide to foster Joanna?”

Jim knew this question was going to come up today. He dreaded hearing it. Dreaded having to lie to Spock’s parents. He wanted them to like him and they did, for now, but once Jim fessed up soon about Joanna he wasn’t so sure. He put on a smile for Amanda.

“I don’t really know why. The opportunity fell into my lap and it was either me or a group home for her. I had a rough childhood and I didn’t want her to go through something similar. I told the case worker I wanted her, that I’d be more than happy to watch her until a permanent home was found. I love her to pieces and want what’s best for her.” Jim felt ill at the half-truth that came out of his mouth.

Amanda patted his arm again. He really liked her. “That was very honorable of you, Jim.”

“Thank you.”

“Spock has taken a liking to Joanna. He talks about her just as much as he talks about you.”

“She is a ball of sunshine. Everyone loves her.”

“I can tell. I do adore her and I’m certain Sarek will be wrapped around her finger by the end of the evening.”

Jim laughed. “Oh I can’t wait to see that.”

* * *

 

Sure enough, after a nice meal and conversation (that had been kept away from Starfleet stuff) Sarek now sat in the living room on the floor with Joanna, Carol, and Spock playing junior monopoly.

“This game is illogical,” Sarek commented, his brows furrowed together.

“That’s because you owe the bank a hundred dollars,” Joanna commented. “Cough it up.”

“JoJo, play nicely,” Jim told her before ruffling Spock’s hair. “You too, Spock.”

“I currently have the most money and real estate,” Spock replied, smoothing down his hair.

“Not for long,” Carol muttered.

Jim shook his head at them then turned to Amanda, “Keep an eye on them. They’re all cheaters.”

“Nuh-uh!”, “Illogical”, “I would never cheat” were some responses Jim got. Amanda smiled and nodded before Jim walked out of the room. He slipped out onto the balcony, sliding the door closed behind him. Spock’s high-rise had the best views of the bay. He leaned against the railing and took in the sight of the sun starting to set.

The door slid open, someone stepped out, then slid the door closed behind them. Jim didn’t have to guess who it was as Chris knelt against the railing next to him.

“The turkey was delicious,” Jim said.

“Thank you. The green bean casserole was alright.”

Jim lightly laughed and shook his head. “Well considering I made it by combining canned ingredients in a casserole dish, I’ll take the alright.”

“So Joanna is your foster daughter?”

Jim internally cringed. There was no way around Chris finding out about that tonight. He nodded slowly. “Yes, and if you are going to say anything negative, don’t.”

“Wasn’t going to. Joanna is great. I think you are doing really well by her.”

Jim eyed the man. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Well…thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

.

.

.

“Now you’d do extraordinarily well by her if you came back to Starfleet,” Chris added.

Jim sighed. “Of course, you wouldn’t be able to not talk about that.”

“You were the one that first brought it up.”

“I did, but I’m still mulling it over in my head about coming back. Please don’t go into your recruitment spiel.”

“I’m not. Already gave it to you once and look what happened.”

“Yeah, look what happened,” Jim muttered.

Pike wrapped an around his shoulder and squeezed. “If it helps with your mulling things over, Admiral Tierney is being secretly investigate for some illicit behavior.”

Jim snapped his eyes to the Captain.

“Apparently, he’d been using his rank to…blackmail certain cadets. We’ve managed to keep this hush hush for now. Have a few cadets and former cadets willing to make statements and press formal charges. By Christmas he’ll be stripped of everything and in jail.”

Jim gripped the railing. His heart pounded in his chest, his breathing —a panic attacking wanting to take over. _No, no, he said he’ll be put away. Stripped of everything. Stop it._

“I…um…I don’t know why you’re telling me this,” Jim managed to get out.

“You do know why, Jim. I’m not going to say it and you don’t have to either. I’m not as dumb as you think I am. I noticed you that day on campus. I had a hunch and looked into it. Turns out I was right. I’m not asking you to…we have enough people that have come forward so we don’t need anymore. I just wanted to tell you in case…anything was holding you back from readmitting to Starfleet.”

Jim nodded. His heart rate starting normalizing. _Good, the bastard will be dealt with._ “I wouldn’t…I mean…someone wouldn’t be much of a help with reporting anything. I…they were just…Tierney was all talk and nothing happened.”

Pike nodded and squeezed his shoulder a bit tighter. “Whatever the case, he’s history in a few weeks.”

“Glad to hear it. Thank you, Chris.”

“You’re welcome.”

Jim looked out at the sunset again then sighed. “We should head back in. Make sure JoJo isn’t taking all their money.”

Pike chuckled. “She is something else.”

“Yes she is.”

* * *

 

A few hours later, Pike had taken some left-overs and bid farewell to everyone. Carol was ready to go as was Jim. He picked up a box of leftovers and turned to find Spock picking up Joanna.

“Spock, I can carry her,” Jim protested as Spock picked up the half asleep five-year-old.

“Negative. I will carry her,” Spock countered.

Jim almost made a face but figured it Spock wanted to carry her, he can. He turned to Amanda and Sarek. “It was nice meeting you both.”

“It was lovely to meet you as well,” Amanda said.

“Indeed.”

“They say indeed a lot,” Joanna muttered into Spock’s neck.

Amanda smiled. “They do. You get used to it.”

“Mother, father, I will be accompanying Jim and Joanna home.”

“Oh of course. We’ll see you in the morning.”

“Spock, you don’t have to do that,” Jim said.

“I insist.”

“During a courtship, it can be difficult to get Vulcans away from their intendeds. Take him with you, Jim,” Sarek spoke.

Jim knew his face turned a little pink at that. _Spock’s intended._ “Right, well, time to go them. See ya’ll tomorrow for breakfast.”

“I’ll bring those baby pictures of Spock,” Amanda told him, walking Jim and company to the door. Carol expressed how nice it was to meet Amanda and Sarek before heading for the elevator to wait for Jim and Spock.

“Please do not bring baby pictures. It is illogical,” Spock spoke.

“She’s bringing them,” Jim insisted. He gave Amanda a hug and was about to Sarek when he thought against it. He smiled at the older Vulcan then clapped him on the upper arm. Sarek raised a brow but then told Jim goodnight.

Spock led Jim to the elevator and into it as his parents shut the door to his apartment.

“Need us to walk you home?” Jim asked Carol when they stepped out of the building.

“No thank you. I’m just a few blocks away. You all have a pleasant night.”

Carol kissed Joanna’s cheek then thanked Spock for inviting her to dinner before making her way down the street. Jim smiled at Spock then motioned for them to head where they needed to go.

They boarded a shuttle up the street and sat down together. Joanna was lightly snoring in Spock’s arms.

“She had a lot of fun meeting your parents tonight,” Jim commented.

“They adore her.”

“Who wouldn’t adore her.”

Spock nodded and a hint of a smiled tugged at the corners of his mouth. He looked to Jim then leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

“They adore you as well, ashayam,” Spock said.

Jim leaned against Spock’s side. “Of course, they do. I’m adorable.”

“Indeed.”

.

.

.

“Jim?”

“Yes.”

“Vulcans do not engage in casual relationships.”

Jim quirked a brow up. “I know. What…what are you saying?”

“I am saying that I…I see a future between us. Bonding, marriage, ectara. You are the one for me.”

Jim’s heart decided it was time to speed back up again. “Spock, I…I think…I’m pretty sure…I suck at this.”

“You do not. Are you attempting to say you are in agreement with me? That I am the one for you?”

Jim smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah. It’s a bit scary but yes, I think that’s what I’m saying. Why are you bringing this up now?”

“When you were speaking to my parents earlier, you mentioned that you were only fostering Joanna until a permanent family could be found. I…I want us to be her permanent family.”

“What?” Jim asked, his heart racing faster. _Don’t say it, Spock. Don’t say it._

“I want us to adopt her. I want her to be our daughter.”

_Fuck._


	13. Oh A Tangled Web We Weave

Jim knew he shouldn’t be avoiding Spock but he just couldn’t face him or his parents after Thanksgiving. He ignored Spock’s calls, didn’t answer the door if Spock buzzed to come in or knocked on the door after sneaking into the building somehow, and kept himself busy during the day far from where he’d be found while Joanna was at school then picked her up and kept them busy together before sneaking back into the apartment late in the evening.

It had been a week and Jim was truly hating himself. He kept telling himself that he had to lie, he had to keep everything hush hush for Bones’ sake and Joanna’s. He had had to tell Carol and a small weight did leave his shoulders after confessing to her, but now an even bigger weight weighed him down.

Spock wanted to adopt Joanna—wanted the three of them to be a family. Obliviously Thanksgiving was so Spock could make sure his parents liked him and Joanna and they did, of course. Jim and Joanna were adorable, who wouldn’t love them.

Jim ran a hand through his hair and groaned. It was early Saturday afternoon. Joanna was starting to get antsy being cooped up in the apartment. Cartoons and toys could only keep a five-year-old entertained for so long, but Jim wasn't up for leaving and taking the chance of running into Spock or his parents.

“Lets go do something!” Joanna fussed, jumping up from the couch. “I’m bored.”

“You have toys. Play with them,” Jim countered. His head hurt, his heart hurt, everything hurt.

“Jim, I wanna go outside.”

“No, Joanna.”

“Yes!” Joanna stomped her foot down.

“No.”

“YES!” Joanna practically screamed.

Jim stared at the girl in slight shock. He’d never heard her scream before. Her eyes were narrowed, face starting to redden a bit, and her hands were clenched at her side. Warning bells went off in Jim’s head signaling ‘danger, tantrum about to occur, abort mission, abort mission!’

Jim stood up. “Joanna, we are staying inside today. I don’t feel well.” He said this as calmly as he could.

Joanna glared at him. “I want to go out. Now.”

“JoJo…”

“I’m leaving,” the girl said, turning and heading for the door.

Jim rushed to it and stood with his back against the door. “Joanna, no. I told you we’re staying inside today.”

Joanna reached around him and grabbed the doorhandle. “No, I’m going out!”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am!”

“No, you’re not!” Jim said a little loudly, his head throbbing as he tried not to get angry at the little girl.

“Yes!”

Jim opened his mouth to reply but someone tried opening the door. Jim flinched. “Who’s there?”

“Carol, Jim. Open up.”

“CAROL!” Joanna exclaimed happily.

Jim moved from the door, allowing Carol to let herself in. Joanna was in her arms immediately, hugging the woman tightly around the waist.

“Carol, Carol, Carol, Jim won’t let me go outside! I want to go outside!”

Carol smiled down at Joanna then looked to Jim. Her brows creased together as Jim rubbed his temples. “Jim, you look like crap.”

“Thanks,” he replied dryly.

“Whats going on?” a familiar voice asked.

Jim groaned and walked over to the couch as Uhura came into the apartment behind Carol. Joanna smiled at the new occupant.

“Hi, Miss Nyota!”

“Hello, Joanna. What are you doing here?”

“Trying to go outside but Jim won’t let me,” Joanna told Uhura, throwing a mean look to Jim over her shoulder.

Carol walked over to him. “Hey, what’s wrong? You’ve been weird since Thanksgiving. What happened?”

Jim looked to Joanna happily talking to Uhura then turned his head back towards Carol. “Spock loves me.”

“And?”

“And, he wants this to be permanent.”

“So? Are you having commitment issues? Frankly, I’m not surprised but this is a little extreme, Jim. Holding up in your apartment with Joanna. You need to get out and talk to Spock.”

Joanna dragged Uhura into her room to show her her toys.

“Its not about the commitment thing, Carol. Spock….Spock wants to…wants us to adopt Joanna and be a family.”

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah.”

“Well then with that, it’s the perfect time to tell him about her. The truth.”

Jim slunk down in the couch. “He’ll hate me. His parents will hate me. Bones will come back and hate me. I’ve fucked up so bad.”

“One, Bones could never hate you. He loves you, for some damn reason, way to much. Two, Spock is a logical Vulcan. Explain everything to him and I’m sure he’ll see the reasons you had were good. He won’t hate you. I don’t think he can hate you.”

Jim shook his head. “He will hate me.”

“Jim…” Carol tried but a knock on the door interrupted her. Jim looked at it, not expecting any guests at all.

“Ignore it,” he told Carol.

The knocking came again and then, “Jim. Are you home?” Spock’s voice came through the door.

Before Jim could react, Joanna had sprinted out of her room and right to the door. Jim got up quickly to go after her, but was too late. Joanna opened the door and immediately hugged the Vulcan standing there.

“Spock! Its you! I’ve missed you! Jim is being a real meanie butt today,” Joanna told him.

Spock arched a brow and looked across the room at Jim. Jim forced a smile as he saw Spock’s parents standing behind their son.

“Hi,” Jim waved at them, trying to be happy. “What brings you all here?” Jim walked over to them, keeping his forced smile in place.

Spock picked Joanna up as Uhura came out of the bedroom. He settled the girl on his hip and walked further into the apartment with his parents.

“We hadn’t seen you two in a week so we decided to pop by,” Amanda said. “Sorry if we are intruding. Hello, Carol. Hello, Nyota.”

The woman said ‘hello’ back before Jim spoke. “No, you’re not intruding. Joanna and I were going to spend the day inside and…”

“I want to go outside,” Joanna snapped.

Spock looked away from Jim to Joanna. “Joanna, behave.”

“I’m sorry.”

Spock nodded and looked to Jim. “I actually had ulterior motives for coming here today, Jim.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. May we talk in private?”

Jim nodded and motioned towards his bedroom. Spock sat Joanna down on her feet and followed his boyfriend into the bedroom. Jim ran a hand through his hair as he sat on the edge of his bed.

“What’s up, Spock?” Jim asked with a smile.

Spock eyed him curiously for a moment before speaking. “As we have not seen nor spoke to one another in over a week I felt we should go out together today. Lunch and perhaps a movie.”

“I don’t think...”

“I am not asking. We _are_ going out.”

“Spock, I’m really not in the mood.”

“And neither am I as my intended has refused my calls, ignored my knocking, and completely avoided me the past week. I saw you and Joanna sneaking into the back of the building two days ago.”

Jim blinked then looked away. “I just…a lot of stuff going on. That’s all.”

“There is more to it than just stuff going on. We are in a relationship. We need to talk.”

 _Shit. Might as well get this over with._ “Fine, lets go out.” Jim looked to Spock then stood up.

Spock raised a brow at him. “I thank you for agreeing to go out today even though you do not wish too.”

Jim shrugged then walked past Spock and out of the room. He smiled at Amanda and Sarek. “I take it you two are babysitting today?”

“We would love too if you’d like,” Amanda said.

“I don’t want to stay inside,” Joanna spoke up.

“How about we all go to the zoo or acquarium?” Carol offered.

“Yes, that!”

"I'm cool with either," Uhura said. 

“Is that alright, Jim?” Sarek finally spoke.

“Yeah, sure. Joanna, behave for all of the them, okay.”

“Okay, I will,” Joanna beamed. “You and Spock have a nice date.”

“We will.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed.

* * *

 

Jim hunched over the menu at the diner a few blocks from the movie theater and tried to figure out what he could scarf down to eat. He wasn’t particularly hunger—a perk of his depressive hating of himself about all the lies.

“What are you going to get?” Spock asked, breaking the silence that had been there since they left the apartment.

Jim shrugged. “Burger probably. You?”

“Greek salad.”

The waiter came and took their orders and menus. Jim sat back in the seat and drummed his fingers on the table top.

“How have you been?” Jim asked, not wanting to dive right into spilling the truth.

“Adequate.”

“Adequate?”

Spock went to touch his hands but Jim moved them into his lap. Spock stared at him for a moment before moving his hands back in front of him. “Yes, adequate. My boyfriend has been avoiding me so I have not been at my best.”

Jim’s heart clenched painfully. “I’m sorry about that, Spock. Really, I am. I just...” Jim paused and took a deep breath in. “I just have a lot in my mind and its been…I know we need to talk. About a lot of shit. I just haven’t been able to face it…face you.”

Spock’s eyes grew concerned. “Jim, what is wrong? Please tell me. If I did something…”

“No, Spock, no, its not you. Is all me. Trust me. Its all my fault.”

“I am certain you are not at fault for anything, Jim. Please tell me what is going on in your head right now.”

Jim sucked in a breath, trying not to break down. He shook his head and glanced around the full diner. “Not right now. I promise I will tell you today. Just…let me…let us be together right now.”

Spock nodded. Spock saw his hands twitch and Jim did want to hold them but he couldn’t right now. Not with Spock’s touch telepathy. He smiled at Spock, a real one this time.

“I do love you, Spock,” Jim admitted.

“And I love you as well, ashal-veh.”

Jim folded his arms on top of the table and leaned over it a bit. “So, Mr. Spock, how is the professor thing going? You’re so cute I bet you have a full class every day.”

Spock eyes still looked concerned but the Vulcan relaxed a bit. “I am certain my class sizes are to capacity because of my teaching abilities and not my appearance.”

Jim chuckled. “Nah, its because your ass looks damn fine in those professor blacks.”

Spock looked amused. “If you say so.”

Jim nudged Spock’s foot under the table. “So, what you are lecturing about right now?”

Spock nudged his foot back then sat up straight in his seat before explaining about the course work he was teaching at the moment.

* * *

 

After a decent lunch, they walked the two blocks down the street to the movie theater and stood in the moderately sized line to purchase tickets. Jim kept his hands in his pockets to keep Spock from touching him and tried to think of when the best time to spill the beans about everything would be.

Jim was so lost in thought that he didn’t see who was approaching them in line until it was too late.

“Commander Spock,” the slimy voice said, knocking Jim out of his thoughts. His breathing seized up as he slowly turned his head to find Admiral Tierney standing near them.

“Admiral, it is pleasant to see you this afternoon,” Spock greeted his superior officer.

Tierney smiled at him before eyeing Jim. “Ah, Mr. Kirk, what a surprise to see you.”

Jim couldn’t speak, he just stared at the man.

“I see you and the Commander are here together,” Tierney said. He put on an irksome smile then nudged Spock. “Good thing he’s not a cadet anymore, huh?” he chuckled. “No trouble for you for getting some with him.”

“Excuse me?” Spock said harshly, narrowing his eyes at the admiral. “That is highly inap…” Jim could stand there and listen to Tierney’s voice anymore. He turned and bolted down the street as his whole body shook.

“Jim!” Spock called after him, but Jim didn’t stop. He just kept running. He weaved in and out of the way of pedestrians then saw an opening to get across a busy street and took it. He was almost to the other side when a fast-moving tram came out of nowhere and barreled towards him. Jim’s body decided right then it had to freeze up and do its best impression of a dear caught in headlights.

He faintly heard the tram’s honking and someone shouting his name as the tram sped ever closer. Just before impact, strong arms wrapped around him and he was knocked to the side. Jim laid there in those strong arms and tried to breath while he watched the tram speed by within a few inches of where they laid sprawled on the curb.  

“Jim! Are you alright?” Spock’s voice called to him.

Jim sucked in a breath and turned his head to find it was Spock that had caught him and now knelt over him, looking way more concerned and frightened then Jim liked to have seen.

“Jim? Can you hear me?”

Jim slowly nodded. Spock nodded back then stood up before carefully helping Jim to his feet. Jim swayed but Spock grabbed his biceps and held him steady. Jim looked around at the people staring at them then noticed they were at the entrance to the park. Jim silently turned and started walking into it and down the path.

Spock followed, of course, very closely behind him.

“Jim, what is happening? Are you well?”

Jim walked off the path onto the grass.

“Jim, stop,” Spock said, reaching out and grabbing Jim’s arm. Jim stopped and slowly turned to face Spock. He looked into those brown eyes then started bawling.

“I’m such a fuck up, Spock,” Jim cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Jim, no,” Spock said softly, completely taken back by Jim's tears. "What is going on?"

“I’ve fucked up everything.”

“You have not. Jim, please…”

“Joanna isn’t my foster daughter,” Jim told him, starting to cry hysterically in the middle of the park. “We can’t adopt her. We can’t be a family. She’s Bones’ daughter. She showed up at my door the day he went into space. It was either lie about her or she would’ve been sent to a group home or foster home or someplace horrible and I couldn’t let that happen. Then I met you and you’re perfect and love me and love Joanna and I’ve fucked everything up. I forged documents stating I was her dad then her godfather to get her into school. I’ve lied to you, your parents, Pike, everyone and I can’t take it anymore. Its killing me!

You shouldn’t be with me, Spock. I’m a fuck up who left Starfleet right before finishing. I almost let a sleazy admiral take advan…” Jim choked then and cried more before shaking his head. “You shouldn’t love me, Spock. You shouldn’t be with me. You’re perfect and I’m just going to keep fucking up everything in my life until I’m back at that shitty farm in Iowa wasting my life away and…”

Spock pulled Jim into a tight hug and shushed him. Jim clung to him and sobbed as Spock gently carded a hand through his hair and rubbed his back. “It is alright, my love,” Spock said so softly and comfortingly. “I love you so much, Jim. You are my world, my sun, my heart.”

“No, I’m a…”

“You are not a fuck up and even if you were, I do not care. I do not care because I can be a fuck up too so we can be fuck ups together.”

Jim still in Spock’s arms then snorted at the comment. Spock rubbed Jim’s back as Jim tried calming down and stop crying. After a little while, Spock slowly moved them over to a bench back on the path and sat down.

Jim rubbed his eyes and wiped away the tears on his cheeks. “Another talk on a bench.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Jim said. He sniffled then looked at Spock. “I’m sorry about that breakdown. I just…I couldn’t keep everything inside anymore.”

“It is alright, Jim.”

“Can I start from the beginning? I don’t think I eloquently explained myself while hysterically crying.”

“You did not.”

Jim let out a short chortle.

Spock put his arm around the back of the bench behind Jim. “Please start from the beginning. I wish to know everything.”

Jim nodded. “I guess Admiral Tierney is the best place to begin. I was going through a rough patch mentally when I was summoned to his office one evening. A few rumors had spread around campus that I was easy and cheating to get ahead or sleeping my way to the top and it was getting to me. When I went into Tierney’s office I thought maybe I was being given an early assignment or something, but I wasn’t. He…he talked about how I was progressing in the academy, my grades, my accommodations, etcetera and then he sat down on that couch in his office and had me sit next to him.”

Jim saw Spock’s hand clench in his lap. “He started talking more, this time about my past. I was a screw up when I was younger and he harped on it and how maybe that would keep me from advancing in Starfleet. One of his hands dropped to my thigh and he leaned closer and explained how he could help me get a head if I…” Jim saw the look in Spock’s eyes darken. “I don’t have to say what he wanted. You know it.”

Spock nodded.

“Anyway, I told Tierney to fuck off and he got mad. Said he could also make my time in Starfleet quite difficult as no one expects a fuck up like me amount to anything. That I wasn’t my dad and there was no way I could live up to him so I might as well do what he wanted. My mind started swarming about how maybe this is all I’m good for, just a pretty thing not cut out for anything worthwhile in life. I left his office and as soon I got into my dorm room a full on panic attack hit me. I couldn’t breathe, my skin was crawling, the walls felt like they were closing in on me. I ran out of the room, out of the building and off campus.

I ran and ran until I ended up far away and in front of the apartment building that had a ‘for rent’ sign out front. Bones came and found me. I think he has a tracker on me. I told him I was done with Starfleet and was moving out. He came with me, stuck by me even though I never told him what had happened. Emailed admissions and dropped out, got that shitty job at the bar and then the book store. So that’s why I left. Fucked up reasons but…”

“I do not believe your reasons where fucked up,” Spock interrupted.

“Thank you, Spock,” Jim smiled at him.

“I will have to kill the admiral later though.”

Jim snorted. “Its not worth it. Pike is dealing with him. Apparently he’s pulled shit like this before and Pike has statements.”

“Good. I still may kill him.”

Jim could only smile sweetly at Spock. “Now, about Joanna.”

“Yes, about her. While you were hysterically crying I managed to make out that she is the doctor’s daughter.”

“She is. She showed up at my door the day he left for his starship medical assignment. She had a note from her birthmother who was Bones’ ex fiancée back in Georgia. Her mother died and there was no one else to take care of her. When I called the social services person in charge, pretending to be Bones, he said if Bones couldn’t take her in then she’d be put somewhere like a group home or else Bones would have to, in person, sign over temporary custody to someone else. I couldn’t do either of those things and it was easier to forge his signature onto some digital forms and be done with social services.

I did have to do some hacking to get her enrolled in school. That school thinks I’m her godfather who has custody. I didn’t want to lie to you about her but I couldn’t chance Pike finding out and then Bones finding out. Bones is a nervous wreck in space. He’d drop everything to come take care of her but he can’t do that. He needs Starfleet, he needs this to take care of her properly.”

“That is why you have not told him?”

“Yeah. I did tell Carol though. I’m sorry I told her instead of you but she would’ve gone right to Bones about all of this. Luckily, she sees my logic in not telling him and is keeping it hush hush for now.”

“I see.”

Jim chanced it and touched Spock’s hand. “Spock, I am so, so sorry I didn’t tell you the truth. I didn’t think we’d become a thing and then we did it was too late. You thought she was my foster daughter and I...I didn’t want you to hate me.”

“I could never hate you, ashayam.”

“I didn’t know that. I couldn’t bear the thought of it, Spock. That’s why when you said you wanted to adopt her and for us to be a family I started avoiding you. I couldn’t take the lying anymore. I couldn’t bear any of it and I thought it would be easier to just ignore you but it wasn’t.”

Spock scooted closer and rested his forehead against Jim’s and cupped his cheek lovingly. “Again, I could never hate you, Jim. My illogical human you are my t’hy’la and no matter what you are stuck with me as I am stuck with you. Hate is not an option only love and perhaps some mild annoyances and frustration.”

Jim laughed and squeezed Spock’s hand. “What about your parents? Will they hate me?”

“Of course not. Jim, I understand why you did what you did, why you thought what you thought. My parents will understand as well. You were doing what you thought was best for Joanna and your best friend. It is still an honorable thing you did, taking Joanna in.”

“Thank you for understanding, Spock,” Jim sniffled, trying not to start crying again.

“Please cease crying. I cannot bear to see you cry, my love.”

“Happy tears, Spock.”

“I still do not like it.”

Jim hugged Spock.

“I love you, Jim.”

“I know.”

Spock snorted this time.

“Spock, I’m sorry we can’t adopt Joanna. It would be nice to be a family like that.”

“We will have children someday. I do not mind waiting right now.”

“Yeah, me too. I gotta get back into Starfleet first and get my own ship.”

“Of course. Are you ready to head back to your apartment?”

Jim pulled away from Spock and nodded. “Yes. I need to fess up to your parents and maybe Uhura now and I need to message some videos to Bones. Get that out of the way.”

* * *

 

Jim and Spock held hands all the way back to apartment. Jim let them into the apartment and smiled at seeing everyone was back from their excursion.

“Jim, look!” Joanna exclaimed. “Mr. Sarek bought me a stuffed giraffe I can sit on!”

Jim’s eyes widened as he saw how big the stuffed thing was. Hell, he figured he could sit on it without breaking it. “How nice.”

“I tried to stop him but he insisted,” Amanda said.

“It is a logical present,” Sarek spoke.

“Spock, you want to tell them something?” Jim asked his boyfriend.

“Not particularly, but you can if you want,” Spock replied, nudging Jim forward.

“Gee thanks, Pointy.”

“Pointy? Is that…” a loud knocking at the door interrupted him. Everyone turned towards the door as Jim went to it and opened it.

Two police officers and a familiar looking man in a suit stood there.

“Um…can I help you?” Jim asked.

“Are you, Mr. Kirk?” the man in the suit asked.

“Yes. Who are you?”

“Jim, that man came to the door last week looking for Doctor McCoy,” Spock spoke, stepping closer.

“Yes, I did,” the man smiled. “I am Devlin Kincaid.”

Jim’s heart sank. “Dev…Devlin Kincaid?”

“Yes and you are clearly not Doctor McCoy, are you?”

Jim shook his head as Carol, Uhura, and Spock’s parents came closer.

“What is going on?” Carol asked.

“I am from the department of social services,” Devlin said. “Mr. Kirk, you lied and fraudulently took custody of Joanna McCoy three months ago claiming to be Doctor Leonard McCoy.”

“Look, you were going to send her to a home,” Jim argued. “Bones wouldn’t want that. He’d want her here with me. I was just doing what was best for her.”

“No, you were committing a crime.” Devlin nodded to the officers. “Officers.”

One stepped forward and grabbed Jim by the wrist. “James Kirk, you are under arrest for….” Jim tuned out what the officer was saying as he was turned around and handcuffed. Spock looked furious as he stepped forward and started arguing with Devlin and the other office. Joanna stood back away from everything, staring at what was happening with fear in her eyes.

“You cannot arrest him,” Spock agrued. “He was…”

“Do you want to be arrested with him?” the other officer spoke up.

“I am Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan, my son has diplomatic immunity, you cannot arrest him,” Sarek said loudly, stepping towards his son and taking his arm. He pulled his son away from the officer as Carol got into Devlin’s face.

“I am Leonard’s fiancée and I know he would’ve wanted Jim to take care of Joanna. You cannot arrest Jim.”

“Ma’am step away,” Devlin told her, moving around her and walking towards Joanna. “Joanna, you have to come with me now.”

“No!” Jim shouted, knocking the officer away from him and rushing towards Devlin. Before he could get there, the other officer knocked him to the ground.

“Jim, I don’t want to go!” Joanna exclaimed as Devlin took her by the arm. “Jim!”

“Leave her alone!” Jim shouted.

“Yes, just leave her alone,” Amanda tried. "This isn't right."

Uhura blocked Devlin’s path back to the door and tried grabbing for Joanna. “Let her go.”

“Officers!” Devlin shouted.

The one that had initially arrested Jim, moved to Uhura and placed her under arrest.

“Jim!” Joanna kept shouting. She started to cry and reach out to him with the hand Devlin didn’t have hold of. “I’m sorry for calling you a meanie butt earlier! I’m sorry! Don’t make them take me! I won’t be meanie anymore! Jim! I don’t want to go!”

Jim started to cry as well as he struggled to get the officer off of him but the large man held him down almost painfully. He watched Joanna struggle in Devlin’s grip and continue to cry for him.  

Carol appeared before Devlin and punched him in the face before she too was put into handcuffs. Amanda was sobbing by the door, trying to plead with Devlin as Sarek had Spock in a death grip in the kitchen. Spock looked murderous as he fought to get out of his father’s hold.

The sounds in the room started to fade out as Jim was hauled up off the floor by the officer. He watched Joanna grab onto the door frame to prevent herself from being taken—still screaming and crying out for Jim before Devlin picked her up and carried her out of sight.


	14. Everything Will Be Alright, Jim

Jim sat alone in the holding cell at the police station. He was hunched over with his head in his hands trying to not to starting bawling his eyes out but the image of Joanna screaming and reaching out for him as Devlin carried her away was seared into his mind. He sniffled and then wiped away the few tears that started to fall.

 _God I fucked this up so bad,_ Jim thought angrily at himself. He’d gotten Uhura and Carol arrested for his own stupidity and had no idea where they were in the police station and what their charges would be. Uhura was going to kill him for messing up her Starfleet career but not before Bones killed him because of Joanna and Carol.

And then there’s Spock and Spock’s parents. Jim sniffled again. He would never be able to face them again. He’d done too much damage.

“Such a fucking fuck up,” he snapped at himself. His thoughts went back to Joanna and he felt even worse. He sucked in a breath. _She’s in a group home now. Scared and alone, surrounded by people who don’t love her. All because of me._

  _I’ll just plead guilty,_ Jim thought. _Just plead guilty and go to prison and stay there. That’s where everyone back in Iowa thought I’d end up. I can’t fuck up in prison or hurt anyone I love._

Jim sniffled again and rubbed his hands over his face once more. He laid down on his side on the cot in the holding cell and wrapped his arms around him. He really didn’t want to go to jail. He wanted to go home to Spock and lay in the Vulcan’s arms. He wanted to see Bones’ face when he’s introduced to his beautiful, smart, and amazing daughter. He wanted to be the best man to Bones’ wedding and make a wonderful speech about their friendship and how Carol was one lucky woman. He wanted to go back to Starfleet and get his own ship and have Spock there beside him along with all his friends.

These thoughts of what he wanted quickly slipped away as a reply of what happened that night played again in his head. Jim scrunched up his face and couldn’t fight it anymore. He started crying.

* * *

 

Jim lost track of time in the holding cell. He cried himself to sleep for a little while and woke up seeing that it was still dark outside the small window above the toilet in the cell. He stayed on the cot and stared at the wall until he heard footsteps approaching. He slowly sat up and waited.

A sigh of relief was expelled as Jim saw Pike and an officer appear in front of the transparent wall of his holding cell. Jim jumped up and went to stand before them.

“What’s going on?” Jim asked. “Where’s Joanna? Carol? Uhura? I need to…”

“Hold on there, son, its okay,” Pike told him. “One thing at a time.”

Jim nodded and then watched the officer open the door and motion for him to come out. Jim did so a bit hesitantly.

“I’m being released?”

“Bailed out,” Chris told him, leading him down the hallway. “You have a hearing Monday morning about everything.”

Jim nodded as he was lead to the desk where he’d surrendered everything in his pockets. The officer there gave his wallet and the few other knickknacks back.

“Where’s Uhura and Carol? I don’t want to be bailed out if they aren’t.”

“Their charges were dropped and they are out. Uhura went home while Carol went to family services.”

Jim stared at Pike. “Can she get Joanna?”

“She can. Bones is a good man. He’d already submitted the necessary paperwork to Starfleet stating that he and Carol were intending to marry soon which family services has agreed, under strong encouragement on my part, to allow Joanna to be released into Carol’s custody.”

Jim choked trying not to break down again. Pike embraced him and rubbed his back. “Its going to be alright, Jim. Joanna will be fine with Carol until Monday. Until we can get everything sorted out.”

“I just…I just didn’t want her in a group home,” Jim tried not to cry but he knew tears were falling down his cheeks. “I didn’t want any of this to happen.”

“I know, son, I know.” Pike held him tightly for a few moments before releasing him. Jim rubbed his hands over his face again.

“I’m such a fucking mess right now.”

“It’s understandable in this situation. Now, c’mon. Spock is waiting outside none to patiently.”

“Spock’s here?” Jim asked, surprised that his boyfriend was sticking out. _Maybe he just wants to break up with you in person._ Jim’s shoulders hunched as he headed towards the exit. _Yeah, that sounds about right._

“Will you stop being so gloomy,” Pike told him. “Everything will be alright.”

“You can’t know that,” Jim said. They walked out the front doors of the police station and immediately Jim was seized by strong Vulcan arms. Jim was taken back for a moment before relaxing into Spock’s embrace or cuddle attack, Jim couldn't decide which was was happening. The Vulcan was nuzzling his face into Jim’s neck and his chest was doing a weird rumbly thing against Jim’s. “Spock?”

“How are you, ashal-veh? Did they harm you in anyway? I will tear them apart if they did.”

“Oh Spock, stop that,” Amanda’s voice said from nearby.

Jim managed to get a look over Spock’s shoulder. He waved at Amanda and Sarek where they stood by a waiting hovercar.

Amanda waved back while Sarek held his hand up in a Vulcan salute. Jim patted Spock on the back and tried to pull away but Spock kept a tight hold on him.

“Spock, need you to let me go now.”

“Do not want to,” came a muffled reply from where Spock’s head was against Jim’s neck. Jim tried not to shiver at the feeling it caused.

“Spock, release him,” Sarek said sternly.

Spock nuzzled into Jim’s neck again then reluctantly pulled back onto to attached himself to Jim’s side with an arm around the blonde’s waist.

“Can I go home now?” Jim asked, looking to Pike.

“You cannot,” Pike replied. “Carol has taken Joanna back to the apartment as that is the only place Joanna knows right now as home.”

“And I guess I’m not allowed near Joanna, huh?”

“It was a stipulation for Carol having Joanna, yes.”

“Great.”

“You will come home with me. I have already procured some of your belongings from your room,” Spock spoke.

 

“Thank you but I don’t want to be…” Jim cut himself off at the look Spock gave him. Jim instead smiled. “Sounds great.”

“Indeed.”

Pike looked at the watch on his wrist then clapped his hands together. “I have things I need to get done before Monday. Jim, I may not be able to see you until then but if you need anything, please don’t hestitate to call.”

“I won’t, sir. Thank…”

“Uh-uh, no, you can thank me Monday after everything is taken care of.” Pike patted him on the shoulder then nodded to Spock then Spock’s parents before walking away to another waiting hovercar.

Spock led Jim over to his parents by the car and helped Jim get into the backseat. Jim was slightly surprised to see Spock get into the driver seat then Sarek into the passenger seat while Amanda got into the back with him. Spock then started to drive away from the police station.

Jim wrung his hands together in his lap. He thought forsure that Spock and his parents would want nothing to do with him anymore and here he was sitting in a car with them driving back to Spock’s apartment.

“Thank you all. For being here when I was bailed out. And I am so so sorry for what happened back at my apartment. I fucked up royally and…”

Amanda placed her hand on his knee and smiled at him, stopping Jim’s speech. “Jim, we love you. Yes, we were quite shocked about what happned, but we still love you especially now that we know the truth.”

“You do?”

She nodded. “Spock explained everything to us. Joanna isn’t your foster daughter but your best friend Leonard’s daughter.”

“I couldn’t let them put her in foster care or a group home for three months until Bones came home,” Jim said. “I just couldn’t.”

“And we understand, Jim. It was still a noble thing you did.”

“A noble act, yes, albeit an illegal one as well,” Sarek spoke.

“Sarek,” Amanda sighed, shaking her head.

Jim had to smile at the older Vulcan though.

“We’ll get this all straightened out on Monday, just as Chris said,” Amanda told Jim.

“I hope so, but if I do go to prison…”

“Do not say that,” Spock interrupted. “That will not happen.”

“But if I do…” Jim tried again but stopped at the look Amanda gave him as well as the look Spock threw him through the rear view mirror. “I will not go to prison.”

“No you will not,” Amanda and Spock said at the same time.

Jim had to smile again. How’d he get so lucky to be a part of such an amazing family?

A few moments later, Spock pulled the car to a stop in front of a building Jim recognized.

“Why are we at the Vulcan embassy?” Jim asked.

“We are sneaking you off planet,” Amanda whispered.

Jim stared at her with wide eyes. _Say what?_

“Mother, that is not humerous,” Spock spoke.

Amanda grinned at Jim then leaned over and hugged him. “Just joking a bit to lighten the mood. Sarek and I are staying here now to give you and Spock some alone time.”

“I don’t want to put you out.”

“Its okay. Sarek and I could use some _alone time_ ourselves.”

“Mother!”

“Amanda!”

Jim laughed as Amanda let him go then got out of the car. Sarek exited as well and nodded to Jim through the window. Jim waved back as Amanda joined Sarek on the curb outside the embassy then Spock drove away.

“Can I sit in the front?” Jim asked.

“It would be logical for you to remain where you are. I wish to return to my apartment quickly and stopped to allow you to…Jim!”

Jim ignored Spock and unbuckled his seat belt and climbed into the passenger seat with minimal difficulty. Spock gave him a look then focused back on the road.

“That was dangerous.”

“Eh, I’ve done worse things,” Jim said buckling himself in. “I may go to prison for one of them soon.”

“Jim,” Spock said softly. “You will not go to prison. I will not allow it.”

“You can’t control everything Spock.”

“Yes I can,” the Vulcan muttered.

Jim reached a hand over and squeezed Spock’s knee. “Spock, I fucked up big time and unfortunately I may not be able to sweet talk my way out of this.”

Spock remained quiet for a while until they pulled into the underground garage of Spock’s apartment building. Jim got out of the car when it was parked and turned off. Spock grabbed a couple bags that Jim recognized as his from the trunk then headed for the elevator. Jim followed Spock to it and up to the right floor. Spock stayed quiet until they were in the apartment and he’d dropped the bags off in the bedroom.

Jim waited patiently for Spock to join him in the living room. When he did, Spock pulled Jim into another embrace.

“Jim, you have a support system here that know your intentions with Joanna was good. You wanted to keep her safe for Leonard and family services gave you no other option but to do what you did. No judge will send you to prison for protecting Joanna. I am certain of this. Monday morning everything will be sorted out and you will be free from any and all charges, my love.”

Jim felt safe in Spock’s arms and a part of him wanted to believe so much that Spock was right, that everyone was right and he would be alright come Monday. He hugged Spock back then thought about Joanna.

“I know I can’t see her but can I call Joanna?” Jim asked quietly.

Spock kissed the side of his head. “No.”

“No contact at all, huh?”

“No contact at all,” Spock repeated.

“She probably hates me.”

“Jim, she does not. I saw her when I retrieved your bags."

Jim pulled back so he could look at Spock. "You did?" he asked with wide eyes. "How is she?"

"She is well. Tired but well. Jim, she loves you. Carol explained everything to her. Joanna is smart, Jim. She knows you love her and would never had wanted what happened to have happened. She understands that this happened because of you not telling Bones. She mentioned something about Leonard...Leonard...oh yes. She said 'Jim had to lie because if my daddy knew about me he’d freak out and ruin his life and mine and then we’ll be homeless.' That is what she said."

Jim chuckled a little and nodded. "Yeah, she is smart. I'm glad she understands and doesn't hate me." Jim then looked down. "I hate me.”

Spock put two fingers under Jim's chin and eased his head up so their eye's met. “Cease that. You are a wonderful person, Jim. You have nothing everything in your power to protect Joanna. Yes, it was technically illegal, but no one is faulting you for it, Jim. You are not a fuck up. You are just illogical.”

Jim snorted then smiled at Spock. “You have a way with words there, Spock.”

“Indeed. Jim, I love you. You will get through this. We are all here beside you ready to fight if need be.”

Jim placed his hand on Spock’s cheek then gently pressed a kiss to his lips. “I love you too.”

“I know.”

“Can I have my communicator?”

“You cannot call…”

“I’m not going to call Joanna,” Jim interrupted. “I want to call my mom and explain everything.”

“Oh. That is acceptable. Your communicator is in one of the bags in my room. The blue bag I believe. I will be in my office meditating. It has been a taxing day.”

Jim nodded then gave Spock one more kiss before heading into the bedroom and collecting his communicator. He sat on Spock’s bed and stared at the device in his hand. He could call Joanna. His finger hesitated over Carol’s number then he shook his head. If he really was to get out of going to prison he had to follow the rules. No contacting Joanna. He scrolled through his contacts and found the one he needed and called his mother.

* * *

 

His mother only fussed at him a bit, asking if he needed her to get a lawyer for him. He told her had one and made a mental note to contact Ben in the morning. He talked to his mother for a good half an hour and managed to convince her she didn’t need to come to the hearing on Monday. He told her he loved her then disconnected and laid back on Spock’s bed and stared at the ceiling. It was quite late at night, way past Jim’s new bedtime that he’d established living with Joanna for the past few months.

Exhaustion started wearing on him as he yawned and sat up, pulling his clothes off and rooting through one of his bags for pajamas. He instead found his PADD.

 _Bones,_ Jim thought. No one had mentioned Bones this whole time. Did he even know?

Jim couldn’t contact him directly but he knew what he had to do. He quickly recorded a new video, explaining what had happened that night before compressing all the videos he and Joanna had made into one file and sending off to Bones. He hoped his friend got it in time.

He tossed his PADD back into the bag and found his pajamas—changing into them just as Spock came into the room.

“How was speaking to your mother?” Spock asked, walking over to a dresser and taking out some clothes of his own.

“Good. You will have to meet her soon.”

“I look forward to it. You may get into bed, Jim.”

Jim yawned again and did as Spock said, climbing into the comfy bed and getting under the covers. Spock joined him a few moments later, spooning up behind him, and holding him tight.

“Spock?” Jim said softly in the darkness.

“Yes?”

“I am sorry about everything.”

“Do not be.”

“I can’t help it. I am sorry. I never wanted to hurt anybody.”

“I know, ashayam. Please go to sleep now.”

Jim nodded. “We need to call Ben in the morning.”

“Why?”

“He’s a lawyer. He’d mentioned a while ago representing me if everything hit the fan.”

“Then we will call him in the morning. Now please go to sleep.”

“Fine. Night, Spock.”

“Goodnight, Jim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to get up. I do have a head start on the next chapter and I will try and get it up by the end of the week.  
> Only about 2 more chapters left I think :)


	15. The Hearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect this chapter to be about 6500 words and I didn't want to split it up either as everything flows well together I think. So here you go :)

Monday morning, Jim sat next to Ben at the defendants table in the court room. He pulled at the collar of his dress shirt, hating that he was in a suit and tie. Spock and his family sat behind them as well as Uhura and Sulu. Chris was nowhere to be seen and Jim had been told that Carol and Joanna were in another room.

Jim glanced to the side and saw the mean looking prosecutor lady and Devlin sitting at the plaintiff’s table. Jim gave Devlin the stink eye which caused the man to scoff at him and look away.

A door behind the judge’s area opened and everyone stood. The bailiff introduced Judge Singh as the short woman with gray hair sat down. The bailiff told the courtroom they may be seated and they all sat back down.

“This is a hearing to decide what to do about…” Singh looked through her paperwork. “James T. Kirk.” Singh looked at Jim then to the prosecutor. “Ms. Voelpel.”

Ms. Voelpel stood. “Your honor, Mr. Kirk did knowingly and willfully take illegal possession of Joanna McCoy—kidnapping. Falsely representing herself to be her father, Leonard McCoy, and forging documents to keep with this falsehood for three months. We request that Mr. Kirk be found guilty and sentenced accordingly.”

Singh looked to Ben. Ben stood up. “Your honor, the plaintiff, Mr. Kincaid, a civil servant in the department of social services, sent Miss McCoy alone to her father’s residence where Mr. Kirk lives as well. Mr. Kirk tried contacting Doctor McCoy but he was off planet on an important Starfleet assignment. My client did the only thing he could think of to prevent Joanna from being placed in a group home or foster home until her father came back in three months.”

Singh looked to Devlin. “Did he just say you sent a five-year-old girl by herself to her father’s residence?”

Devlin stood up and looked sheepish. “Well…yes, but she wasn’t alone.”

“No, she wasn’t,” Ben added. “I believe it was a young man, possibly a teenager, that delivered Joanna to the McCoy-Kirk residence and left her with Jim without asking if Dr. McCoy was there. It wasn’t until the next day that Mr. Kirk notified Mr. Kincaid that Joanna was there.”

Singh continued to look at Devlin.

“There was an emergency with another case,” Devlin stuttered out. “And the weekend. We had to place Joanna with her father that day and unfortunately…”

“Silence,” Singh said sternly. Devlin shut right up and sat down. “Opening arguments have been heard and recorded. Ms. Voelpel, call your first witness.”

“We only have two we’d like to call. The first is Mr. Kirk himself.”

Jim stood up and walked to the witness stand. He swore to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth before sitting down. As the prosecutor started to walk towards him the doors to the courtroom opened and Jim let out a groan. Everyone in the room turned to look at the new occupant.

“Ma’am, this is a closed hearing,” the judge said. “If you are not a party to this you need to leave.”

“I am Jim’s mom. Winona Kirk,” Jim’s mother said with a smile. “Came to support my son.”

Singh looked to Jim. “Is this your mother?”

“No.”

“James Tiberius!” Winona snapped.

“Yes, she’s my mother, but I told her not to come here.”

“Already lied once on the stand,” Voelpel commented.

The judge banged her gavel. “Ms. Voelpel, enough. Mr. Kirk, do not test me.” Jim smiled and nodded before muttering an apology. “Ms. Kirk, have a seat now.”

Winona walked quickly down the aisle and took a seat next to Uhura.

“Ms. Voelpel, begin your questions.”

The prosecutor nodded and approached Jim on the witness stand. “Mr. Kirk, at the time of you taking possession…”

Ben stood up. “Your honor can we please stop referring to Kirk’s custody of Joanna as ‘taking possession’. She is a five-year-old child, not a monetary object.”

Singh nodded. “Cease with possession, Ms. Voelpel.”

Voelpel gave Ben a look as he sat back down. She turned back to Jim. “Mr. Kirk, at the time of you taking…custody of Miss McCoy, what was your employment?”

“I worked part time at a book store on Filmore Street and a dive bar on Stockton Street.”

“And did you take Joanna to work with you at any time?”

Jim sighed. “Yes.”

“To the dive bar?”

Jim gritted his teeth. “I took her once then…”

“You took her to a dive bar, Mr. Kirk? Is that what a good parent does?”

“I took her once and then I quit. She wasn’t alone…”

“Answer my question, Mr. Kirk. Does a good parent take their child with them while they work in a dive bar? A bar that has reviews for being known for its seedy crowd.”

“I quit that job that night and never went back.”

“Answer my question.”

 _Bitch,_ Jim thought before sighing and answering the question. “No, a good parent doesn’t do that.”

“Did you not have child care lined up for her?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I…because she just arrived the day before and I had no idea what I was doing.”

“You had no idea what you were doing,” Voelpel repeated. “You knew what you were doing when you lied to Mr. Kincaid that very morning and told him you were her father.”

“Is there a question in this?” Ben spoke up.

“Yes, Ms. Voelpel, stick to questions.”

“My apologies,” Voelpel said. She looked back to Jim. “When you enrolled Joanna into school, what documents did you have?”

Jim fidgeted. “I had documents that stated I was her…temporary guardian.”

“Forged documents?”

“Yes.”

“What exactly did you forge, Mr. Kirk?”

Jim sighed. “I doctored the documents that Mr. Kincaid sent me—sent Leonard McCoy. I made them say that I had temporary guardianship while Bones…Leonard was off planet for work.”

“Isn’t that illegal?”

Jim clenched his fists. “I believe so.”

“So, in the span of about a week you represented yourself as someone you are not, gained illegal custody of Joanna, impersonated a Starfleet officer to a federal employee, and forged official documents, correct?”

“Correct.”

“And you entered a plea of not guilty?”

“Your honor,” Ben spoke. “Objection.”

“I’ll allow the question,” Singh said. “Mr. Kirk.”

“Yes, I entered a plea of not guilty,” Jim said. _But I am guilty._

“But you’ve just admitted to doing all those illegal things just a moment ago. So, which is it? Guilty or not guilty?”

“Everything I did was for Joanna’s sake.”

“Answer the question, Mr. Kirk.”

Jim glanced to Ben then to Spock and everyone on his side. He looked back to the prosecutor. “I guess guilty.”

Voelpel smiled at him then looked to the judge. “Guilty by his own admission, your honor. Should we just wrap this up right now?”

“Are you done with your questions, Ms. Voelpel?” Singh asked.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Then sit down.”

Jim tried not to laugh at what the judge said or the look on the prosecutors face as she walked back to the plaintiff’s table and sat down.

“Mr. Sulu, your witness,” Singh said.

Ben stood up and walked over to Jim. “You were not given a chance to really explain yourself, Mr. Kirk. Why did you lie to Mr. Kincaid and take custody of Joanna?”

“Joanna is my best friend’s daughter. She showed up at my door the day he went into space. It was either lie about her or she would’ve been sent to a group home or foster home or someplace horrible and I couldn’t let that happen. I…I had a…” Jim looked down to his lap. “I had a rough childhood for a while and I didn’t want Joanna to go through anything like I did.” Jim glanced to his mother, seeing the sad and guilty look on her face. He hated it.

“Were you in foster care?” Ben asked.

“No, I just…I went through some bad stuff growing up and I’ve heard stories about group homes and the foster system. I just didn’t want her to experience anything bad. Look, Joanna didn’t want to go back to the group home. She just wanted her daddy. Her mother was dead. At that moment, all she had was me.

When I called Mr. Kincaid and pretended to be Bones—Leonard, he said if Leonard couldn’t take her in then she’d be put back in the home or else Leonard would have to, in person, sign over temporary custody to someone else. I couldn’t do either of those things and it was easier to forge his signature onto some digital forms and be done with social services.

I did have to do some hacking to get her enrolled in school. That school thinks I’m her godfather who has custody. I didn’t want to lie to anyone about her but I couldn’t chance Leonard finding out. He’s a nervous wreck in space. He’d drop everything to come take care of her but he can’t do that. He needs Starfleet, he needs it to take care of her properly.”

“You did all this for your best friend?”

“Yes.”

“Taking in his daughter, taking care of her, enrolling her in school, in the star scouts, doing everything in your power to make sure she was happy and taken care of. All of that for your best friend?”

Jim nodded. “Yes.”

Ben smiled at him. “You lied to a lot of people these past few months, Jim. How does that make you feel?”

“Like shit. It’s been slowly eating me up inside. I finally came clean to Carol, Leonard’s fiancée not too long ago and then to my boyfriend. Carol was upset with me. She had every right to be but then she understood why I did it. She loves Joanna. Everyone loves her really.”

“Ms. Voelpel brought up child care earlier. Was Joanna ever left alone while in your custody?”

“Never. I was either with her or she was at school. Sometimes a friend would babysit for an hour or two but no, she was never by herself.”

“Do you love Joanna?”

Jim smiled brightly. “I do. I kind of wish she was my daughter but I’m perfectly happy being her uncle Jim or godfather Jim if Leonard lets me.”

“In your opinion, how do you think Leonard will react when he come backs back and discovers the truth about everything?”

“In my opinion? Um…he’ll probably call me an idiot and fuss at me for not telling him. I also think he’ll understand why I did it and hopefully thank me for taking care of Joanna for him. I really do hope that happens.”

“Thank you, Mr. Kirk.” Ben looked to the judge. “I have no more questions for this witness.”

“Mr. Kirk, you may step down,” Judge Singh told him. Jim nodded and went back to his seat. He offered his mother a smile and got one in reply.

“I would like to call Joanna McCoy to the stand,” Ms. Voelpel stood up and said.

“Before that, I would like to have my character witnesses take the stand,” Ben countered.

“I don’t think this case calls for character witnesses,” Voelpel said.

“I think it does,” the judge ruled. “Joanna’s testimony will come at the end. Mr. Sulu, call your first one.”

“My first is Nyota Uhura.”

 _Oh great,_ Jim thought.

Uhura stood up and walked to the stand. She swore to tell the truth and then took a seat.

“Cadet Uhura, how did you first meet Mr. Kirk?”

Jim groaned and rested his head on the table top.

“At a bar in Riverside, Iowa a few years ago. I was ordering drinks for myself and a few classmates when Mr. Kirk started talking to me at the bar. I think he was a little drunk.”

Jim sat up and nodded. _Not my proudest moment._

“He hit on me. I told him I thought he was a dumb hick who only has sex with farm animals.”

“So, he didn’t make a great first impression?”

“No. He then got into a brawl with my fellow cadets resulting in Kirk being pinned to a table top, bleeding and half conscious. Captain Pike stepped in at that moment and broke everything up. Next morning, Kirk was on the shuttle with us to Starfleet as a new recruit. As was Leonard McCoy.”

“After he joined Starfleet, how did your opinion of Mr. Kirk change?”

“For a while it didn’t. I thought he was shallow, fooled around a lot, barely payed attention in class it seemed and yet somehow, he got straight As. I found out later he spent hours and hours in the library studying, even forgoing cadet parties to do so. Oh, and I thought he was a big asshole. Always flirting with me.”

“And your opinion of him now?”

“Still an asshole,” Uhura shrugged. “But he’s become a friend to me. Kirk is a loyal and amazing friend to Leonard. I had only met Joanna on a few occasions but each time Kirk was wonderful with her—attentive and caring, never mean.”

Ben smiled at Uhura. “Thank you. I don’t have any more questions.” Ben looked to Ms. Voelpel. “Your witness.”

Voelpel stood up and asked, “Cadet Uhura, if you had a child, would you want Mr. Kirk watching them for an extended time?”

“He wouldn’t be my first choice, but y…”

“Thank you that is all.”

“Yes, I would,” Uhura said loudly.

“Judge, please instruct the witness not to speak out of turn.”

“You asked a question, she was finishing her response,” the judge said. “But, Cadet Uhura, next time someone in a courtroom says that is all, cease speaking. You may step down.”

Uhura nodded and left the witness stand.

“My final character witness I would like to call is Dr. Carol Marcus,” Ben said.

“Call Spock and his parents. Hell, call my mother and Hikaru. Two character witnesses?” Jim hissed to Ben.

“Is there a problem?” the judge asked.

“One moment to confer with my client please?” Ben asked.

The judge nodded then instructed the court officer to retrieve Carol. Ben sat down next to Jim and looked at him.

“Look, I called Carol and Uhura because they have a history of not liking you but both were arrested trying to protect you. No real biases. Spock, on the other hand, is way too biased when it comes to you,” Ben told him.

“I am,” Spock agreed.

Jim gave him a look then focused on Ben. “What about his parents?”

“They have only been in your company once or twice with Joanna. Not completely credible to your character and because of Spock, biased.”

Jim nodded. “Hikaru?”

Ben made a face. “Remember when I told you not to speak a whole lot about Joanna and why she is with you in my presence?”

“Oh. Right.”

“Hikaru only told me the bare minimum of what occurred, which is spousal privilege, but we don’t want Voelpel poking holes in that story. So Hikaru isn’t a good witness.”

“And my mom? Too biased?”

“Your mother just got here. I already had the witness list sent and approved by the court. I can’t add another.”

“And where the hell is Chris?”

“I don’t know, Jim.”

“Mr. Sulu, are we ready to proceed?” the judge asked.

Ben smiled reassuringly at Jim then stood up. “Yes, your honor.”

Just then Carol came out of a side door and walked to the witness stand where she swore to tell the truth then sat down.

Ben approached the witness stand. “Dr. Marcus, how long have you known Mr. Kirk?”

“A few years.”

“How did you meet?”

“The first time was in a lab. He came off as an ass with all his blatant flirting with almost everyone in the room.”

“Seriously? That makes me an ass? I’m a friendly guy. All talk no action,” Jim spoke up.

“Mr. Kirk, another outburst and we will continue the trial while you sit in a holding cell,” the judge told him.

“My bad,” Jim apologized.

Ben continued. “When did you meet him again?”

“When Leonard and I started dating a month later. Len really wanted me to meet this guy that was like a brother to him. I was surprised it was Jim.”

“I take it it wasn’t a quick friendship with Jim?”

“No. We bicker and argue with one another. We both love Len a lot.”

A growl from behind Jim caused the judge to bang her gavel. Jim looked behind him and Spock looked down to his lap.

Carol chuckled. “We love Leonard differently, obviously. We get protective of him and we but heads.”

“Would I be safe to say Jim isn’t your favorite person then?”

“Not anymore, no. I would say he was up until a few weeks ago.”

“Who’s your least favorite person now?” Ben asked.

Carol pointed to Kincaid. “That guy I punched a few days ago for taking Joanna.”

“Your honor!” Voelpel stood up and argued.

Singh banged her gavel a few times much to Jim’s amusement. “Mr. Sulu, tread carefully with your questions.”

“Yes, your honor. My apologies. Dr. Marcus, before you became aware of Joanna’s true parentage, what did you think of Jim watching her?”

“At first I wondered who the hell would leave their child in Jim’s care but after spending more time around them, I thought Jim made a pretty good babysitter and nanny. He is so sweet with her and caring. I’ve never seen him get upset with her. He’s always calm and very loving. Like how you would expect a real father to act.”

“Last question, in your opinion, how do you think Leonard will react when he come backs back and discovers the truth about everything?”

“Knowing Len, he’ll probably call Jim an idiot for not telling him, but I also think he’ll understand why Jim did what he did and will most likely end up thanking him for taking care of Joanna while he was away.”

 _That’s practically what I said,_ Jim thought happily.

“Thank you, Doctor Marcus.” Ben turned to the prosecutor. “Your witness.”

Voelpel stood up. “I have no questions for this witness.”

“Are you sure?” Singh asked.

“Yes. No questions,” Voelpel sat back down.

“You may step down now,” Singh told Carol. Carol nodded then got out of the stand then walked out the side door she had come into the room from.

“May I say something?” Winona asked, standing up and talking to the judge.

“Really quick, Mrs. Kirk.” Singh replied with a wave of her hand as she looked over the papers in front of her.

Jim looked to his mother, unsure what she was going to say.

“Jim and I don’t’ have the best mother and son relationship.”

“Mom, don’t say that…” Jim tried but Winona shook her head at him.

“No, we don’t. We’ve been trying at it for a while now and it is getting better.” She looked to the judge. “I made a lot of mistakes in regards to how I raised him and my oldest, the man I let into their lives because of my own problems, but Jim’s always…he’s always had a good heart. Even when he would act out or do something bad, he would do it with good intentions. Like when he drove a car off a cliff, he did it to keep my bastard of an ex from selling it.”

Winona paused.

“Okay that wasn’t a good example. Look, I never had the opportunity to see how Jim and Joanna interacted but we’ve been talking frequently for months and Jim would always gush about something or another that Joanna was up to and I could tell how much he cared for her. She called me once to complain that Jim wasn’t eating his broccoli. Please don’t send Jim to prison.”

“Yes, please do not send him to prison,” Amanda stood up and begged. Sarek gently took his wife’s arm and pulled her back down into her seat.

“Mrs. Kirk, you have said your words, have a seat,” the judge said to her then looked to Amanda. “No more outburst.”

“Sorry, your honor,” Amanda said.

“Thank you,” Winona said before sitting down and smiling at Jim.

“Love you, mom,” Jim told her.

“Love you, too.”

“May we please continue with the next witness?” Ms. Voelpel asked, standing up and looking irritated.

“Officer, please bring Joanna here now,” The judge ordered.

While that happened, Jim turned to Ben. Spock leaned forward in his chair to be privy to the conversation.

“What do you think my chances are getting out of prison time?” Jim asked.

“I honestly don’t know. Judge has been a little on your side but you also admitted under oath you were guilty.”

“That was not wise,” Spock spoke.

Jim shushed him. “If she finds me guilty, could I take a deal for a reduced sentence or something?”

“Let’s wait and see what happens. Joanna is cute and I’m sure she won’t say anything that could hurt your chances at an acquittal.”

Jim nodded then looked to the side door as it opened. Joanna was led out with Carol. Joanna saw Jim and beamed. She ran towards him, around the table and into his arms.

“Jim! I missed you!”

Jim hugged her back tightly. “Oh sweetheart, I missed you too!”

“Your honor!” Voelpel exclaimed.

Jim pulled away from Joanna and smiled. “You have to go sit in the box right now and tell the truth.”

“Okay. Then we can all go home?”

Jim nodded. “I think so.”

“Judge!”

“Enough, Ms. Voelpel,” Judge Singh snapped. “Miss McCoy, please come to the witness stand.”

Joanna nodded at the judge then walked to the stand and climbed up into the seat. When it was evident she couldn’t see above the stand the judge chuckled and had the bailiff bring a couple big books for her to sit on.

Carol took a seat with Jim’s party behind the defendants table.

Ms. Voelpel stood up and approached Joanna. “Hello, Joanna.”

“Hi.”

“I’m going to ask you some questions, is that okay?”

Joanna shrugged. “I guess so.”

“I want to talk about you and Jim. How did you come to live with Jim?”

“Because my mommy died and the people in Georgia put me on a plane to go to California to live with my daddy. That mean man,” Joanna pointed to Kincaid. “Made me stay in a home with lots of other kids until he found my daddy then Greg took me to my daddy’s place which is where Jim lives too. They’re roommates.”

“Did Jim tell you he was your daddy?”

Joanna shook her head. “No, he said my daddy was off planet and that I’d stay with him until he came home. He also asked if I was potty trained. I am and can wipe my own ass.”

Jim put his head in his hands and tried not to laugh. Voelpel didn’t look to amused.

“Jim took you to a bar, right?”

“There’s a drink called a slippery nipple.”

 _Too honest,_ Jim thought.

“Did Jim make this drink for you?” Voelpel asked.

“Hell no!” Jim fussed.

“Mr. Kirk, I have warned you,” the judge snapped.

“Jim only gave me soda and water and then Mr. Spock came by and we colored and ate dinner.”

“Mr. Spock? How did you come to know Mr. Spock?”

“I don’t know. We kept meeting him places like at the park. His butt was in the air. We then went to the movies in the park. Spock told me a bedtime story and then he and Jim started dating. He also spends the night a lot.”

“Mr. Spock spends the night?”

“Yes. He and Jim jump on the bed some nights.”

“Oh, my god,” Jim groaned, hiding his face with both hands.

He heard Spock let out a similar noise of discontent while the others, minus Sarek, chuckled.

“They…jump on the bed?” Voelpel asked. “How do you know this?”

Joanna shrugged again. “That’s what it sounds like. One time the door wasn’t locked and I opened it.”

The courtroom became still and quiet.

“Jim was on the bed jumping up and down, yelling at Mr. Spock to kill the spider on the floor. Jim’s room must have a lot of spiders.”

A collective sigh of relief was let out on Jim’s side. He and Spock both knew Joanna had never walked in on them—that they were aware of. And that spider was huge and fucking scary.

“I see,” Ms. Voelpel said. “Has Mr. Kirk ever left you alone? By yourself?”

Joanna shook her head. “Nope. He’s always there expect when I’m at school or Star Scouts or hanging out with Carol or…”

“Okay, okay,” Voelpel interrupted. “You were never left alone.”

“Nope.”

Voelpel fidgeted. Jim thought she looked like she was trying to figure out what to ask Joanna that would be incriminating for Jim.

“Joanna, did you want Jim to tell your daddy about you?”

Joanna was quiet for a few moments. “Yes, but…”

“And do you want to live with Jim forever?”

“Um…” Joanna looked confused for a moment. “I…I want to live with my daddy and Carol but...”

“That’s all. Thank you.”

Ben stood up and walked to Joanna. “Hello, Joanna.”

“Hi, Mr. Sulu! Is Demora here?”

Ben chuckled nervously and ignored the looks Voelpel and the Judge were giving him. “No, she’s not here. Ms. Voelpel asked you if you wanted Jim to tell your daddy about you. Did you?”

“Asked and answered,” Voelpel spoke up.

“Miss Joanna did not get a chance to finish her sentence. I am allowing her to do so.”

“I’ll allow it,” Judge Singh said.

“Joanna, did you want Jim to tell your daddy about you?”

“Yes, but I know why Jim didn’t. My daddy is very nervous being up in space and if he knew about me then he’d leave space and come take care of me.”

“And that would be a bad thing?” Sulu asked.

“Yes, because if he knows about me he’ll freak out and ruin his life and mine and then we’ll be homeless.”

Jim kept back a chuckle.

“Jim said my daddy needs Starfleet to take care of me. To give us a better life. I want my daddy to be in Starfleet.”

“Did you and Jim talk about your daddy?”

“Oh yes! A whole lot! We even made him videos where I told him all about my week and what we’ve been doing. Jim said he’d send them to my daddy before he comes home so he can get to know me.”

“Has Jim sent the videos yet?”

“I don’t know.” Joanna shrugged.

Jim thought about speaking but held up a thumb up to Ben and the judge signaling that he did send the videos. The judge nodded at him then looked back to Ben and Joanna.

“Did you like living with Jim?”

“Yes. He’s very good at watching me. He’s not a good cook but he tries. He also tries to braid my hair but sucks at it. We always do fun stuff and read together and do homework.”

“So, he’s been taking really good care of you?”

“Yes.” Joanna smiled.

“Would you be sad if you never got to see Jim again?”

Joanna smile fell. “Is Jim going away?”

It broke Jim’s heart to see Joanna upset like that.

“He might be going away but that’s why we’re here. To make sure he doesn’t.”

“Is there a question here?” Voelpel asked.

“Joanna, would you be sad if you never got to see Jim again?”

“Very sad,” Joanna said softly. “I love Jim and I want him to be uncle when my daddy comes home.”

“Thank you, Joanna. I have no more questions.”

Ben walked back to the defendant’s table and sat down.

“Can I go sit with Jim?” Joanna asked the judge.

“No, but you may go sit with Carol back in the next room.”

“But I want to stay here.”

“I know, but you have to wait in the next room.”

Joanna hung her head and got off the stand before walking over to where Carol was waiting by the door.

“We will reconvene in a few hours while I review all the evidence and testimony,” the judge said before standing up and leaving.

Jim hung his head and turned to his side. “Well, it was nice knowing all of you.”

“Jim, you’ll get through this,” his mom said.

“Indeed, you will. Everything will be alright,” Spock assured him.

“Thanks. Thank you all for your support even though…”

“You deserve it, Jim,” Uhura interrupted. “You may have messed up but it was a good mess up.”

“Thanks,” Jim said. “Now I’m hungry. Who’s buying me my last meal as a free man?”

“Jim,” Spock sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

 

A few hour later, everyone gathered back in the courtroom for the judge’s ruling. Jim stood beside Ben and tried not to start crying again. He really needed to get his shit together.

“Mr. Kirk, after carefully reviewing all evidence and testimony, I am ready to find you gu…”

“Hold on, Judge!” A voice called from the courtroom doors.

Everyone turned and saw Chris entered the room, dressed in Starfleet formal attire. Bones followed in behind Chris and Jim let out a happy noise.

“Bones!”

“Idiot,” Bones hissed at him as he and Chris stood in between the defendant and plaintiff tables.

“Is there a reason for interrupting my courtroom?” the judge asked.

“Yes, your honor. I am Captain Christopher Pike and this,” Chris patted Bones on the shoulder. “Is Doctor Leonard McCoy. I felt that a case involving McCoy’s best friend and daughter required his presence. That is why I am late. I was trying to retrieve him.”

“You are Doctor Leonard McCoy?” the judge asked.

Bones nodded. “Yes, ma’am. Your honor.”

“Captain Pike, I thank you for bringing him here but his presence in Jim’s hearing isn’t necessary.”

“Oh, but it is. One of Jim’s charges is impersonating a Starfleet officer. Starfleet is the only agency that can bring such charges and we decline to.”

Voepel stood up. “Your honor, Starfleet has no bearing on this case.”

The judge was silent for a moment. “Actually, it does. The charge of impersonating a Starfleet officer is dismissed.”

“Yes,” Jim said under his breath. _One down, two more to go._

“Well the charges of kidnapping are…”

“I retroactively give my permission for Jim to watch Joanna in my absence,” Bones spoke up. “He didn’t kidnap her.”

“Retroactively? Are you kidding me?” Voelpel argued. “Your honor, he can’t do that.”

“He would have given his permission three months ago when this all started had he properly been notified of his daughter’s presence. I think social services dropped the ball on that one, not doing their due diligence by going through the proper channels to return Joanna to her father. They were aware he was a Starfleet officer yet did not contact Starfleet.” Chris smiled and said.

“If I had been notified, I would’ve given Jim permission to be her temporary guardian in my absence.” Bones added.

Voelpel and Devlin gaped at Chris and Bones then looked to the judge.

The judge considered it before nodding. “Case made. I do agree that Mr. Kincaid did not do his due diligence in regards to properly notifying Dr. McCoy or Starfleet. Kidnapping charges are dropped.”

“Yes,” Jim said louder as Spock reached out and clapped him on the shoulder. Winona and Amanda hugged one another as Uhura and Sulu smiled triumphantly.

“Your honor this is outrageous! He kidnapped her!” Devlin shouted.

“If he did then you would be found to be a co-conspirator by your actions,” the judge warned.

Devlin swallowed then sat down.

“Well, there is still the lying and forging of documents,” Voelpel stated.

“Once again, both of those wouldn’t’ve happened if Dr. McCoy had been properly notified,” Chris spoke.

“I understand that,” the judge stated. “However, Mr. Kirk’s forging was done…skillfully and I cannot overlook the fact that he has such skills.”

 _Dammit,_ Jim hissed at himself.

“You know what, I agree and I think a proper sentence should be carried out,” Chris said.

“What?” Jim and his side questioned.

“May I suggest a sentence of…at least twenty years of service to Starfleet. For community service, of course.”

Jim stared with wide eyes at the suggestion then looked to the judge. The judge sat back in her chair and thought about it. She looked over her paper work then nodded to herself.

“Mr. Kirk,” the judge spoke to him. “I am downgrading the felony forgery charge to a misdemeanor and ordering you to pay restitution to the state of California in the amount of five thousand credits. I am also sentencing you to no less than…” the judge paused and pulled out a calculator and tapped at it before looking back to Jim. “No less than 175200 hours of community service, or 20 years, to be served in Starfleet.” The judge then banged her gavel.

Jim let out a relieved sigh and almost dropped to the ground if it hadn’t been for Spock jumping over the wooden railing and gathering him up in his arms. Jim hugged him back as Voelpel argued with the judge.

“This is so outrageous, your honor! These charges did not warrant…”

“Silence or you will be held in contempt, Ms. Voelpel.”

Voelpel shut up and sat down.

“What about my daughter, your honor?” Bones asked.

“She’s a smart and honest girl. Good luck when she’s a teenager. Officer, bring her in to be placed in her father’s permanent custody.” The judge smiled then said court was adjourned before leaving the bench.

Jim pulled himself away from Spock and over to Bones. “Hey.”

Bones turned to Jim and gave him his signature grumpy look. “I leave you alone for three months and look what’s happened!”

Jim smiled. “I’ve taken care of your lovely daughter.”

Bones grumpy look faded. He shook his head at Jim then smiled back before hugging his bestie tightly. “She’s beautiful, Jim. Thank you.”

Jim hugged him back. “She’s all you, you know.”

“I know. I watched every video you sent three times.” Bones sniffled into Jim’s neck then pulled back. “Don’t ever do this again though.”

“As long as you don’t have any other Bones spawns out there I won’t. I am sorry for all of this though. I thought I was doing what was best for you and her.”

“I know, I know and I agree with your reasoning. Hell, if I had known three months ago I wouldn’t have stayed in Starfleet. You know how I freak out.”

“Yes.”

“You’re still an idiot, but I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“Leonard,” Carol’s voice said from nearby.

Everyone turned and looked to the side door where Carol was standing with Joanna. Joanna looked to Bones then hid a little behind Carol.

“Hi,” Bones said softly to the little girl.

Jim patted Bones on the back then walked over to Joanna and knelt down before her. “Hey, don’t be shy. Your daddy is finally here.” Jim looked back to Bones and smiled. “He may not look like much, but he’s an amazing guy.” Jim looked to Joanna. “He watched all your videos.”

“He did?” Joanna asked softly.

Jim nodded. “Three times.”

Joanna gave a small smile and came out from behind Carol. Jim stood up and took her hand then led her over to Bones.

“Bones, I’d like you to meet your mini-me Joanna. Joanna, this is your daddy.”

Bones went down to his knees in front of his little girl and smiled. His eyes were watery with unshed tears. “Hi, Joanna.”

“Hi, Daddy.”

“Has…has Uncle Jim taken good care of you this whole time?”

Joanna nodded. “He didn’t kill me.”

Bones snorted as the rest of the group laughed a bit and then moved away to give them space. Jim nudged Joanna forward, closer to Bones. Joanna looked up to Jim then back to Bones before jumping into her daddy’s arms.

Jim stepped away and tried not to cry as Bones did start crying and kissing her. He walked away while Carol joined them, making his way over to Chris who was talking to Sarek and Spock. Amanda, Winona, and Uhura stood off to the side chatting while Ben and Sulu waved at him before leaving the courtroom.

“So now I have to come back to Starfleet?” Jim asked.

Chris turned to him and smiled. “Well you were planning on doing it anyway.”

“I was. I guess I have to take those entrance exams over again, huh?”

“Nope. Seems that there was a mix up in records. You never really dropped out.”

“What?” Jim asked.

“Apparently, your records state you’ve been on a sabbatical this whole time. Curious thing.”

Jim grinned. “Curious, indeed.”

Chris nodded. “Anyway, see you back in classes for the winter session. You do have some catching up to do.”

“I’ll be done in no time,” Jim grinned at him.

Chris clapped in on the forearm. “I know you will, son.” Chris then nodded to Sarek and Spock before heading for the door. “Oh and Tierney is gone,” Chris said before exiting the room.

Jim shook his head then grabbed Spock’s hand and led him over to his mother.

“Mom, this is my boyfriend Spock. Spock, my mom,” Jim introduced them.

“The one you jump on the bed with?” Winona asked slyly.

“My room has a lot of spiders,” Jim said blankly.

“Indeed. Spiders,” Spock agreed.

Winona smiled then hugged Spock quickly. “It is so nice to finally meet you and your parents. I wish it was under different circumstances however.”

“Don’t we all,” Jim said before hugging his mom. “Thank you for being here.”

“I may not have been the best mom for you growing up but I always made sure to be at your court appearances, didn’t I?”

Jim chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, you did.”

“How many court appearances have you had, ashayam?” Spock asked.

Jim smiled sheepishly. “Um…a few, but they were all juvenile offenses and sealed.”

“Uh-huh,” Spock replied.

“Oh, Spock, don’t judge him. You had a court appearance when you were fifteen.”

“Mother,” Spock hissed.

Amanda shook her head and spoke to Jim and Winona. “A spark of rebelliousness—he took his father’s hoverbike for a joyride and crashed it into the fruit stand on the side of the rode. He had to serve some community service at the fruit stand’s owner’s orchard for three months.”

“Oh really?” Jim questioned his mate with a grin.

Spock blinked then looked away and pointed to Bones, Joanna, and Carol hugging and talking nearby. “Look, a beautiful family.”

Jim and company, minus Sarek, laughed then nodded in agreement. The three of them did make a beautiful family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter will be the epilogue :)


	16. Epilogue

Jim smiled as he watched the little kids on the stage bumble through their skit before bowing to the audience and looking around confused. Jim and the rest of the audience clapped for the children as a teacher ushered them back stage. Another group of children ran onto the stage and started their skit.

“Why can’t they just let Joanna do her part so we can leave,” Bones griped from beside Jim.

“Leonard,” Carol shushed him. “It’s a school play.”

Bones huffed then nudged Jim with his elbow, wanting to hear Jim’s opinion.  

“I’m with ya, Bones,” Jim agreed. “Only care for Joanna. Not fond of other peoples’ kids. Ow!” Jim rubbed his back and turned to glare at his mother who had just poked him through the openings of the back of the chair. She gave him a look. Jim sighed and added, “Besides my adorable nephew of course.”

She nodded at him then pointed to the stage, silently telling him to focus on it. He sighed again and did as he was told, turning back to the stage and forcing a smile at seeing a little Andorian girl dressed like the sun talking to a redheaded human boy dressed like Saturn.

“This play is weird,” Bones spoke again.

“It’s an alphabet play,” Jim told him. “At least we’re getting close to V.”

“Tell me what Joanna is.”

“No.”

Bones grumbled to himself then quieted when Carol elbowed him in the arm. Jim looked at them out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

The hearing had only been a week ago, yet Bones, Joanna, and Carol had settled into their new family roles like nothing had happened. It was natural and Jim thought they were a delightful family. There had only been a couple learning curves, which was to be expected—Jim hadn’t been the best disciplinarian to Joanna so it was amusing to see Bones deal with his own attitude thrown back at him from his daughter. Jim had sat down with his bestie and explained everything that had happened in the past few months while Bones had been away—routines, the stuff Joanna liked and didn’t and everything in-between.

Jim leaned to the other side, pressing against Spock's side and took his hand in his while the Sun and Saturn argued about ‘s’ things.

Just a week, but things were looking up for him, Jim thought. He’d sort of moved in with Spock as there was no room for him at the apartment anymore with Bones, Carol, and Joanna. While he missed the little girl’s presence, it was nice to just be alone with Spock and get back to Starfleet work.

After Christmas, Spock wants to take Jim to Vulcan to spend some time before the new school term starts. Amanda all but told Jim he was going to come and Jim couldn’t say no. He didn’t want to say no. Spock was his and he wanted to see where his boyfriend had grown up.

Bones and Carol planned to take Joanna back to Georgia during that time anyway to visit some McCoy relatives and pay respects to Jocelyn at her grave site.

“Your mind is wandering,” Spock said quietly before kissing the top of Jim’s head.

“Just thinking about stuff,” Jim replied.

"What stuff?”

Jim turned his head to look at his boyfriend. Spock was staring quizzically at the stage. “So, the Kobayashi Maru?”

“No,” Spock replied simply before nudging Jim to look back to the stage. The sun and Saturn bowed and everyone clapped. They ran off and another group of little kids rushed onto the stage. Showing off the letter ‘t’ was a student dressed as a tiger, a tap dancing student, and a Tellarite student in a turtle neck.

 _Alphabet play or not, it was weird and made no sense,_ Jim thought. He spared another glance to the Vulcan beside him again and smiled. Spock’s brows were now furrowed together.

“Super illogical, huh?” Jim asked.

“Indeed.”

“I guess plays like this do not happen on Vulcan.”

“They do not.”

Jim chuckled then turned his head to look back at Amanda, who sat next to his mom. “No cute pics of Spock dressed as anything illogical?”

“Oh, I have some,” Amanda told him with a wink. Sarek shook his head at his wife before focusing back on the play with an identical expression as Spock’s quizzical one.

“Shhhh!” a woman down the row shushed at Jim.

Jim whispered sorry to her before turning back towards the stage. The students with the ‘U’ skit was just starting. Jim tapped Bones on the knee and whispered ‘our girl is up next’.

Bones smiled and nodded.

The ‘U’ skit dragged on longer than they and everyone expected since one student forgot their lines and just stared off into space while the other student who was dressed like a unicorn danced around.

Jim and Bones shook their head as some people in the crowd chuckled at the scene. After a few moments, the teachers must’ve realized the skit wasn’t going to go as planned and had the students take a bow before leaving the stage.

Jim and company sat up straight as the ‘v’ skit was to start. A boy dressed as a Viking quickly walked onto the stage. The audience chuckled at the whimsical vest the boy was wearing. He held a stuffed bird and showed it to the audience.

“Oh no,” the boy said. “My pet vulture is sick. What should I do?”

The boy paused and looked around. “I think I’ll take my vulture to the vet so the vet can make him better.”

“She’s a veterinarian, huh?” Bones whispered.

“Just wait,” Jim replied.

The Viking walked around a bit then came to a stop and looked off stage. “Vet! Vet! Come out and help my pet vulture please.”

Jim grinned big as Joanna walked onto the stage. Carol, his mother, Spock’s mother, and Uhura cooed softly at the cute girl on stage. She wore a white doctor’s coat and held a violin.

“What is on her ears?” Bones asked.

“I am the Vulcan veterinarian,” Joanna told the Viking, holding up her hand in a sort-of Vulcan salute. “What is wrong?”

“A hobgoblin,” Bones groaned.

“She does make a cute Vulcan,” Jim said. 

Bones shot Jim a look then focused back on the stage. “Yeah, of course she does. She’s my daughter. She’d look cute no matter what.” Bones then grumbled something about ‘why a hobgoblin though?’.

Jim patted Bones on the leg then felt Spock put his arm around his shoulders. “Do you think she's a cutie Vulcan?” Jim asked him.

“Indeed,” Spock replied. He then leaned closer to Jim and whispered into his ear. “Our children will be exceptionally cuter, though.”

Jim turned his head and gawked at Spock. “That ain’t going to happen for a very long time.”

“Shush!” the woman fussed at Jim again.

“Oh, shut up, my goddaughter is on stage,” Jim barked back.

“Hey! We’re doing our play skit!” Joanna yelled from the stage. “And leave my Uncle Jim alone! He almost went to jail last week!”

Jim leaned forward and placed his head in his hands, groaning loudly as all eyes turned towards him.

Spock waved a hand dismissively at the crowd. “Please turn back and enjoy the play. The students worked quite hard on it and you should be paying attention to them and not my mate.”

“Yeah, what Spock said!” Joanna spoke up. “Now let me say my lines!”

The crowd turned back around and focused on the stage.

“That’s my girl!” Bones shouted, throwing his fist up in the air.

“Daddy, be quiet!” Joanna snapped before turning back to the wide-eyed Viking student. They stared at each other for a few quiet moments back Joanna looked off stage. “I forgot what I’m supposed to say.”

“You’ve healed my pet!” The Viking suddenly shouted, looking confused and holding up the stuffed vulture. “Thank you!”

Joanna blinked and shrugged. “No problem. Would you like me to play my violin now?”

“Yes please!” the boy shouted.

Joanna raised the fake violin up and stared rubbing the fake bow against the neck. The audience clapped and then Joanna and the boy took a bow and ran off stage.

“Oh, that was cute,” Bones spoke after clapping the loudest for his daughter.

“Yeah, adorable,” Jim mumbled, still hunched over in his chair.

* * *

 

**_Five Years Later_ **

Jim smiled as he watched his ten-year-old goddaughter pace before him. They’d been in the hospital waiting room on Yorktown for a few hours with no word from Bones or Carol.

“It’s been too long,” Joanna sighed. “Everything should be okay now, right?”

“Having babies takes time, JoJo,” Jim told her.

“How much time?” she stopped pacing and asked him.

“Hours and hours.”

Joanna made a face akin to the ones her father makes when he’s annoyed with Jim. She then took a seat next to Jim.

.

.

.

“How much longer?” she asked.

“JoJo,” Jim chuckled.

“You’re the captain. You should know everything.”

“I do know everything. Just not this.”

Joanna gave him another Bones look then turned towards Spock who sat patiently nearby. “You know everything too. How much longer?”

Spock almost smiled. “I do not know, Joanna. I apologize.”

“I think it’s time for lunch,” Jim announced. “Its past time and I think someone is cranky because she’s hungry.”

“I’m not cranky and don’t treat me like a baby. I am…”

“A kid,” Jim finished with a smile.

Joanna finally let out a laugh. “Hey, I’ll be eleven soon. That is practically grown up, Uncle Jim.”

Jim smiled at her and nodded. “Yeah, you are getting to be quite grown up aren’t you?”

“I am.”

Jim stood up along with Joanna and Spock. “But grown up kids still need to eat lunch. Let’s head down to the cafeteria for a bit. Maybe by the time we get back, the baby will be here.”

“Oh alright,” Joanna agreed, taking Jim’s hand. "Uncle Jim?"

"Yes?"

"Can I come over later and play with Luna?"

"Of course. You are her big cousin after all."

Joanna beamed up at him. He squeezed her hand gently then led her down the hall towards the elevator with Spock following close behind.

* * *

 

They exited the elevator on the right floor and turned down the hall leading towards the cafeteria. When they were almost there, a woman came out of the cafeteria and paused when she saw Jim.

Jim paused as well, causing Joanna to stop and Spock to nearly walk into Jim’s back.

“Jim?” the woman said.

“Janice. Hi,” Jim replied nervously. He hadn’t seen Janice is five years.

Janice approached with a smile, stopping a few feet from him. “I hear it’s the great Captain Kirk, now.”

Jim thought about denying the great part but hell, he was great at times. “Yep.”

“You saved the Yorktown just a few months ago. What are you still doing here?”

“Ship repairs, Starfleet business, and babies.”

“Babies?” she asked.

“Bones and Carol are having one upstairs right now and Spock and I...”

“How nice?” she interrupted, glancing to Spock and then to Joanna before focusing back on Jim. “I’m so glad you’ve made something of yourself now. Back then you were a wreck.”

Jim frowned as Spock took a few steps and stood beside him. He placed an arm around Jim’s waist possessively. “Yep.” He then remembered how she left him for an old guy and grinned. “Hey, how’s that old geezer you left me for?”

Janice looked away and mumbled something.

“I’m sorry, what?” Jim asked.

Janice sighed and looked to Jim. “He died. Four and a half years ago. In bed with me.”

“Oh no,” Jim said, trying not to laugh. “I’m…so sorry.”

“Left me nothing because we weren’t married.”

“So sorry,” Jim said again, trying to keep the smile off his face.

“What about you?” Janice said, eyeing Spock’s hand nestled on his waist.

“Happily, bonded,” Spock spoke for Jim. “Now leave.”

“What?”

“Leave,” Spock growled.

Janice flinched then quickly walked off as Bones came running down the hall towards them.

“Boy! It’s a boy!”

“I have a brother?” Joanna dropped Jim’s hand and hugged her father.

“Yes, a little brother. Seven pounds, thirteen ounces, and full head of brown hair.”

“Congrats, Bones,” Jim told his friend.

“Yes, congratulations, Leonard,” Spock added.

“Thanks.” Bones glanced down the hall then back to Jim. “Wasn’t that your ex Janice?”

“Um…”

“Hey, Jim! Was she the one with the grandpa boyfriend with the old balls?” Joanna interrupted and asked.

Bones snapped his eyes down to his daughter then back to Jim. He narrowed his eyes at his friend. “Old balls? Dammit, Jim! What the hell have you been teaching her?”

“Nothing!” Jim replied back. “She learned that like five years ago. I can’t be held responsible for stuff that happened that long ago!”

“Yes, you can,” Spock and Bones said at the same time.

“Really, Spock, et tu?”

“You all are weird,” Joanna spoke, looking between the adults before focusing on her father. “Can I see him now? Can I hold him?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Bones told her.

“We’ll let you three…well four now, have your family time. Spock and I will come back later.”

“Thanks, Jim.”

“No problem.” Jim hugged his friend then kissed Joanna on the cheek before leaving with Spock.

* * *

 

“We’re back,” Jim called as he and Spock entered their temporary quarters. “Where’s my baby!”

The pitter-patter of little feet came running down the hallway. Jim grinned as he knelt down and opened his arms.

“Arf!” a happy little pug puppy yapped as it jumped into Jim’s arms. Jim held the puppy tight as he stood up and turned to Spock. The pug licked Jim’s face excitedly.

“Look, our baby missed us,” Jim cooed.

Spock arched a brown then scratched behind the puppy’s ear. “It is a puppy. Not our baby.”

“Spock, don’t say that. You’ll upset her.” Jim held a hand over one of the puppy’s ears. “Luna, is our baby.”

“For now,” Amanda said, coming into the room. “I do wish for a grandbaby.”

“You’ll get one when Spock becomes a man. Not a moment too soon. We agreed. Right, Spock?”

Spock made a grumpy face. “I am a Vulcan. A fully-grown Vulcan.”

“But have you had your time yet?”

Spock grumpy face got grumpier. Jim thought it was cute.

“Spock?”

“No.”

“Well, when you finally go through Vulcan puberty, we’ll try for a real Vulcan-Human baby,” Jim smiled. He kissed Spock’s cute cheek. He handed Luna over to Spock who immediately tried licking him. “Until then, Luna is our furbaby.”

“And my adorable granddog,” Amanda chimed in. “How are Leonard and Carol?”

“Good. Baby boy McCoy has arrived. We’re giving them some family time alone then we’ll go back and meet the little fella.”

“A little boy. How marvelous?”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed. “Where is father?”

“Taking a nap.” Amanda looked down the hall. “Actually, I need to wake him up or he’ll be off for the rest of the night.”

“Old geezers, huh?” Jim laughed.

Amanda wagged a finger at him but smiled and then left the room. Jim turned to Spock again and took Luna from him, setting her down and watching her run around their legs.

“When are we going to tell everyone that our surrogate is actually due in one month?” Spock asked.

Jim grinned. “What’s the fun in everyone knowing now? I didn’t want to take the limelight from Carol being pregnant. She thinks I intentionally steal her thunder with surprises and parties and stuff.”

“You did ruin her bon voyage to Leonard five years ago.”

“Well…”

“And drunkenly serenaded them at their wedding.”

“I only had…”

“And when you figured out about the surprise engagement party she was throwing for us, you decided to cancel it without telling her and move it to another location.”

Jim grinned. “Hey, I had to get her back for that one Halloween.”

“Plus, you also…” Spock stopped when Jim kissed him soundly.

“I love you, Spock."

"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular," Spock replied.

"Look, we were working on the surrogacy for a while, had a couple...setbacks with it," Jim looked away sadly for a moment. Spock lifted a hand under Jim's chin and made his mate look back at him.

"No setbacks this time, ashayam," Spock told him.

Jim smiled and nodded. "When we finally got the good news, Carol had just told everyone she was ten weeks along. I couldn’t ruin that. She would’ve killed me.”

“True.”

Jim snorted. “So, when our little one arrives, it’ll be a huge surprise to everyone.”

“Indeed, it will. However, your mother and my mother will be quite cross with us."

"Again, worth it to see the looks on their faces when we show up with our baby." Jim kissed Spock again. “Plus, its fun teasing you about Pon Farr in the mean time.”

“You are incorrigible,” Spock said, taking Jim into his arms.

“But you love me.”

“I do. Very much so, ashal-veh.”

“Do you love me enough to clean up the mess Luna just made?”

Spock glanced to the corner where Luna was standing happily with her mess on the floor. He smiled softly before looking back to his mate in his arms and shaking his head. “Nope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is a wrap on this story.  
> I apologize that this took so long. I drew a blank on how to end it. I hope you like what I was able to come up with :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are most appreciated


End file.
